Amour naissant
by Lucius Snape
Summary: Après la guerre, la vie doit reprendre son cours normal et Severus doit faire preuve d’une nouvelle attitude pour prouvé qu’il était bien du coté de l’Ordre. Hermione sauratelle résister au nouveau Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire sorti tout droit de mon cerveau embrumé… donc, il ne faut pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que j'écris.

Disclamer : Je ne suis ni blonde, ni Britanique, ni riche, donc les formidables personnages que j'utilise ne sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Après la guerre, la vie doit reprendre son cours normal et Severus doit faire preuve d'une nouvelle attitude pour prouvé qu'il était bien du coté de l'Ordre. Hermione saura-t-elle résister au nouveau Severus.

Note : Ne contient aucun spoiler du tome 7, en fait, l'histoire se déroule durant la 7eme année de notre trio mais avec quelques modifications de mon cru, exemple, Snape n'a pas tué Dumbledore et est toujours professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Bonne Lecture à tous!!!

* * *

L'été tirait à sa fin et les cours reprendraient dans quelques jours, quatre exactement. Hermione était sur le chemin de traverse avec Ron et Harry pour acheter ses derniers articles scolaires pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. 

- Hermione, soupira Ron, on n'a pas besoin de tous ses livres.

- C'est pour ma lecture personnelle, on n'en sait jamais trop et tu me connais, j'aime bien apprendre de nouveaux trucs.

- Mais ça ne rentrera jamais dans ta malle tout ça!

- Mais oui, Ron, il suffit d'utiliser le sort de réduction.

Ron secoua la tête de découragement. Elle avait prit au moins une vingtaine de volume supplémentaire à ce que l'école demandait pour la septième année. Et ce n'était pas des petits livres, non, au contraire, elle avait choisi les plus volumineux de la boutique.

- Vas-tu avoir pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec nous au moins? Demanda le rouquin.

- Bien sur, c'est de la lecture légère pour lorsque toi et Harry serez en retenue à cause de vos nombreuses frasques, se moqua la jeune femme.

- Ha ha! Très drôle, fit Harry. Alors tu as pris les livres innutilement, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de folie cette année.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, et regarde le résultat.

- Avant je n'avais aucune raison de rester sage, il fallait bien que je me trouve une façon de faire tomber la pression de mon rôle de « sauveur ». Mais maintenant que Voldemort est mort et que je sais que j'ai un avenir devant moi, j'ai pris la décision de me concentrer un peu plus sur mes études.

- C'est une très bonne résolution, Harry.

Hermione avait changé durant l'été, elle avait beaucoup mûrie et était contente qu'Harry en ait fait de même. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu endurer encore une année de plus les bêtises enfantines que lui et Ron faisaient chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Restait plus qu'à espérer que Ron se soit assagit lui aussi durant la période estivale, mais ça, c'était un peu moins certain. La seule chose dont elle pouvait garantir, c'était que pour une fois, Voldemort ne viendrait pas troubler leur études étant donné qu'Harry l'avait éliminé définitivement à la fin de la dernière année scolaire.

Les jours restant avant leur départ pour Poudlard, les trois amis en profitèrent pour visiter les boutiques et se raconter leur vacances respectives. Comme Hermione s'y attendait, Ron avait passé son été à ne rien faire, même pas ses devoirs, et à s'amuser avec les jumeaux en testant divers produits pour leur magasin. Il avait même osé lui demander s'il pouvait copier sur les siens, mais elle refusa.

- Tu dois les faire toi-même si tu veux apprendre. Ce ne serait pas t'aider que de te donner les réponses.

- Mais Hermione, juste cette fois.

- C'est toujours ce que tu dis, Ron. Mais cette fois c'est non.

Harry, lui, avait passé la majeur partie de l'été à se remettre de ses blessures suite à sa victoire contre Voldemort. Blessures physiques mais aussi psychologique. Ce n'est pas facile de faire la guerre, de tuer des gens et de s'en sortir l'esprit indemne. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme avait du voir un psychomage durant toute la période des vacances. C'est aussi cette thérapie qui l'avait fait mûrir autant. Maintenant, il tenait à la vie et se promettait d'en profiter au maximum, sans faire de bêtises pour une fois.

Le jour de la rentrée, l'excitation était différente de celle des dernières années, les trois compagnons réalisaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils prendraient le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à l'école. Que c'était leur dernière année d'innocence avant d'entrer dans le monde adulte, d'entrer sur le marché du travail et d'avoir des responsabilités. Après cette année, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais avant de s'extasier sur leur vie après Poudlard, il faudrait ce concentrer sur celle-ci, car cette dernière année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Surtout avec les aspics qui arrivaient, les trois en étaient pleinement conscient.

À l'école, les enseignants aussi vivaient l'excitation de la rentrée. Ils avaient hate de rencontrer leurs nouveaux étudiants, de recommencer à enseigner, donc, de reprendre le cours des choses normales. Maintenant qu'il ne planait plus la menace d'une attaque de la part de Voldemort, l'année s'annonçait plus qu'intéressante. Sauf peut-être pour un enseignant, Severus Snape. Pour lui, cette nouvelle année s'annonçait ardue. Il devrait changer, montrer qu'il est vraiment une bonne personne, que c'était seulement un masque qu'il portait autrefois et se montrer plus aimable autant avec les étudiants qu'avec les professeurs. La tache ne serait pas simple, comment changer plus de quinze ans de sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, le directeur avait parler pour lui lors de son procès ou il fut accusé d'être mangemort, maintenant, il devait démontrer que le directeur avait dit vrai à son sujet.

Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent et qu'ils franchirent les portes de la grande salle, l'excitation était palpable. Un joyeux désordre se créa puisque chacun allait voir comment ce portait ses amis au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Dumbledore laissa la situation durer quelques minutes avant de remettre les étudiants à l'ordre. Puis, la répartition pu commencer, mais pas avant que le choixpeau ait chanté une nouvelle chanson.

« _Une nouvelle ère à commencer_

_Un nouveau règne vient de se lever_

_Grace à un héro nouveau_

_Nous aurons un monde tout beau._

_Qu'ici à l'école de Poudlard_

_Chacun apprenne son art_

_Ainsi nous nous préparerons_

_Et pour la vie nous attaquerons_

_Dans la paix et l'harmonie_

_Une société bénis_

_Toi petit érudit_

_Viens et je te répartis_

_Dans la maison qui te guidera_

_Et la raison tu suivras_

_Pour les années devant toi_

_Tu seras dans la bonne voie._

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison_

_Rien ne m'échappe, rien ne m'arrete._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_ »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa pour attendre le premier étudiant qui serait réparti.

La répartition se fit dans l'ordre et la discipline et durant plus de trente minutes. Ensuite vint le moment tant attendu de plusieurs, le discours du directeur.

« Bonjour à tous,

En cette nouvelle année, je voudrais commencer par saluer le courage et la force d'un de vos camarades. Harry Potter a vaincu l'année dernière le plus grand mage noir de son époque. Il a agit avec sagesse pour pouvoir le défaire et je crois qu'il mérite notre admiration pour sa bravoure. »

Une autre slave d'applaudissement se fit entendre et plusieurs se levèrent pour ovationner le héro. Même plusieurs étudiants parmi les Serpentard acclamèrent le vainqueur Harry rougit et regarda devant lui. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne s'habituerait jamais à être mis en avant plan.

« Ensuite, reprit le directeur, je me dois de vous faire les consignes d'usage. Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge… »

Harry n'écoutait plus, il repensait à toutes ses dernières années passé ici. Comment il se sentait bien dans se lieu et combien il n'avait pas hâte de le quitter. C'était sa deuxième maison et il s'y sentait comme chez lui. Il aimait la place et aimait se balader entre ses murs. Il était à l'aise avec tous les enseignants, même avec le professeur Snape avec qui, il avait combattu lors du combat final. Des liens spéciaux s'étaient alors créé avec l'homme. Il n'était pas rendu bons amis, mais maintenant, le maître des potions le respectait et reconnaissait en lui un grand sorcier. Harry se demandait même comment se serait en cours. Est-ce qu'il continuerait à le respecter ou bien il recommencerait à l'humilier comme il le faisait avant?

Le repas apparu quelques instants plus tard, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

- Je suis tellement contente, disait Hermione, c'est une excellente nouvelle.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui connaît la matière, répondit Ron.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez? Questionna Harry lorsqu'il émergea.

- Tu n'as pas écouté! Fit la brunette surprise.

- Rémus revient enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, compléta Ron

- C'est une nouvelle fantastique, s'exclama Harry.

- C'est exactement ce que nous disions, vieux frère.

Le lendemain matin, durant le déjeuné, Minerva McGonagall, passa l'horaire de l'année aux étudiants de sa maison.

- Encore une fois on débute avec une double classe de potion, soupira Ron.

- C'est drôle, je ne suis pas surpris, ironisa Harry.

- Allez, les gars, le professeur Snape n'a plus de rôle à jouer, il sera certainement différent.

- Hermione, la journée ou je verrai Snape enjoué pour un cours je te dirai qu'il est différent, mais pour l'instant, j'en doute.

- Oh non, Ron. Il ne faut pas qu'il sourisse, je vais en faire une attaque cardiaque, se moqua Harry.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, comme au bon vieux temps.

Le premier cours de potion de l'année montra quelques différences avec ce qu'ils avaient connu dans le passé. En effet, le professeur Snape ne montra aucun signe d'ironie envers les Gryffondor, ce qui était assez surprenant. Mais le ton de sa voix, dure et froide, resta comme avant. Le cours se déroula étrangement bien, ce qui fit peur à certain étudiant qui attendait à tout moment l'explosion du maître des potions. Mais rien ne vint.

À la fin du cours, les étudiants discutaient entre eux du changement opéré chez Snape…

- Tu crois qu'il était dans son état normal?

- On aurait dit qu'il était sous impérium…

- J'ai ajouté trop de racine d'aulne et il n'a rien dit…

- C'est surement une autre personne sous l'effet du polynectar…

Bref, personne ne reconnaissait l'enseignant autrefois partial, froid, sarcastique et dure avec les autres maisons que la sienne. Et il fut le sujet de conversation de la journée entre la majorité des étudiants. Seul quelques Serpentard n'aimaient pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait, entre autre, parce que c'était la preuve qu'il avait belle et bien espionné pour le compte de l'Ordre, donc, qu'il avait trahit le Maître et leurs parents.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent énormément. Les cours passaient à une vitesse folle et bientôt l'halloween serait là. Cette année, Dumbledore avait décidé de célébrer l'événement par un bal masqué ou tous, sans exception, devraient être costumé.

« Vieux fou, il en demande beaucoup trop cette fois. Comme si j'avais envie de me déguiser pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'en est pas question. Je n'irai tout simplement pas à son bal. Qu'il essais de me faire changer d'idée, il verra qu'il a fini de jouer avec moi. Ma décision est prise et je ne changerai pas. »

Severus en voulait définitivement au directeur d'avoir demandé au enseignant de se costumer eux aussi pour célébrer cette journée. Il n'avait pas envie de participé et trouvait que ça briserait l'autorité qu'il avait s'il venait au bal costumé. Mais contrairement à ce que Snape voulait, Albus réussit une fois de plus à le faire changer d'idée. Et c'est ainsi que le maître des potions se retrouva dans un costume de comte Dracula. Un vampire… c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la personnalité de Severus, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi ce déguisement.

Harry avait décidé de s'amuser un peu pour cette journée et il avait fait apparaître sur son visage une longue barbe blanche comme celle du directeur. Ainsi déguisé en Albus, plusieurs le confondirent avec le vrai. Il s'amusa follement à donner des directives absurdes à plusieurs enseignants qui lui obéissaient. Ainsi, Minerva donna congé à ses étudiants pour aller chercher des bonbons aux citrons à Pré-au-Lard pour la soirée, Flitwick du faire apparaître une centaine de pétards et madame Pomfresh fut envoyé aider Hagrid avec le groupe de scroutt. Le vrai directeur s'amusait follement de l'initiative du jeune homme et le laissa faire durant toutes la journée. Seul Severus ne mordit pas lorsqu'Harry lui demanda de faire faire une potion d'hilarité aux étudiants et de la tester sur lui.

- Il n'est pas question que je m'empoisonne en testant leur potion. Vous le ferez vous-même si vous y tenez tant.

- Mais voyons Severus, ils ne sont surement pas si mauvais que ça. Se sont des sixièmes années. Ils savent comment concocter une potion si simple, j'en suis convaincu.

- Et je n'ai jamais été cobaye, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Ron pour sa part avait revêtu un costume de dragon. Il était si imposant qu'il bousculait tout sur son passage. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il se goinfra dans les plats de nourriture, prétextant qu'un dragon mange beaucoup. Il mangea tellement, qu'à la fin de la journée, il eu mal à l'estomac.

Hermione avait choisi un costume de Shéhérazade qui mettait ses courbes en valeur et qui lui donnait un charme indiscutable. Mais elle n'avait pas songé un instant qu'en se déguisant ainsi, elle attirerait le regard des garçons de la place et surtout pas celui de son enseignant de potion. Donc, toute la soirée, malgré elle, elle reçu diverse invitations à la danse et plusieurs osèrent même l'invité à terminer la soirée dans leur lit. Mais elle les refusa toutes, se scandalisant du peu de fierté que certains faisait preuve.

Severus, lui, se tint à l'écart, se contentant de regarder la jeune femme tout en essayant de faire taire le désir qui montait en lui en la contemplant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione regrettait toujours son choix de costume pour l'halloween.

- J'aurais vraiment du choisir autre chose. Je ne peux même plus me concentrer sur mes cours. On passe son temps à me regarder et à m'envoyer des petits messages. C'est vraiment agaçant.

- Mione, tu es magnifique, c'est normal que tu attires les hommes, lui dit Ron.

- Ce ne sont pas des hommes, Ron, ce ne sont que des gamins en pleine crise hormonale. J'ai pas envie de faire les babysitter pour des gamins immatures.

- Ils ont ton age, Hermione, dit Harry. Et c'est normal de vouloir avoir une petite amie, surtout la plus belle de l'école.

- Harry, n'exagèrent rien. Je n'ai rien d'un premier prix de beauté. Et lorsque je voudrai avoir un petit ami, je le choisirai un homme mature qui aura des points en commun avec moi et qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis et non seulement pour pouvoir baiser avec moi.

Dans un autre local plus bas dans le château de Poudlard, Severus était installlé dans son fauteuil favori et parlait avec lui-même.

- C'est une étudiante, il faut que je me la sorte de l'esprit.

- « oui, mais elle a un corps divin »

- Elle est aussi plus mature que les autres

- « Et elle te plait, c'est le principal »

- Mais je ne peux pas…

- « Pourquoi, donne-moi seulement une bonne raison »

- Je suis enseignant et elle est étudiante.

- « Je ne vois pas le problème »

- Il faut que je me la sorte de la tête

- « Pourtant elle te fait beaucoup d'effet »

- Je ne peux pas rester ainsi sans rien faire.

- « Alors va la voir et saute-lui dessus »

- Hein, quoi? Tu es censé être ma conscience… Et je suis plus raisonnable que toi…

- « Mais moi je vois qu'il ce qui te manque, alors j'essais de t'aider »

- M'aider à me faire rejeter…

- « Pas du tout, t'aider à avoir enfin quelqu'un dans ta vie »

- Mais que ferait-elle avec un homme comme moi, j'ai deux fois son age…

- « En amour, l'age ne compte pas »

- Pff… Je vais aller voir Albus… J'ai besoin de vacances… En m'éloignant d'ici quelques temps les choses devraient s'arranger.

- « Dis plutôt que tu as peur de t'engager »

- Oh, tais-toi!

Une fois rendu dans le bureau du directeur…

- Albus, je n'aurais pas du revenir cette année comme enseignant.

- Et pourquoi donc, Severus.

- Parce que je n'aie pas la concentration que j'avais avant.

- C'est normal, il faut que tu te laisse du temps. Tu as caché tellement longtemps ta vrai personnalité. Donnes-toi une petite chance.

- Mais je ne peux pas continuer à enseigner comme ça!

- Je te comprends mieux que tu ne le penses, dit le vieil homme.

- Vous ne comprenez rien

- C'est normal d'avoir un certain manque… Cela faisait tellement longtemps que tu jouais un rôle, que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Laisse le temps aller, tu verras, tout ira bien.

- Je ne peux pas faire mes cours dans cet état, j'ai plus souvent qu'autre chose les idées ailleurs.

- Severus, tu as tellement longtemps fait taire tes désirs, c'est normal qu'ils ressortent.

« Le vieux fou, on dirait qu'il sait de quoi je parle. »

- Je désire prendre des vacances, et maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre la fin des cours.

- Je ne peux que refuser, Severus. Il faut que tu poursuives. J'ai peur que si je te laisse aller, tu ne t'isole et sombre dans une dépression.

- Mais Albus…

- Non, ma décision est pour ton bien. Et n'oublie pas, laisse tes sentiments ressurgir, ils ont été trop longtemps enfuient au fond de toi.

Snape marmonnait en redescendant vers ses appartements, il maugréait après Albus qui n'avait pas voulu accepter sa demande. Il maudissait le directeur de toujours tout savoir. Et il se maudissait de ne pas être capable de s'enlever de la tête une certaine jeune femme qu'il avait vu sous un nouveau jour le soir de l'halloween.

* * *

Voilà le début tout simple de l'histoire... laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des commentaires, c'est encourageant et plaisant à lire.

Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

Un matin où elle se fit encore une fois entourée dans sa salle commune, les trois amis descendirent pour le petit déjeuné avec une immense frustration. Quand cette situation allait-elle bien s'arrêter? C'était une bonne question, mais aucun des trois n'avaient de réponse.

- Il faut que tu te trouves un petit ami, dit Ron avec espoir.

- Non, il n'est pas question que je sorte avec un gars simplement pour avoir la paix.

- Mais Hermione, c'est la seule façon que je vois pour qu'il te laisse un peu.

- Ron, lorsque j'aurai un petit ami, c'est parce que je l'aimerai et que je voudrai être avec lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas obligé d'être officiel, tu peux seulement faire semblant, au moins le temps qu'ils cessent un peu de t'importuner, conseilla Harry.

- Je ferais un bon parti, dit Ron entre deux bouchés de toast.

- Ils ne croiraient jamais, c'est absurde. Comme si je pouvais sortir avec l'un de vous deux alors qu'on est simplement amis.

- Je peux avoir l'air convainquant, Mione chérie.

Harry pouffa de rire en entendant le rouquin.

- Tu vois, dit Hermione, même Harry n'y croit pas, alors laisse tomber.

Après un cours de DCFM, ils avaient cours de potion. Maintenant, ils commençaient à s'habituer à la nouvelle attitude de leur enseignant. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à niaiser durant le cours mais que s'ils s'efforçaient de travailler convenablement, Snape serait près à leur donner un coup de main en cas de problème. Et surtout, Severus n'enlevait plus de point inutilement à leur maison, ce qui était très encourageant. Aujourd'hui, c'était justement une potion très complexe qu'ils auraient à réaliser.

Snape avait demandé un travail individuel pour ce cours. Chacun devait préparer ses ingrédients lui-même et faire la concoction seul. C'était une façon pour l'enseignant de voir ou était rendu chaque élève. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait profiter des forces de l'autre pour augmenter sa note personnelle.

Au moment d'ajouter les racines d'aulnes tranchés finement, Severus passa près d'Hermione et stoppa sa main.

- Il faut les déposer très délicatement si on ne veut pas voir la potion changer de couleur, lui expliqua-t-il en le faisant lui-même pour lui donner un exemple.

Hermione fut extrêmement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son enseignant ait une peau chaude et douce... Et sa voix, quelle voix! Une voix douce, basse, enivrante… Et son mouvement pour déposer les racines, presque tendrement… Elle fut tellement stupéfiée par l'enseignant, qu'elle se perdit dans le reste de la concoction. Elle ne repensait qu'à la manière dont il l'avait arrêté, sans brusquerie, sans sarcasme. Il avait réellement changé et Hermione était la première à le remarquer. Il avait changé à un tel point que…

Une nuit, sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione réveilla ses copines de dortoir en gémissant dans ses rêves. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit calme et paisible. Deux mains douces et chaudes la caressaient tendrement. Tout son corps en avait le frisson tellement c'était plaisant. Elle tortillait légèrement sous la couverture. Une voix basse et envoutante lui murmurait de belles paroles au creux de l'oreille. Un rêve des plus merveilleux…

Lavande ne pu reconnaître qui la faisait rêver ainsi, mais elle était convaincue d'une chose, c'était à cause d'un homme, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et au petit matin, elle était le sujet de discussion de toute sa maison. Rapidement, tout le monde s'était passé le mot qu'elle faisait des rêves agréables.

- Tu devrais te trouver un petit copain, conseillaient certain.

- C'est une bonne baise qu'il te faut, recommandaient d'autre.

- Je suis là pour toi, disait quelques gars.

- Je serai comme dans tes rêves, s'essayaient plusieurs.

Harry et Ron trouvaient la situation comique, voir Hermione essayé d'éloigner les garçons qui la harcelaient tout en rougissant énormément.

- Dit, demanda le rouquin, à qui tu rêvais?

- À personne, répondit-elle brusquement.

- Hermione, reprit Harry, ne nous ment pas comme ça. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec toi dans ton rêve.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens même plus, grognassa-t-elle, trop honteuse pour avouer qu'il s'agissait de Snape.

- Comme c'est moche, faire un si beau rêves et ne plus s'en souvenir, fit remarquer Harry.

- Moi, en tout cas, poursuivit Ron, ce genre de rêve, je m'en souviens toujours.

- Hé bien moi, j'aime mieux ne pas m'en souvenir, s'exclama Hermione en se levant pour sortir de la salle commune.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent partir, surprit de sa réaction.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra?

- Surement, vieux. Ce n'est pas la première à faire ce genre de rêve.

- Justement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça la mets si mal à l'aise.

- Probablement parce qu'elle s'est fait prendre, fit Ron.

- Et ou tu crois qu'elle soit allée?

- À la bibliothèque, comme toujours.

- T'as certainement raison, fit Harry. Tu désires profiter de cette journée pour aller voler un peu.

- Bonne idée, un peu d'entrainement ne sera pas de trop, on a un match contre Serpentard qui s'en vient, il n'est pas question qu'on les laisse gagner.

Contrairement à ce qu'avaient pensé les garçons, Hermione n'était pas à la bibliothèque. Elle avait plutôt choisi de simplement se promener, elle avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et était partie vers le parc de Poudlard. Elle marchait sans porter attention aux autres étudiants qu'elle croisait. Elle réfléchissait…

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve à lui? Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui. C'est certainement du à ce qu'il a fait hier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me touche? Il a les mains si douces. Surprenant, je m'attendais à ce qu'elles soient râpeuses. Et sa voix, si envoutante, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui comme ça? Je suis sortie pour me le sortir de la tête, mais c'est le contraire qui arrive. Comme une obsession…Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un homme, c'est définitif. Une fille normale ne rêverait pas comme ça de son enseignant, surtout pas de Snape. » _

Dans son laboratoire, Severus tournait en rond. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir une jolie brunette de la tête.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'arrête, que je lui prenne la main?

- _Pour faire ce que tout bon enseignant aurait fait, répondit sa conscience. _

- Elle est si douce et chaude.

- _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller la rejoindre? _

- J'ai jamais réagit de la sorte auparavant pour une femme.

- _Il était temps que tu réalises ce que peut faire une femme. _

- C'est bizarre comment je me suis senti bien à se simple contact.

- _Alors, n'attends plus et va l'embrasser, c'est encore mieux, lui conseilla sa conscience. _

- Mais c'est une étudiante, Miss je sais tout en plus. Je ne peux pas la laisser m'affecter ainsi.

- _Pourquoi pas? _

- C'est absurde! Il faut absolument que je me trouve une femme ou bien je ne réponds plus de mes foutues hormones.

Le soir même, Severus sorti des murs de l'école pour se rendre dans une boite de nuit. Il avait la ferme intention de se trouver une femme qui soit pour lui. Mais sa sortie ne se déroula pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il fut surpris de voir combien superficielle étaient les jeunes femmes qu'il croisait. Elles se pavanaient dans des tenues hyper sexy et vaporeuses, dévoilant de superbes courbes. Elles dansaient en se déhanchant exagérément ce qui faisait réagir les garçons qui les admiraient.

Quelques unes vint le trouver pour passer un bon moment avec lui, certaines lui demandaient même directement s'il désirait aller dans un coin pour recevoir une petite gâterie. D'autres l'invitèrent à venir baiser avec elles ou à passer la nuit dans leurs bras. Mais Severus refusa toutes les invitations, il n'était pas intéressé à de telle futilité, il voulait du vrai. Il trouvait ça trop léger et immature. Il voulait une femme qui soit comme lui, simple et mature, aimant les mêmes choses que lui. Ce n'était décidément pas ce qu'il voyait dans la boite présentement. Aucune des filles qu'il voyait ne semblait être là pour trouver une relation stable et à long terme.

Mais ou chercher pour trouver une femme intéressante? Le lendemain, il décida d'éplucher les journaux dans la catégorie Femme cherche Homme. Il n'y avait que sept annonces ce jour là.

« Femme fatale cherche homme pour aventure amoureuse le temps d'un voyage »

« Femme cherche homme pour relation sado-maso »

« Femme cherche bel homme athlétique pour sexe actif »

« Femme à belle poitrine cherche homme pour partager son lit »

« Femmes bisexuelles cherche homme pour relation à trois »

« Femme cherche homme pour rencontre occasionnelle »

« Femme dominatrice cherche homme soumis »

- Grr… Y'a pas moyen de trouver une femme normale dans ces petites annonces, grogna Snape. Comme si j'allais m'embarqué dans ce genre de cirque…

Puis il jeta le journal dans le feu avec rage. Décidément, rien n'allait comme il le désirait et la nuit qu'il venait de passer n'était rien pour arranger les choses. Tous ses rêves avaient été envahit par une belle brunette qui souriait que pour lui. Il du même prendre son membre en main pour se soulager.

Un autre soir, tandis qu'Hermione errait dans le château pour fuir ses assaillants, trois Serpentard la bloquèrent dans un coin sombre.

- Tiens, que fait notre beauté seule se soir? Demanda Draco.

- Rien Malfoy, je rentrais à mon dortoir justement.

- Je suis certain que tu aimerais mieux te retrouver dans mes bras. Et que tu me cherchais.

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai rien à faire d'une andouille comme toi, cracha Hermione.

Malfoy se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la bosse dans son pantalon.

- Je suis convaincu que tu aimerais bien voir de plus près ce que j'ai à t'offrir, dit-il en bougeant son bassin.

- Pousse-toi, je dois rentrer à mon dortoir, dit la jeune femme en essayant de repousser le blond.

Au même moment, un enseignant faisait sa tournée des couloirs pour s'assurer que tous les étudiants étaient dans leur maison respective. Lorsqu'il tourna le coin du couloir, il surprit les membres de sa maison qui embêtaient la brunette. Immédiatement, la jalousie l'envahit. Il stoppa et resta sur place pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le groupe. Il voulait voir si Hermione accepterait les avances de Draco. En voyant la jeune femme se débattre pour repousser les trois garçons, il se rua vers eux.

- Vingt points de moins chaque pour être à l'extérieur de votre dortoir, hurla-t-il en repoussant Malfoy et ses sbires. Vous êtes correct, Miss Granger?

- Heu… Oui, merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre tour, ce sera plus sécuritaire, déclara Snape d'une voix plus douce.

Hermione fut extrêmement surprise de la réaction de Severus mais elle le suivit sans dire un mot. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se faisait raccompagner ainsi. Et elle se demandait bien pourquoi Snape s'inquiétait à ce point à son sujet. Il l'avait toujours traité comme une insupportable Miss je sais tout. Pourquoi ce changement si soudain? Est-ce simplement pour prouver sa nouvelle personnalité? C'est sur ces questionnements qu'elle se coucha et s'endormie, mais durant la nuit, ses rêves furent peuplé d'un homme aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux profonds et noirs. Encore une fois, elle murmura dans son sommeil, mais cette fois, aucune de ses collègues de dortoir ne furent réveillées.

De retour dans ses appartements, Severus se servit immédiatement un verre de whisky. Il était fou de rage contre ses étudiants.

- Il n'a pas le droit de la forcer, grognassa-t-il. Il va falloir que je l'aie à l'œil. Le connaissant, il ne la lâchera pas tant qu'elle ne cédera pas. Il n'est pas question que je la laisse tomber dans le piège, Draco n'est pas fait pour elle. Il lui faut un homme plus mature et non un jeune insouciant comme lui.

Heureusement, pour la jeune femme, les jours qui suivirent se firent un peu moins pénibles. Bizarrement, la majorité des garçons arrêtèrent de la harceler presqu'en même temps. Seul quelques plus téméraires continuèrent à montrer leur charme à la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'ils se faisaient voir par Draco et ses sbires, rapidement, ils recevaient une petite leçon qu'ils n'étaient pas près à oublier. C'est ainsi que Dean se retrouva à l'infirmerie pour une fracture de la jambe. Mais personne n'osait se plaindre de la crainte que leur imposait Malfoy et ses deux gorilles.

Severus voyait bien le jeu du jeune blond pour s'approprier la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire sans attirer l'attention sur lui. ET en aucun cas il ne voulait qu'on devine qu'il avait envie de la jeune femme.

- _Pourquoi tu te caches? Lui demanda sa conscience. _

- Je ne me cache pas, répondit Snape.

- _Oh si! Je sais que tu l'aimes, alors montre lui. _

- Non mais ça ne va pas? Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- _Pourquoi pas? _

- Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut.

- _Arrête de te mentir à toi-même! Tu sais que tu serais bien avec elle. _

- Moi oui, mais pour elle je n'en suis pas si sur.

- _Donne-moi une bonne raison de la laisser à un autre. _

- Je suis trop vieux

- _Mauvaise raison, l'amour n'a pas d'age, je te l'ai déjà dit. _

- Je ne suis pas une beauté.

- _C'est superficiel et tu le sais très bien, répondit la conscience. _

- Je… je…

- _Tu es à court d'argument, alors j'avais raison. _

- Bon ok, peut-être…

Severus décida donc de convoquer le jeune Malfoy dès le lendemain matin. Il voulait le mettre en garde qu'il était au courant de son petit jeu et qu'il ne le laisserait pas continuer ainsi. En mettant son rival hors d'état de nuire, probablement qu'Hermione le remarquerait enfin et qu'il pourrait l'avoir pour lui. C'était décidé, s'il le fallait, il ferait expulser le jeune Draco pour pouvoir avoir le chemin libre…

Mais il n'eut pas à utiliser ses mesures extrêmes car en bon Serpentard, il su utiliser les bons arguments pour mettre en retrait le jeune blond sans pour autant révéler son attirance personnelle pour la jeune femme. Restait maintenant à trouver comment séduire Hermione et la faire tomber dans ses bras…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des commentaires, c'est encourageant et plaisant à lire.

Bonne Lecture!!!

Après son histoire avec Malfoy, Hermione fut plus alerte qu'avant lorsqu'elle se promenait. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être dans un endroit éclairé et à la vue de tous. Elle voulait être certaine que plus personne ne la recoincerait dans un coin. Mais elle n'avait pas osé parler de l'incident à Ron et Harry car elle ne voulait pas que les deux gars aillent la venger et ne s'attirent une réprimande. Malgré cela, son attitude avait beaucoup changé. Elle repensait sans arrêt à la chance qu'elle avait eu que Severus passe par là se soir là. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver? De plus, elle craignait énormément que Malfoy recommence. Elle ne savait pas que le maître des potions avait arrangé les choses. Donc à chaque fois qu'elle avait un cours en commun avec Serpentard, elle avait de légers tremblements, à peine perceptibles. Mais un homme remarqua ce que ni Harry, ni Ron ne vit.

- _Elle n'est pas bien, constata la conscience de Severus. _

- C'est bien visible, je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour le remarquer.

- _Va lui demander ce qu'elle a _

- Ça ne va pas! Elle ne se confiera jamais à moi!

- _Je suis convaincu que ça à voir avec Draco, regarde comme elle lui lance des regards rempli de crainte. _

- Mais il m'a promit de ne plus rien tenter

- _Es-tu certain qu'il a tenu sa parole? Moi je me poserais des questions. _

- Il va me le payer s'il a touché à nouveau à **MA** Hermione.

- _Ok, c'est ta Hermione maintenant, je croyais que tu n'avais pas le courage de lui parler. _

- Je vais le faire, j'attends seulement le bon moment.

- _C'est bien ce que je croyais, tu as peur qu'elle te rejette, c'est pourquoi tu n'y vas pas. Mais plus tu attends, plus tu prends le risque que quelqu'un d'autre soit là pour la rassurer. _

- Ok, j'ai compris, je vais lui parler immédiatement après le cours…

- _Voilà une bonne idée! _

Comme prévu, Severus demanda à Hermione de rester après le cours et lorsque tous les étudiants furent sortis, il ferma la porte et posa un sort d'insonorisation pour que personne n'entende la conversation.

- Miss Granger, débuta-t-il. J'ai remarqué que vous trembliez aujourd'hui dans mon cours. Est-ce que cela a à voir avec ce que Monsieur Malfoy vous a fait?

- Je…

- Miss Granger, vous pouvez parler ici sans crainte. Est-ce que monsieur Malfoy a essayé de vous toucher à nouveau?

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi tout ces tremblements? La crainte se lit sur votre visage.

- C'est juste que je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement. Lorsque Malfoy veut quelque chose, en général, il l'obtient. Et j'appréhende qu'il recommence.

- Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire, j'ai eu une discussion avec monsieur Malfoy, il ne vous embêtera plus. Et si jamais il vous approche le moindrement, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je m'occuperai de lui à nouveau.

À se moment, Hermione leva les yeux pour la première fois depuis la fin du cours. Elle croisa le regard profond de l'enseignant et elle y lu de la sincérité. Son cœur fit un bond. Il avait vraiment fait quelque chose pour elle, pour lui éviter de revivre une mauvaise expérience à nouveau. C'était difficile à croire venant de Snape, mais c'était bien vrai.

- Je vous remercie, bredouilla-t-elle.

- C'est la moindre des choses, Miss Granger. Le comportement du jeune Malfoy est totalement inacceptable et n'a pas lieu d'être entre les murs du château.

Hermione ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il ait fait cela que parce que le règlement l'interdit. Snape n'avait jamais puni ses propres étudiants même ceux qui enfreignaient les règles et surtout pas Draco. Il avait vraiment changé et elle aimait ce nouvel enseignant.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Harry et Ron s'inquiétaient pour leur amie. Ils avaient beau tendre l'oreille, ils n'entendaient absolument rien de ce qui se passait dans la classe.

- Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle reste? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange, répondit Harry. En plus, avec se sort d'insonorisation, on ne peut rien savoir.

- Il avait certainement une bonne raison de la garder.

- C'est Snape, vieux. Il est peut-être en train de la torturer.

- N'exagère rien, Ron!

- Si elle ne sort pas bientôt, je rentre, même sans permission.

- Si tu fais ça, c'est toi que Snape va torturer.

- La chauve-souris ne me fait pas peur.

- Bien sur, c'est pour ça que tu fonds sur ta chaise lorsqu'il approche de notre table, railla Harry.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir et Hermione sorti du local. Aussitôt, elle fut assaillit de questions de la part de ses deux amis…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

- Pourquoi voulait-il que tu restes?

- Il t'a donné une retenue?

- Il t'a donné un devoir supplémentaire?

- Qu'avait-il à te reprocher cette fois?

- **Hey STOP**! Lança Hermione, lasse par toutes ses questions auxquelles elle n'avait même pas le temps de répondre. Le professeur Snape avait quelques questions à me poser qui ne vous regarde pas.

- Mais Hermione, fit Ron, tu ne nous caches jamais rien. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas parler devant nous?

- Je l'ai dit, ça ne vous concernait pas.

- Hermione…

- Non, je ne veux plus en parler, dit-elle brusquement.

- Tu es en train de changer si tu veux mon avis, fit Ron déçu.

- Je ne voulais pas de ton avis, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire.

Puis, elle partie d'un pas rapide, laissant les deux garçons en plan.

Se soir là, Hermione se coucha encore une fois avec des questionnements de toutes sortes. Pourquoi Snape était-il maintenant gentil avec elle? Qu'y avait-il de plus que de la sincérité dans ses yeux? C'était quoi l'étincelle qu'elle avait discerné? Ou était rendu l'affreux professeur qu'elle avait eu les six dernières années? Était-ce un sourire qu'elle avait vu naître sur ces lèvres? Ces lèvres, c'était la première fois qu'elle les remarquait vraiment. Elles étaient toutes fines… Elle s'endormie en s'imaginant se faisant embrasser par ces lèvres rosés qu'elle avait découverte aujourd'hui.

Durant plus de quatre jours, elle s'isola, n'allant plus manger avec ses amis et restant la plus part du temps à la bibliothèque. Mais ce qu'elle y cherchait, ne se trouvait malheureusement pas dans les livres. Aucun livre ne pouvait dire précisément ce qu'était l'amour et comment cela commençait. Aucun bouquin ne parvenait à décrire ce sentiment si fort. Aucun imprimé n'expliquait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de nous lorsqu'on est en amour. Et pourtant, c'était bien ça qui envahissait Hermione sans qu'elle le sache.

Elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac, son appétit diminuait, plus une nuit ne passait sans que Snape envahisse ses rêves… Oui, un sentiment tout nouveau pour elle était en train de naître et de la changer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer et à le comprendre. De plus, elle se sentait honteuse de rêver de son enseignant, un homme de deux fois son âge. Elle était certaine qu'il ne voudrait pas d'elle, une simple étudiante. C'était de la folie de croire qu'il pourrait un jour y avoir ne serait-ce que le début d'une relation entre eux. De toute façon, que dirait Harry et Ron? Ils crieraient certainement au scandale. Ils accuseraient Snape de l'avoir ensorcelé, de lui avoir donné un filtre d'amour puissant. Et que dirait Snape des fantasmes d'une jeune adolescente?

Le soir de noël, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les étudiants qui n'étaient pas rentré pour les vacances célébraient ensemble. En voyant Ginny blottie dans les bras d'Harry, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Severus. Que faisait-il présentement? Était-il seul en cette soirée de noël? Ou bien avait-il quelqu'un avec qui célébrer cet événement? Avait-il reçu des cadeaux lui aussi?

Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle pensait à lui en un moment pareil. Peut-être parce qu'elle aurait aimé se trouver elle aussi blottie dans des bras réconfortants. Elle avait beau chassé ses images de Severus seul de ses pensées, il y revenait sans cesse.

_« Je ne suis pas normale_, se répétait-elle sans cesse_. Je pense à mon enseignant alors que je devrais célébrer noël avec mes amis » _

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de faire finir ses rêves, que tout redevienne comme avant, avant cette soirée d'Halloween. Soirée où tout a basculé pour elle, soirée où elle fut remarquée par beaucoup trop de gars à son goût.

Severus de son côté avait remarqué que la jeune femme se tenait moins avec ses deux amis. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait, pour lui, Potter et Weasley étaient de vrais boulets. Et c'était une bonne chose qu'ils se tiennent loin de sa choisie. Mais il espérait que ce fut par choix qu'Hermione s'éloignait d'eux et non parce qu'ils l'auraient blessé. Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, était de poser la question. Mais il se voyait très mal aller demander directement à Hermione ce qui se passait. Surtout que pour l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment de ses affaires à lui. Mais en bon Serpentard, il trouverait certainement le moyen de faire parler la jeune femme et se rapprocher d'elle par la même occasion.

Et l'occasion se présenta la journée même. En effet, durant le cours de potion, Severus reçu la visite de madame Pomfresh. Elle avait besoin qu'il renouvelle son stock de potion régénératrice. Severus en profita donc pour faire une offre à Hermione.

- Miss Granger, puis que votre niveau en potion est excellent, je me demandais si vous aviez envie d'un petit défi supplémentaire?

- Qui? Moi?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement Snape venait de la complimenter en disant qu'elle avait un bon niveau en potion, mais en plus, il lui proposait de l'aider pour la confection d'une potion très complexe. C'était totalement surréaliste.

- C'est bien à vous que je propose de m'assister pour préparer la concoction demandé. Je crois que votre niveau est suffisant pour que vous ne me nuisiez pas. Et ce serait bon pour votre apprentissage.

- Moi je pourrais vous assister professeur, proposa Draco hautainement.

- Lorsque j'aurai besoin de faire chauffé de l'eau je vous demanderai, répliqua froidement Snape. De toute façon, il faut un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que celui d'un scroutt pour faire cette potion.

Draco fut mort de honte devant la réponse de l'enseignant. Il était pourtant certain que sa présence serait appréciée, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il venait de se faire rabrouer royalement, devant toute la classe en plus.

- Alors Miss Granger, un petit défi vous intéresse? Demanda Snape en revenant devant elle.

Hermione n'était pas pour laisser passer une occasion comme celle là. C'était une chance unique pour elle de travailler une potion des plus complexes que seuls les grands maîtres confectionnent. Et sa curiosité avait prit le dessus …

- Oui, bien sur, j'accepte, dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Parfait, nous y travaillerons se soir. Venez me rejoindre après votre dernier cours de la journée.

- D'accord, professeur.

Severus jubilait intérieurement. Il aurait enfin la chance d'être près d'elle, de lui parler un peu plus et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. C'était une chance unique qu'il ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer. Il pourrait aussi, s'il en avait le courage, essayer de la charmer et de la faire tomber dans ses bras.

Le reste de la journée, Severus eu la tête ailleurs. Il manquait définitivement de concentration pour assumer ses cours, au point ou il préféra annuler son dernier cours pour pouvoir se préparer pour la concoction du soir. Il en profita pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Il avait souvent entendu parler les étudiants de ses cheveux gras. Il n'avait jamais dit que c'était à cause d'une lotion protectrice contre les vapeurs de potion, mais exceptionnellement, se soir, il ne mettrait pas cette lotion. Non, il voulait être certain qu'Hermione le remarque, lui et non sa chevelure grasse habituelle.

De plus, il choisi sa plus belle robe pour se soir. Il n'avait jamais osé l'utiliser pour travailler, mais là, c'était une situation exceptionnelle. Il voulait à tout prix mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour se faire découvrir sous un meilleur jour par la jeune femme.

Ensuite, il prévint les elfes de maison d'apporter un repas pour deux au moment du souper dans son laboratoire personnel. Ils n'iraient pas manger dans la grande salle avec les autres se soir, la préparation nécessitant une haute surveillance.

Et finalement, il fit un grand ménage dans son laboratoire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe sur son stock de lubrifiant maison, ni sur ses revues inhabituelles. Ça ferait un trop mauvais effet et annulerait toutes ses possibilités de séduire Hermione.

La jeune femme, de son côté, était toute excitée à l'idée de réaliser une potion si complexe. C'était un grand honneur pour elle que le professeur lui faisait en lui demandant de venir l'assister. Un facteur troubla son esprit quelques instant. Elle s'était promis de tout faire pour chasser l'enseignant de son esprit et de ses rêves. En étant en contact, seule avec lui en plus, ce ne serait pas facile à faire. Mais l'occasion était trop belle et elle ne pouvait pas la refuser.

Durant l'heure du diner, elle alla directement à la bibliothèque pour éplucher les volumes qui parlaient de cette concoction complexe. Elle voulait être certaine d'être à la hauteur des attentes de son enseignant.

Durant l'après-midi, dans son cours d'histoire de la magie, Hermione en profita pour terminer la lecture d'un des bouquins qu'elle avait emprunté sur les potions régénératrices. Avec la lecture de ce livre, elle savait qu'elle serait fin prête à la confection de la potion dans la soirée. Dès que le cours fut terminé, elle se rua dans les cachots pour aller rejoindre Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des commentaires, c'est encourageant et plaisant à lire.

Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

Les cours venaient de terminer et Severus était plus qu'impatient. Hermione allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il revérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il soit impeccable. Il voulait faire une bonne impression à tout prix. Il regarda sa montre de façon machinale, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir l'heure, c'était un geste prouvant son stress immense. Mais Severus devait se reprendre un peu, que dirait-elle de le voir avec les nerfs en boule. Ce n'était pas habituel de voir le maître des potions en proie à un tel niveau d'anxiété. 

**Toc Toc**

C'était elle, il en était certain. Ça ne pouvait pas être personne d'autre, puis qu'il n'avait donné aucun autre rendez-vous, même pas une retenue à un étudiant désagréable. Une fois certain que sa robe était bien mise et que ses cheveux étaient bien placés, il inspira fortement, pour se calmer un peu, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Après avoir tourné la poigné, il ouvrit l'accès et laissa entrer la jeune femme.

Hermione remarqua immédiatement ses cheveux propres, c'était tellement différent. Elle trouva qu'il avait de beaux cheveux ainsi, qu'ils avaient l'air soyeux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas les cheveux toujours ainsi? C'était bizarre, comme s'il s'était lavé que pour elle. Mais elle n'osa pas porter de commentaire.

- Nous ne travaillerons pas ici si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-il. J'ai un laboratoire privé juxtaposé à mes appartements. Ce sera mieux pour la confection de la potion.

Elle le suivit ensuite dans les couloirs jusque devant une toile représentant deux serpents enlacés sur un fond de couché de soleil. Elle trouva étrange de voir une image si romantique garder les appartements de son enseignant. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à voir une toile beaucoup plus sombre et même macabre. Et le mot de passe, «_ amortentia_ », un philtre d'amour puissant, comme s'était étrange pour le maître des potions. Jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les appartements de Snape, elle fut encore plus surprise. C'était décoré avec tellement de goût et de classe. Évidement, c'était dans des teintes Serpentardes, mais c'était tellement chaleureux et beau. Il était difficile de croire qu'un homme seul vivait dans cet appartement et qu'il en ait fait lui-même la décoration.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent encore plus lorsqu'elle remarqua la bibliothèque immense de l'enseignant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher un peu plus pour lire les titres des volumes. Severus s'aperçu qu'elle était impressionné par les livres qu'il possédait et nota mentalement que ça lui ferait une excellente idée cadeau pour la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit enfin la porte du laboratoire, une douce odeur d'épice parfuma leurs narines. Hermione pénétra la première dans la pièce suivit de très près par Snape. Il lui indiqua ou s'installer et sorti un volume ou la recette de la concoction se trouvait. Severus n'avait plus besoin de la lire, il faisait toujours la recette par cœur, mais pour Hermione, il jugea qu'elle aimerait peut-être pouvoir y lire les instructions. Et il avait raison, la brunette se pencha immédiatement sur la page du bouquin. Pendant qu'elle lisait, l'enseignant prépara un chaudron pour recevoir les ingrédients ainsi qu'une planche et un couteau pour la préparation. Lorsque tout fut prêt sur la table de travail, il attendit que la jeune femme termine sa lecture. En attendant, il la regardait et détaillait ses traits magnifiques. Il maugréa parcontre contre les uniformes étudiants qui ne lui permettait pas de percevoir les courbes de la jeune femme. Il aurait aimé avoir la chance d'en voir un peu plus.

Lorsqu'enfin elle releva la tête, Severus lui expliqua comment il désirait procéder pour cette concoction.

- Je crois que votre niveau est suffisant pour que vous réalisiez seule la potion et que je ne fasse que vous superviser. Vous en sentez-vous capable?

Wow! Quelle chance unique pour Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Un sourire immense apparu sur son visage, un sourire qui démontrait combien elle appréciait le privilège que lui offrait le maître des potions.

- Vous n'avez qu'à suivre les instructions et si vous n'êtes pas certaine, je vous aiderai.

- D'accord professeur, répondit-elle avec joie.

Hermione reprit le livre et lu la liste des ingrédients. Severus les avait tous sorti sur la table de travail mais il restait toujours à les préparer. Elle prit alors quelques feuilles dictane et entreprit de les trancher en fines lamelles. Mais dès qu'elle donna son premier coup de couteau, Severus arrêta sa main. Il se positionna en arrière d'elle et guida le mouvement de sa main qui tenait toujours le couteau.

- Pour avoir une meilleure préparation, il faut que tes mouvements soient souples. Comme cela…

Tout en lui tenant la main pour s'assurer qu'elle avait le bon geste, il l'aida à couper toute la quantité nécessaire de dictane. Subtilement, il inspira dans ses cheveux. Merlin qu'elle sentait bon, un doux parfum de cannelle habitait sa chevelure. Severus du se retenir pour ne pas descendre pour sentir plus loin, dans son cou par exemple et y déposer un petit baiser.

Hermione était tellement concentré dans la préparation des ingrédients, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Snape la tenait encore dans ses bras. Elle coupait et coupait encore tout en se focalisant sur son mouvement. Tandis que Severus profitait de la chaleur de son corps, de son odeur, de sa douceur… Mais avant qu'elle n'ait terminé de s'occuper des herbes de toutes sortes, il la lâcha et recula un peu.

- Avant de commencer, nous irons manger. J'ai demandé aux elfes d'apporter le repas à côté pour ne pas perdre de temps en allant dans la grande salle.

- Parfait, répondit-elle en posant le couteau et en prenant une pierre de lave qu'elle avait à réduire en poudre.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de préparer le dernier ingrédient, elle suivit l'homme à travers son appartement. Pour le repas, Severus n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Il avait choisi le menu, prenant soins de choisir des plats qui se mangeaient lentement. Ainsi, il pourrait faire la conversation avec la jeune femme plus facilement. C'était donc un ragoût d'agneau avec riz et salade qui les attendait.

- C'est délicieux, fit Hermione après sa première bouché.

- Oui... vous avez raison.

Severus aurait voulu en dire plus, mais maintenant qu'il avait la chance de discuter avec elle, il ne savait plus quoi dire, il restait sans voix. C'est donc dans le silence qu'ils terminèrent le repas. Snape s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su profité de l'occasion qui était devant lui, mais il restait encore du temps à la soirée. Peut-être que le courage lui reviendrait enfin.

Revenue dans le laboratoire, Hermione relue une nouvelle fois la marche à suivre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se tromper en faisant la potion. Elle commença par mettre l'eau dans le chaudron puis le fit chauffer comme demandé. En attendant que l'eau trouve la bonne température, Severus entreprit de poser quelques questions à Hermione. Mais ne sachant toujours pas de quoi parler, il choisi comme sujet la potion de régénération.

- Vous savez pourquoi elle est extrêmement complexe à faire?

- Tout simplement parce que si on inverse l'ordre d'un ingrédient, la potion devient un poison puissant.

- C'est exact et combien de temps se conserve-t-elle?

- Dix-huit jours, mais il faut la conserver dans un endroit sombre, sinon elle tourne après trois jours.

- C'est excellent, je vois que vous avez beaucoup lu sur le sujet.

- Oui, j'ai passé mon diner à la bibliothèque.

- C'est dommage, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de volume vraiment intéressant. Si vous le désirez, je pourrais vous prêter quelques bouquins de ma bibliothèque personnelle. J'ai remarqué que certains livres vous ont fait envie.

Quoi? Snape qui lui propose de prendre quelques livres. C'était tout simplement trop surprenant pour Hermione. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son enseignant. Depuis quand était-il si agréable avec elle? Elle se demandait ce qui se cachait en dessous de toute cette gentillesse. Mais la curiosité l'empêchait de se questionner un peu plus. Elle accepta donc l'offre avec joie.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre un ou deux volumes à la fois et venir me voir lorsque vous désirerez changer.

- C'est avec plaisir, surtout que j'ai remarqué que vous aviez le livre « Vaincre en toute puissance ». Il ne se trouve pas à la bibliothèque.

- C'est un livre qui est uniquement dans la réserve mais je sais que vous serez assez sage pour ne pas l'utiliser de mauvaise façon. Il contient des sorts d'une puissance incroyable, certains de magie noire.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser, c'est simplement par culture personnelle. C'est toujours intéressant d'en apprendre plus.

Hermione prit les racines et les ajouta à la potion. Ensuite elle brassa en tournant dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre tout en rajoutant la poudre de lave.

Severus la regardait travailler. Ses mouvements étaient souples et délicats. Est-ce qu'elle montrait les mêmes qualités au lit? Était-elle aussi délicate? Et ses baisers, seraient-ils doux et tendres? Ou bien violents et passionnés? Severus se perdait dans ses réflexions au point ou il n'entendit pas Hermione qui lui parlait.

- Professeur?

- Pardon, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Je voulais savoir comment il est possible de cueillir la fleur de lotus, elle est très rare et difficile à obtenir.

- Elle n'est difficile que pour ceux qui ne savent pas ou la chercher. Mais si vous le désirez, je vous montrerai un soir ou j'irai en cueillir dans la forêt interdite.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, dit-elle.

- Alors je vous avertirai lorsque je serai prêt à aller réapprovisionner mes stocks.

Hermione n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Durant six ans il l'avait traité comme si elle avait été insupportable et maintenant, il était prêt à tout pour elle. C'était un changement radical, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, elle aimait la nouvelle version de Snape qu'elle avait devant elle maintenant. Un Severus tout beau, gentil et souriant. Harry avait raison, c'était vraiment étrange de le voir sourire.

La concoction avançait bien et était presque terminé. Il ne restait qu'un ingrédient à ajouter ensuite il faudrait la laisser mijoter durant plus d'une heure. Mais ce n'était pas le plus facile des ajouts qu'il restait. Il fallait mettre de l'écorce d'érable dans le chaudron pendant quinze secondes et la retirer ensuite. Une seconde de plus et la potion s'empoisonnait et une seconde de moins et la potion n'avait aucune propriété curative.

Hermione hésitait, comment être certaine qu'elle ne se tromperait pas. Elle n'osait pas demander l'aide de Severus, voulant essayer de faire la potion par elle-même, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas la rater.

Severus vit son hésitation. Il prit les écorces et les déposa dans un petit sac puis déposa le sac dans la main d'Hermione. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au-dessus du chaudron. Puis, sans la lâcher, il lui montra à faire pendre le sac dans le chaudron et compta d'une voix douce et basse…

Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Six… Sept… Huit… Neuf… Dix… Onze… Douze… Treize… Quatorze… Quinze

Puis il lui releva la main, entrainant le sac par la même occasion. Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement pour retirer sa main de celle de son enseignant. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il la regardait. Dans ses yeux, elle vit une étincelle, un désir… Probablement le même désir que celui qu'elle avait aussi en dedans d'elle. Mais comment en être certaine? Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur de faire cesser se moment qu'elle appréciait.

Après plus de deux minutes, Severus lâcha la main d'Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout que dans son pantalon, le désir était parfaitement visible. Personne ne parlait, le silence régnait et seul le bouillonnement de la potion laissait entendre sa douce musique. Et personne n'osait se regarder non plus. Une chance, parce que sinon, Severus aurait vu qu'Hermione était rouge de gêne.

La jeune femme se tourna et commença à ramasser ce qui était sorti puisque la potion ne nécessitait plus d'autres soins. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de tout ranger, elle prit ses choses et sorti pour se rendre à son dortoir.

Severus la regarda partir. Il eu un pincement au cœur. Il espérait ne pas lui avoir fait trop peur et ne pas avoir détruit ses chances avec la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui tenir la main. Une main si douce, si frêle, si féminine.

Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir su quoi dire pour la retenir un peu plus. Il aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire combien il la trouvait belle, séduisante. Combien elle était brillante et combien elle l'intéressait. Mais le courage lui avait manqué une fois de plus. Il se maudissait pour ça. Il avait risqué sa vie tellement de fois en servant comme espion et aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas capable de parler à une femme. C'était un peu paradoxal.

Hermione s'en retourna à son dortoir en courant. Elle était gênée d'avoir eu des pensées légèrement déplacé lorsqu'elle était avec l'enseignant. D'avoir apprécié lorsqu'il lui avait tenu la main, lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait. Il avait un regard si profond, intense. Une belle étincelle avait parcourue ses yeux. Et sa voix, comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'une voix si basse, sensuelle même. Hermione eut un frisson en y repensant. C'était vraiment trop étrange comme soirée. Jamais la confection d'une potion n'avait paru aussi bizarre, comme si ce n'était pas le principal sujet de la soirée. Pourtant, elle avait du utiliser toute sa concentration pour réussir la concoction, mais…

Harry et Ron attendaient la jeune femme et furent contents de la voir rentrer si tôt. Ils se levèrent immédiatement pour aller à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle franchit le tableau donnant accès à leur salle commune.

- Puis? Il n'a pas été trop sévère? Tu as pu faire quelque chose ou tu n'as que regardé?

- Ron, laisse-lui le temps de répondre.

Hermione ne savait pas par ou commencer. Elle aurait bien mieux aimé pouvoir se retrouver dans son lit au lieu de tout raconter à ses amis. Elle voulait garder cette drôle de soirée pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les mettre à l'écart non plus. Elle leur raconta alors seulement les grandes lignes de la soirée.

- Tout c'est bien déroulé, le professeur Snape m'a demandé de confectionner moi-même la potion sous sa supervision.

- Mais c'est une potion très complexe, s'exclama Ron.

- Et alors? Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça! Dit Ron honteux d'avoir douté de son amie.

- Je suis fatigué, je vais monter me coucher, à demain.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant. Il était encore tôt et c'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione voulait se coucher de bonne heure comme ça. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses devoirs avant d'aller voir Snape. Les deux garçons ne reconnaissaient plus leur amie.

Hermione fut contente de retrouver son lit, le seul endroit où elle pouvait être véritablement seule. Elle mit même un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit au cas ou elle gémirait dans ses rêves durant la nuit. Bien confortablement installé sur le dos, Hermione repensa à son enseignant. Elle savait bien qu'elle s'était promis de se le sortir de la tête, mais pour ce soir, elle mit ses bonnes résolutions au placard. Elle avait passé une soirée magnifique et avait envie de la revivre se soir dans ses songes.

* * *

Bah... c'est un autre chapitre de terminer... À vous maintenant de faire votre part pour cette fic, avec un simple commentaire vous pouvez m'encourager à continuer ;) C'est simple et tellement motivant pour un auteur de voir qu'on est lu... Alors vous n'avez qu'à faire un simple clic sur le bouton en bas... 


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des commentaires, c'est encourageant et plaisant à lire.

Bonne Lecture!!!

* * *

Tous deux enlacés, Severus caressait tendrement la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il était le premier à toucher ses deux monts blancs et ferme. C'était un privilège pour lui et il en était honoré. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être le premier pour la jeune Gryffondor. Mais maintenant, elle était à lui, c'était à lui qu'elle se donnait présentement, s'abandonnant sous ses douces caresses.

Il approcha lentement sa bouche de ses seins, il donna quelques coups de langue sur les tétons, elle gémit. Tout était tout simple parfait. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance et lui, la remerciait en lui offrant des soins plus que divin. Il mangeait maintenant à pleine bouche la poitrine d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans sa chevelure pour l'encourager à continuer.

Il posa une main dans son entre-jambe. Malgré le rempart de dentelle, il pouvait sentir la moiteur de son plaisir. Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique et trouva son petit bouton de joie. Il le chatouilla. De son autre main, il pétrissait ses fesses tendrement, tandis que sa bouche dégustait toujours la poitrine invitante.

Son membre durci attendait seulement qu'on s'occupe de lui, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la priorité de Severus. Non, il voulait avant tout profiter de se corps offert et lui donner du plaisir.

Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, elle se tortillait également. Le plaisir était parfaitement visible sur son visage, les yeux fermés, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Severus glissa un doigt dans l'antre humide, elle se cambra. Il sourit. Elle était très bien lubrifiée, prête à le recevoir. Il se monta un peu pour rejoindre sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion, tandis qu'il faisait descendre la culotte de dentelle. Lorsque le morceau de tissus toucha le sol, il s'installa à l'entré de son vagin et pénétra tout en douceur jusqu'à la barrière de sa virginité. Il donna un petit coup un peu plus sec pour la traverser. Elle laissa entendre un petit cri de surprise. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis, lentement, tout doucement, il entreprit de faire un mouvement de va et vient.

Elle gémit à nouveau, un peu plus fort. Elle était serré et chaude. C'était si bon, parfait. Il ne pouvait demander mieux. Il accentua un peu la cadence. Elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en plaindre, au contraire, elle arqua le dos pour lui offrir une meilleure entrée. Il saisi l'occasion avec plaisir.

Maintenant, elle ne gémissait plus, elle criait son appréciation. Elle ne savait plus comment se contenir. Elle avait son premier orgasme, un orgasme incroyable.

À cause des contractions de son vagin, Severus ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il éjacula en elle dans un cri de plaisir.

Malheureusement pour Severus, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il aurait tant aimé que ce se soit réellement passé. Si seulement il avait eu plus de courage, s'il avait été capable de lui parler un peu plus. Mais la soirée ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait prévu. Il espérait voir une nouvelle occasion se présenter à lui.

C'est avec un peu d'amertume qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. Il devrait aussi s'occuper de son membre qui nécessitait soulagement. Il soupira, si seulement elle pouvait savoir combien il était fou d'elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle pour prendre le déjeuné, il la vit à sa table. Il croisa son regard et fut surprit de la voir rougir.

En voyant le maître des potions rentrer dans la grande salle, Hermione croisa son regard. Elle rougit lorsque des souvenirs de ses rêves nocturnes lui remontèrent à l'esprit. Elle avait rêvé des mains de son enseignant se promenant sur son corps et de sa voix envoutante qui lui disait des mots doux.

- Hermione, tu es toute rouge, fit remarqué Ron.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et fixa son assiette. Elle ne pouvait logiquement pas avouer à ses amis qu'elle fantasmait sur son enseignant. Ils ne comprendraient pas et la prendraient pour une folle et c'est à Ste-Mangouste qu'elle finirait.

- Hermione, tu es certaine que ça va? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en se levant.

- Mais ou vas-tu comme ça?

- À la bibliothèque, mentit-elle.

- Mais tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette!

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Hermione avait besoin d'être seule un peu. Elle voulait réfléchir à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était véritablement en train de tomber amoureuse de son professeur de potion et n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour le faire sortir de sa tête? Elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter des cours pour ne plus le voir. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus arrêter de manger pour ne plus le croiser dans la grande salle.

Elle se trouva un coin tranquille dans le parc de Poudlard, puis sorti un parchemin. Elle décida de faire une liste expliquant pourquoi elle fantasmait sur l'homme.

J'aime sa voix Ses mains sont douces et chaudes Il est gentil avec moi Il est mature Il s'intéresse aux mêmes choses que moi si je me fis à ses livres Il n'est pas laid, même si ce n'est pas une beauté 

Hermione regarda sa liste… Puis elle se dit que ce serait peut-être une meilleure idée de faire une liste de choses qu'elle n'aime pas de lui pour réussir à se le sortir de la tête.

Il est plus âgé Il est enseignant 

Hermione eut beau réfléchir, elle ne trouva pas d'autre point négatif et ceux qu'elle avait écrit n'était pas vraiment dérangeant. Qu'il soit plus âgé ne la dérangeait pas vraiment et qu'il soit son enseignant non plus, puisqu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois d'école. Décidément, rien ne l'aidait à ne plus penser à son enseignant.

Elle regarda l'heure et remarqua que son premier cours de la journée débuterait dans quelques minutes. Elle rangea ses choses et se dépêcha pour ne pas être en retard. Elle arriva devant la classe au moment même ou Minerva s'apprêtait à fermer la porte.

- Vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger. Prenez place rapidement.

Durant le cours, Harry s'approcha de son amie.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Hermione, soupira-t-il. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Tu peux m'en parler sans crainte, je suis ton ami… C'est un gars, c'est ça? J'ai remarqué que tu jetais souvent un coup d'œil à Malfoy. C'est lui?

- Non mais tu es fou? Qui voudrait logiquement d'une fouine pareille?

- Hermione, se serait tout à fait normal. Il est beau et tu ne serais pas la première fille à rêver de lui.

- Je ne rêve pas de lui, Harry.

- Alors qui c'est?

- C'est… c'est un peu compliqué…

Minerva s'approcha alors d'eux en les voyant parler.

- Ce n'est pas la place pour placoter. Veuillez vous concentrer sur votre transformation, dit-elle.

- Désolé professeur, fit Hermione l'air penaud.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Harry reposa sa question à Hermione.

- Alors, tu vas finir par me dire qui c'est?

- Je… je ne sais pas, Harry. C'est encore un peu trop flou pour moi.

- Hermione, je suis ton ami. Je ne vais pas me sauver, même si tu me dis que tu rêves de Snape. Mais je sais que tu es plus logique que ça. Alors, qui c'est?

Hermione devint rouge écarlate. Comment pouvait-elle maintenant lui avouer que c'était réellement de Snape qu'elle rêvait alors qu'il la croyait plus logique? Et en même temps, ça lui ferait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin se confier, parler de ses rêves, se vider le cœur. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et était encore plus désespéré en réalisant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots pour un autre cours de potion. Que ferait-elle? Comment pourrait-elle se concentrer sur le cours alors que Severus serait là? Comment pourrait-elle faire la potion du jour alors qu'il se promènerait près d'elle?

Severus attendait avec impatience l'arrivé d'Hermione. Il avait hâte de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, de la revoir. Il avait emporté avec lui un livre de sa bibliothèque, celui dont ils avaient parlé la veille. Il lui demanderait de resté à la fin du cours et en profiterait pour lui remettre. Et peut-être, si le courage était présent, lui offrir de venir l'aider à fabriquer d'autres potions avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était elle qui lui faisait cet effet et il ne pouvait se contrôler. Elle lui faisait perdre toute sa maîtrise légendaire. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua, sauf la jeune femme elle-même, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder en entrant dans le local.

Elle répondit à son sourire puis se rendit à sa place. Elle sorti son bouquin de potion et l'ouvrit à la page indiqué au tableau. Elle prépara les ingrédients machinalement en essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas lever la tête et croiser les yeux de l'enseignant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa concentration et rater sa potion.

Mais Severus, lui, ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle veuille de lui, être près d'elle. À la fin du cours, il lui demanda de rester comme il l'avait prévu.

- Miss Granger, dit-il après le départ des étudiants. Je vous ai amené le livre qui vous intéressait hier.

Hermione prit le volume qu'il lui tendait.

- Merci professeur.

- Je voulais aussi vous offrir de revenir pour confectionner des potions complexes qui seraient beaucoup plus à votre niveau que ce que nous voyons durant les cours.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était bien sur intéressée mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver encore une fois seule avec son professeur. Elle savait que si elle acceptait, elle ne réussirait jamais à ce le sortir de la tête. Mais une occasion comme celle-là était unique et elle voulait en profiter.

Severus n'aimait pas qu'elle prenne autant de temps avant de lui répondre. Toutes sortes de questions lui passèrent dans la tête. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas de lui? Peut-être avait-elle peur de lui? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas se retrouver seule avec lui? Severus avait hâte qu'elle se décide à lui donner une réponse qu'il espérait positive.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui redire son offre, Hermione ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- J'accepte professeur.

Le cœur de Severus manqua alors un battement. Elle avait dit oui et il du faire de gros effort pour se retenir de lui sauter au cou tellement il était content.

- C'est parfait. Vous pouvez venir me rejoindre après vos cours comme hier, proposa-t-il.

C'est ce que fit la jeune femme, immédiatement après son cours de botanique, elle se dirigea vers les cachots.

Severus était très tendu. Il voulait absolument que tout soit parfait pour lui donner une chance de faire des progrès avec la jeune femme. Il avait même choisi une potion très complexe à lui faire faire. Mais il savait qu'elle serait capable de la réussir.

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers les appartements de Severus, la jeune femme se parlait :

_« Il fait ça uniquement pour ton instruction. Il ne peut pas s'intéressé à toi. C'est un enseignant et les enseignants ne fantasment pas sur leurs étudiantes. Et s'il est gentil c'est parce qu'il n'a plus à se cacher, à jouer un rôle. Ne te fait pas d'illusion et cesse de penser à lui. Il faut que tu aies toute ta concentration. » _

Bizarrement, cela n'apaisait pas Hermione. Au contraire, elle aurait souhaité que son enseignant la regarde comme elle le regardait. Elle se disait que ça lui ferait un compagnon idéal. Mature comme elle le souhaitait, intellectuel comme elle et finalement, elle le trouvait charmant. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas en train de faire la cour à son professeur.

Lorsque Severus lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Hermione senti des papillons dans son estomac et son cœur fit un bond. Il n'avait pas sa robe de travail habituelle, il était plutôt en jean avec un simple t-shirt noir. Hermione le trouvait tout simplement craquant habillé ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si découpé, comme s'il s'entrainait quotidiennement. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas baver d'envie en le regardant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'habille ainsi? Il la déconcentrerait certainement dans de tels vêtements.

Il la conduisit à son laboratoire et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de remarqué au travers des jeans qu'il avait un joli fessier ferme. Snape s'aperçu du malaise qu'il causa à la jeune femme et il en fut un peu fier. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente et il en était content. C'était pour lui un premier pas positif dans son plan séduction.

Severus laissa la jeune femme faire la potion qu'il avait choisie sans la déranger. Et comme il l'avait prévu, elle n'eut aucune difficulté. Et elle la réussi même dans un temps tout à fait respectable.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Miss Granger. C'est très impressionnant.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous preniez plus de temps pour faire cette potion la première fois, c'est pourquoi j'avais demandé aux elfes d'apporter encore une fois le repas ici. Vous voudrez bien le partager avec moi?

Severus était nerveux mais fier de lui. Il avait eu le courage de lui demander si elle voulait souper avec lui. Il attendait maintenant sa réponse avec impatience.

- Ok, pas de problème, dit-elle.

- Allons nous installer alors.

Cette fois-ci, durant le repas, Severus ne manqua pas sa chance et il entama une conversation avec la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent par parler de ce que voulait faire la jeune femme après l'école et Severus lui raconta comment il s'était retrouvé à enseigner à Poudlard. Il lui parla aussi de son enfance qui ne fut pas toujours facile, son père alcoolique et sa mère qui était mort alors qu'il était encore jeune, de son entré chez les mangemorts, parce qu'il sentait le besoin de se faire valoir et de son changement de camp. Severus se sentait en confiance avec elle et c'est pourquoi il lui livrait autant de secrets.

Hermione écoutait avidement les paroles de Snape. Elle était de nature curieuse, c'est pourquoi elle apprécia la soirée. Elle avait tellement appris sur son enseignant durant un simple repas. Il était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait connu de lui les six années précédentes. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air aigri dans le passé, ce qui était normal avec l'enfance qu'il avait vécu. Évidement, avec une telle conversation, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le voir de la même façon.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore une fois, un immense merci à ceux et celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des reviews, c'est tellement encourageant.

À cause d'un changement dans mon emploi du temps, je ne pourrais plus poster deux fois par semaines... Je ne posterai qu'une seule fois, c'est à dire le lundi... Merci de votre compréhension...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Aujourd'hui ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hermione venait dans les appartements de Severus pour y faire des potions et depuis sept jours, ils mangeaient ensemble tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Snape aurait bien aimé que les choses aillent plus loin, mais il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer la jeune femme. Chaque chose en son temps et tranquillement, des liens étaient en train de se tisser. 

- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle en arrivant ce jour là.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, mais je vous propose de m'appeler Severus lorsque nous sommes seul.

- Alors, moi c'est Hermione!

Le cœur de Severus fit un bond. Il avait tellement de fois nommé son prénom lorsqu'il était seul. Il l'aimait, Hermione, c'était tellement doux sur sa langue lorsqu'il le prononçait.

Ce jour là, Severus ne savait pas quelle potion faire faire à la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda :

- Il y a-t-il une potion quelconque que vous aimeriez confectionner?

- Je ne sais pas, il y en a tellement que je n'ai pas faite encore. Mais peut-être pourrais-je essayer de faire la potion tue-loup du professeur Lupin?

- Excellente idée, ça vous fera un beau défi et si vous la réussissez, vous saurez que vous serez en mesure de fabriquer n'importe quelles potions.

- Elle est si complexe?

- Parmi les plus complexes que je connaisse, mais j'ai confiance en vous.

Tandis qu'Hermione travaillait à sa potion, dans une tour de l'école, Harry et Ron se faisaient du souci pour leur amie.

- Je suis certain qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, disait Ron.

- Je sais que c'est à propos d'un garçon, mais je ne sais pas qui, fit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas nous le dire? C'est normal à son âge d'avoir envie d'un garçon.

- Je crois que c'est un Serpentard, sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu de crainte à nous le dire.

- Pas Malfoy j'espère. Elle est un peu plus logique que ça, dit le roux.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Zabini peut-être?

- Ou Théodore Nott… Je ne sais pas, elle est tellement secrète depuis quelques temps.

- Surtout depuis qu'elle passe son temps avec Snape à faire des potions…

- Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être en permanence avec lui, soupira Harry.

- Elle change énormément, ce n'est plus la même qu'avant…

- Comme si les études lui montaient à la tête.

- Elle a toujours eu habitude d'en faire trop, mais là, elle exagère.

Severus regardait avec admiration la jeune femme concentrée dans sa préparation. Il n'osait pas la déranger mais il aurait aimé beaucoup plus pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Mais se soir, il était résolu à tenter sa chance avec elle. C'était un risque qu'elle le repousse, mais il devait savoir. Il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser. Il en mourait d'envie depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, comment aborder se sujet sensible. Il fallait être certain de ne pas l'effaroucher non plus.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, elle rata la potion.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Severus. C'est normal, c'est la première fois que tu essais de la faire.

Snape était tout à côté d'elle et prêtait attention à sa réaction, c'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait.

- Si je n'ai pas su me concentrer assez pour faire cette concoction.

- Tu réessayeras demain, il te reste encore quatre jours avant que le professeur Lupin en ait besoin.

- Et si je ne réussi pas.

- Je serai là pour t'aider si tu le désires.

Severus avait maintenant la main sur le menton de la jeune femme. Il lui avait levé la tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'il lui offrait son aide. Hermione y vit encore une fois une étincelle. Une étincelle qui la soulagea, l'apaisa, la réconforta.

Severus décida de franchir la courte distance entre leurs deux bouches. Elle ne recula pas. Il l'embrassa doucement pour commencer, elle le laissa faire. Ensuite, lentement, le baiser pris de plus en plus d'ardeur jusqu'à devenir très passionné. Un ballet de langue se jouait dans leurs bouches.

Mais lorsqu'Hermione réalisa ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, elle prit panique et sortie en courant de l'appartement de l'homme.

Severus ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait grandement apprécié le baiser, mais jamais il n'avait voulu qu'elle quitte ainsi. Il se demandait s'il devait partir à sa poursuite ou bien rester là et attendre qu'elle se remette. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas la laisser ainsi. Il décida de sortir et d'essayer de la retrouver. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il la voie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il avait abusé de la situation sans penser à elle, simplement pour lui, pour ses besoins. Il voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait et qu'il rêvait d'elle.

Tout en marchant dans les corridors, il s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios. Il cherchait quel serait le meilleur moyen de lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle. Il s'imaginait, lui prenant la main tout en s'agenouillant devant elle. Ou bien, il la trouverait en pleurant et se serait lui qui sécherait ses larmes. Peu importe, il fallait qu'il la voit et lui parle, sinon il n'en dormirait pas de la nuit.

Hermione ne voulait pas retourner immédiatement à son dortoir. Elle savait que ses deux amis l'attendraient et elle ne se sentait pas capable de les affronter tout suite. Elle préféra se trouver un coin ou elle pourrait être seule et faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Dans se coin sombre, elle pourrait ainsi réfléchir à son aise sans se faire déranger par personne, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle repensa au baiser, elle avait apprécié, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Snape l'avait-elle embrasser? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée que son enseignant puisse avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle faisait tout pour se le sortir de la tête et se soir, lui, il l'embrasse. C'était le monde à l'envers. C'était beaucoup trop étrange à son goût.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Severus qui retrouva Hermione le premier. Ce fut plutôt un blond arrogant et un peu trop sur de lui.

- Tiens, tiens… Qui trouvais-je? Seule en plus… Tu ne sais pas que c'est risqué de se trouver seule dans un coin si retiré, Granger.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre, de lui parler. Elle avait encore quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et elle voulait être seule. Mais Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser cette chance.

- Une chance que je t'ai trouvé, je vais pouvoir te tenir compagnie.

- Merci, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit la brunette.

- Mais on ne refuse pas une telle offre d'un Malfoy, dit-il en lui prenant le bras et en la plaquant contre lui.

- Laisse-moi, je veux retourner à ton dortoir.

- Dès qu'on en aura fini toi et moi tu pourras partir.

Hermione commença à se débattre un peu, elle ne voulait rien savoir du blond et il n'était pas question qu'elle lui donne quoique se soit. Mais il était un peu plus fort qu'elle et il avait l'air déterminé. La jeune femme décida d'hurler, peut-être qu'ainsi, quelqu'un l'entendrait et viendrait à son secours.

- Tu es tellement ridicule, railla le blond. Tu crois réellement qu'on t'entend d'ici. Tu gâches ton énergie inutilement, tu devrais la garder pour ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ensemble.

- Je ne ferai rien avec toi, lâche moi!

Hermione se débattait maintenant énergiquement et essayait de repousser le blond qui la tripotait sans gêne. Elle frappait et criait comme elle pouvait mais Draco n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé.

Mais les efforts de la jeune femme ne furent pas en vain, puisque ses cris furent entendus par Severus qui la cherchait toujours. C'est essoufflé qu'il arriva en haut de la tour. Le blond sursauta lors de l'entré de l'enseignant et su immédiatement qu'il avait eu tort de s'acharné sur la brunette. Il la relâcha aussitôt et recula contre le mur.

Severus avait le regard furieux et rageur. Mais il se dirigea directement vers la jeune femme qui tremblait. Il la prit dans ses bras et redescendit immédiatement vers ses appartements. Il voulait absolument la mettre loin du jeune homme. Ça faisait maintenant deux fois qu'il la sauvait du blond. Dès qu'il aurait mis la jeune femme en sécurité, il avertirait le directeur du comportement de Malfoy.

Rendu dans ses appartements, il s'installa sur le divan avec elle. Il ne la lâcha pas et la tint blotti contre lui.

- C'est fini maintenant, il ne tentera plus rien.

Hermione éclata en sanglot, de gros sanglots incontrôlables… Severus sentait sa frustration contre le blond augmenter. Il avait osé s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait malgré les avertissements qu'il avait reçu. Il valait mieux que le directeur s'occupe de son cas, parce que Severus ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler et ne pas lui envoyer un sortilège impardonnable pour son geste.

Hermione se calma un peu après plusieurs minutes à pleurer dans les bras de l'enseignant.

- Je dois avertir le directeur, lui dit-il. Mais avant, je veux te proposer de rester ici cette nuit si tu ne désires pas retourner à ta tour et affronter tes deux amis. J'imagine que tu ne désires pas leur parler de ce qui c'est passé se soir.

Hermione fut surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé encore à ce qu'elle dirait à Harry et Ron. Elle avait même oublié qu'ils l'attendraient très certainement. Elle accepta donc l'offre du maître de potions en hochant de la tête.

Severus demanda à un elfe d'aller chercher des vêtements de nuit pour la jeune femme et ensuite il l'installa dans son lit, préférant garder le divan pour lui. Il lui donna une potion de sommeil et dès qu'elle s'endormit, il appela le directeur.

Après lui avoir fait un résumé de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il lui dit :

- Je vous laisse le sort du jeune Malfoy en main, je ne sais pas comment je me contrôlerais si j'avais à me retrouver encore une fois devant lui.

- Severus, j'ai grandement confiance en vous. Je sais très bien que vous ne feriez rien que vous regretteriez ensuite.

- Mais là il a été trop loin, si je n'étais pas arrivé, il l'aurait violé, Albus.

- Je sais, je vais lui parler. Mais avec son père qui est toujours en liberté et recherché par le ministère, je ne crois pas que ce soit sage d'expulser monsieur Malfoy. Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de miss Granger, elle en aura besoin dans les jours qui viennent.

Severus ne savait plus quoi dire. Le directeur avait raison, garder Malfoy dans les murs de l'école était une protection pour lui puisque son père voudrait certainement se venger de lui après avoir apprit son allégeance pour l'ordre. Mais en même temps, Draco n'était pas un saint, il était arrogant, hautain et il avait passé près par deux fois de violer une jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas à Severus de dire ce qui était bon ou pas, alors il n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les instructions du directeur.

Après avoir parlé à Severus, Albus alla à la tour de Gryffondor pour avertir Ron et Harry que leur amie ne rentrerait pas pour dormir.

- Il lui est arrivé une mésaventure et elle ne désire pas en parler maintenant. Mais je vous rassure toute suite, elle va bien maintenant. Elle a prit une potion de sommeil et elle dort comme un bébé.

- On pourra aller à la voir à l'infirmerie demain avant le début des cours? Demanda le rouquin.

- Elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie, c'est le professeur Snape qui à soin d'elle… Elle est entre bonnes mains, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air horrifié des deux garçons.

Severus ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, il la passa plutôt assit devant le lit à regarder dormir la jeune femme. Il était inquiet pour elle et ne savait pas comment elle pourrait se remettre d'une telle épreuve. Lorsqu'il voyait que son sommeil était agité, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour la calmer en lui murmurant qu'il était là pour elle. Étrangement, ça fonctionnait.

Draco eut une immense discussion avec le directeur. Ce dernier lui rappela les règlements de l'école, les règles de bienséances et aussi, comment se comporter avec les autres étudiants et étudiantes. Il lui fit savoir qu'il était au courant pour ce qui c'était passé dans la tour d'astronomie. Le blond reçu un mois de retenues avec Rusard, le concierge, pour ses gestes à l'encontre de la jeune Granger. Le directeur espérait que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'attaque contre Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, les événements de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle se remit à trembler légèrement. Snape s'en aperçu. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle.

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, le directeur s'occupe de monsieur Malfoy et tes amis ont été averti que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit.

- Vous ne leur avez pas dit que…

- Non, ils ne savent rien de plus qu'une mésaventure t'es arrivée. Ils n'ont pas à savoir si tu ne désires pas en parler.

Severus indiqua ensuite à Hermione l'endroit ou la douche se situait. Puis, pendant qu'elle était sous l'eau, il prépara un déjeuné léger pour tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la salle d'eau, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de boutonner sa chemise à l'effigie de Gryffondor. Severus la trouvait magnifique, sublime, à faire rêver. Il s'approcha d'elle et la retint au moment ou elle allait s'occuper du dernier bouton du vêtement.

- Non, tu es très belle ainsi, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione rougit énormément, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment de son enseignant. La situation était très étrange pour elle.

- Hermione, il faut que je te dise… Je… À propos d'hier, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… C'est juste…

Severus cherchait ses mots, il voulait être certain de dire les bonnes choses. Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec la jeune femme et ce n'était pas le temps d'être maladroit en lui parlant.

- Hermione, c'est totalement fou, mais c'est réel… j'ai envie d'être avec toi… de te prendre contre moi… de te protéger… de…

Hermione ne réagissait pas, comme si l'information prenait un temps fou avant de monter à son cerveau. Elle n'était pas certaine de bien saisir ce que son enseignant lui disait. Avait-elle bien comprit? Il l'aimait et voulait être avec elle? Mais il n'avait pas dit les mots… Mais en décortiquant ce qu'il disait, ça voulait tout dire.

Severus voyait bien qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha alors d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de lui mettre la main sur la joue. Il lui remonta la tête jusqu'à ce que leur regard se croisent et il lui dit :

- Vois, je suis sincère. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, Hermione. Ce que je te dis vient de mon cœur. Je ne veux plus passer une journée sans toi. Je suis convaincu que nous serions bien ensemble, que nous nous complèterions. Si j'en étais capable, je décrocherais la lune pour te l'offrir en pendentif…

Hermione senti son cœur bondir tant les émotions la submergèrent. Elle ne su pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à ça. C'était bizarre à l'intérieur d'elle. D'un côté, elle était contente de l'attention que lui portait Snape, mais de l'autre côté, elle se demandait ce que penserait les gens d'elle, surtout Ron et Harry. Un dilemme s'engagea en elle, mais la raison gagna sur l'orgueil. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de Severus et se blotti dans ses bras et accota sa tête contre son épaule.

L'homme était fou de joie, elle voulait de lui. Il en était tout fier. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir une femme pour lui. Ce serait une nouvelle expérience et il avait hâte de la partager avec la brunette qui était dans ses bras. Il aurait enfin la joie de connaître la douceur d'une femme, le plaisir que procure l'abandon de celle-ci lorsqu'elle est en confiance, la joie d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, blotti un contre l'autre. Severus respirait avec bonheur dans la chevelure de la brunette tandis qu'elle profitait de la chaleur que lui procurait les bras puissants de l'homme. Hermione se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer librement, comme si un poids venait enfin de quitter sa poitrine. Les efforts qu'elle avait fait les jours précédent pour faire sortir de sa tête le maître des potions étaient maintenant rendu vains, elle pouvait désormais se permettre de rêver à lui sans se sentir coupable, sans avoir l'impression d'être atteinte de folie.

Un gros obstacle se levait par contre devant leur relation, comment réagirait les gens autour d'eux. Harry, Ron, les étudiants, les autres enseignants…


	7. Chapter 7

Voici une nouvelle partie de l'histoire….

Merci encore une fois pour les commentaires encourageant que j'ai reçu…

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Hermione s'était absenté des cours toutes la journée suivant l'attaque de Malfoy contre elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer le blond et voulait profiter le plus possible des bras de son nouveau compagnon. Mais elle du quand même s'expliquer avec ses deux amis qui virent lui faire une visite dans les appartements de Snape. 

- Severus, je vous aie amené monsieur Weasley et monsieur Potter. Ils étaient inquiets pour leur amie.

Snape ne fut pas enchanté par l'intrusion des deux gryffons dans ses quartiers, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus cacher Hermione. C'est donc avec un grand soupir qu'il guida les deux garçons jusque dans son salon. La jeune femme y était installée dans un sofa et faisait du rattrapage dans ses devoirs.

- Hermione, fit le roux en lui sautant au cou. J'étais si inquiet que tu ne rentres pas hier soir.

- Professeur Dumbledore est venu nous dire qu'il t'était arrivé un petit incident, mais il n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus, fit Harry.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une chance, parce que si Severus n'avait pas été là, ça aurait pu être pire.

Les deux gars se regardèrent, stupéfiaient. Elle avait osé nommer leur professeur par son prénom. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas réagit alors que normalement, il aurait du lui envoyer un sortilège douloureux pour ça.

- Hermione, fit Harry, tu es certaine que tu vas bien?

- Oui, je crois que ça peut aller.

- Alors expliques-nous un peu ce qui c'est passé, s'il te plait.

Elle prit alors une grande respiration. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie d'en parler, mais il faudrait bien un jour le faire. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant?

- Hier soir, lorsque je suis partie après avoir raté ma potion…

- Tu as raté une potion, toi, Hermione Granger a raté une potion.

- Ron, s'il te plait, laisse-la parler.

- Merci Harry. Je disais donc, lorsque je suis partie, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu et j'ai été à la tour d'astronomie, pensant être un peu seule. Mais Malfoy m'a rejoint et il a voulu… il a voulu…

Hermione ne pu en dire plus, les émotions l'envahir, c'était encore trop frais à son esprit pour pouvoir en parler facilement. Severus vint immédiatement près d'elle et la prit contre lui, ce qui surprit énormément les deux garçons.

- Non, Hermione, ne me dit pas que c'est lui, fit Harry.

- Lui quoi, questionna Ron qui ne comprenait jamais rapidement.

- C'est de lui que tu me parlais l'autre jour, celui de qui tu croyais être tombé amoureuse.

Ce fut alors au tour de Severus de regarder Hermione avec un air surpris. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la jeune femme puisse être amoureuse comme lui était amoureux d'elle. Mais ça expliquait alors pourquoi elle manquait parfois de concentration sur ses potions alors que ce n'était pas son habitude. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi elle rougissait si facilement lorsqu'il lui faisait un compliment. Severus sourit…

- Hermione, tu aurais pu m'en parler, je suis ton ami, je t'aurais compris, fit Harry.

- Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque nous avons discuté.

- Que tu pouvais me dire qui c'est sans crainte?

- Mais que tu savais que j'étais une fille logique. Tu crois que je me trouvais logique moi-même de fantasmer sur mon enseignant, sur la terreur de l'école en plus?

Severus éclata de rire à ce moment. Un rire franc, honnête…

- Vieux, c'est horrible, fit Ron. Ce n'est pas notre professeur, c'est un imposteur.

- Monsieur Weasley, fit Snape en se reprenant, vous saurez que je ne suis pas qu'un être froid et sans émotion comme je le laissais paraître dans le passé. Et vous seriez surpris d'apprendre que plus d'une fois avant, j'ai du me cacher pour rire. J'ai un très bon sens de l'humour pour votre information.

Ron rougit et baissa les yeux devant l'enseignant.

Finalement, Harry réagit plutôt bien à la nouvelle. Il félicita les deux personnes pour avoir enfin trouvé l'amour. Il était content pour son amie, elle avait enfin accepté de laisser parler son cœur. C'était le principal pour Harry.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée dans les bras de son nouveau compagnon. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter énormément. Severus lui raconta comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle et elle fit de même de son côté. Et lorsque le soir vint, Snape invita la jeune femme à rester.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est si rapide tout ça, déclara Hermione.

- Ma belle, je ne ferai jamais rien que tu ne désires. Tu n'as pas à craindre avec moi. J'aimerais simplement te sentir dans mes bras, sentir ta chaleur près de moi et pouvoir respirer ton odeur. Pour le reste, je respecterai le temps que tu voudras prendre.

- Il… tu …

- Non ma belle, je ne te toucherai pas plus qu'il ne le faut pour dormir. Et ce soir, c'est tout ce que nous ferons dans mon lit, dormir l'un contre l'autre.

Severus avait un sourire rassurant sur le visage et c'est ce qui fit qu'Hermione accepta son offre. Ainsi, ils s'étendirent tous les deux, la jeune femme blottie dans les bras de l'aîné et le sommeil les emporta rapidement.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de l'école, puisque Ron n'a pas su tenir sa langue bien longtemps. Il était incapable de concevoir qu'Hermione ait toute sa tête pour vouloir sortir avec Severus Snape.

- Mais Harry, il y a tellement de type mieux que lui, même Malfoy serait moins pire que lui. Je suis certain qu'il utilise un filtre d'amour, sinon Hermione ne serait pas avec lui.

- Ron, soupira l'autre, ce que tu peux être têtu. Il n'y a pas de filtre, de potion ou de sortilège qui contrôle Hermione. C'est simplement l'amour. Elle a découvert un autre Snape que nous et elle en profite. Il est différent de ce que nous connaissions. Tu as du le remarquer, même durant les cours ce n'est plus le même.

- Mais il est toujours aussi froid et rude.

- C'est parce que tu ne te concentres pas et que tu déconnes durant ses cours. Ceux qui travaillent le moindrement on droit à son aide.

Et parmi les enseignants, la nouvelle eut un effet monstre… Ils devinrent le sujet de conversation durant plusieurs jours. Certain disait que l'homme vivait sa crise de la quarantaine et que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait une petite jeune. D'autre voyait en eux un couple basé sur l'amour et Sybille, elle, croyait que s'était une aventure passagère et qu'ensuite, le maître des potions tomberait dans ses bras.

- C'est évident que ça ne durera pas. C'est écrit dans les astres qu'il finira avec moi. Je n'ai qu'à attendre un peu. Il finira bien par remarquer lui-même qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui.

- Soyez lucide, Severus n'a jamais pu vous sentir. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait du jour au lendemain tomber amoureux de vous.

- Les astres ne se trompent jamais, ma chère. Et ils m'ont dit qu'un grand ténébreux serait fou de moi.

- Ils ne parlaient certainement pas de Severus, fit Minerva en ricanant.

Draco, lui, trouva dans cette nouvelle relation une bonne façon de se venger autant de Snape, qui lui avait prit la fille qu'il voulait, que d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas voulu succomber à ses charmes. Il envoya une lettre à la gazette du sorcier, qui en profita pour en faire la une de son journal.

_« Un professeur de Poudlard abuse d'une étudiante! » _

_« Grace à la générosité d'un étudiant de Poudlard, nous avons réussit à apprendre qu'à l'intérieur des murs de l'école un enseignant abusait de son autorité. En effet, le professeur Severus Snape, aurait séduit une jeune étudiante dans le but d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. Au moment de mettre l'article sous presse, on ne savait pas encore si un filtre d'amour avait été utilisé mais aucune hypothèse n'est mise de côté. _

_C'est un crime grave que de séduire une plus jeune que soit pour en abuser. C'est pourquoi le ministère ne laissera pas les choses continuer ainsi. Dès demain matin, une personne sera envoyé pour faire la lumière sur le sujet et si besoin est, faire la discipline nécessaire contre l'enseignant. »_

C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage fut de retour dans les murs de Poudlard. Évidement, la nouvelle ne fit pas plaisir à Albus, qui prenait cela pour de l'ingérence totalement inutile dans ses affaires. Et c'est ce qu'il essayait de dire à la dame :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans leur relation. Miss Granger est une de nos meilleures étudiantes, elle est très brillante et c'est à elle de choisir. De toute façon, je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble. Ils sont tous les deux avide de savoir, passionné dans leur travail, perfectionniste. Je ne suis pas d'accord, il n'est pas question qu'on les sépare pour le plaisir.

- On parle ici d'un enseignant et d'une étudiante! C'est de la pédophilie! Déclara Ombrage de sa petite voix agressante.

- Miss Granger ne sera pas toujours étudiante, elle est majeure et il ne lui reste que quelques mois d'école. Je ne vois donc pas ou est le problème.

- Le ministère m'envoie parce qu'il considère cette relation comme anormale. Et je vais régler cette situation rapidement.

- Tant que je serai directeur de cette école, je vous interdis de venir y faire la loi. Vous n'avez aucune preuve que mon enseignant abuse de ses fonctions. Je vous dis que cette relation est pleinement consentie par les deux personnes.

Albus commençait à perdre patience. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse le ministère venir enlever à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, la chance d'avoir enfin une partenaire faite pour lui. C'est pourquoi il convoqua Severus et Hermione à une discussion dans son bureau dès qu'il eu terminé sa conversation avec Dolorès Ombrage.

- Severus, Miss Granger, dit-il en partant, je vous assure que je suis contre les efforts du ministère pour vous séparer tous les deux et je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas céder à leur chantage. Il ne faut pas laisser Scrimgeour ou toute autre personne venir se mêler des affaires de Poudlard. Tu es un de mes meilleurs enseignants, Severus, et vous, Miss Granger, une des plus brillantes étudiantes. Ne vous laissez surtout pas faire. Et si la tension devient trop élevé, venez m'en parler et nous trouverons une solution ensemble. Je n'ai qu'une restriction à vous faire, faites attention lorsque vous serez en public pour ne pas donner aucun argument contre vous.

- Bien monsieur le directeur, fit Severus. Merci de votre soutient.

Les deux personnes suivirent à la lettre les recommandations du directeur, ils ne s'embrassaient jamais en public et ne se donnaient même pas la main lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte. La seule chose qui démontrait leur relation était qu'ils discutaient fréquemment ensemble et se donnaient souvent rendez-vous après les cours.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore passé à l'acte, Hermione ne dormait plus dans son dortoir, elle profitait de la chaleur de Severus toutes les nuits en dormant dans ses bras. Snape ne s'en plaignait pas, il était content d'avoir sa partenaire contre lui. Mais il avait hâte que les craintes de la jeune femme cessent. Il maudissait souvent le jeune Malfoy d'avoir effrayé sa compagne et bien souvent, il se vengeait en lui déduisant des points injustement durant les cours de potion.

- À ce rythme, nous ne gagnerons jamais la coupe des quatre maisons, se plaignaient les Serpentard. Tout cela à cause de Malfoy.

Mais Snape n'était plus préoccupé par la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui lui importait maintenant était sa compagne, celle qu'il avait la chance d'avoir dans son lit chaque nuit. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien et que ses cauchemars cessent le plus rapidement possible car il n'était pas rare qu'elle se réveille en sueur la nuit parce qu'elle avait revécu la scène de la tour d'astronomie.

Hermione n'était jamais revenue sur les événements avec Malfoy lorsqu'elle discutait avec ses deux amis. Elle ne voulait plus en parler et voulait que ces horribles souvenirs finissent par disparaître de sa mémoire.

Mais une journée, en cours de potion, alors qu'elle avait un double cours avec les Serpentard, Hermione fut prise d'une crise de panique. Draco lui avait envoyé un petit bout de parchemin sur lequel il était écrit :

_« On ne dit jamais non à un Malfoy! Prends garde à toi… Lorsque tu auras le dos tourné, je serai là… » _

Immédiatement, elle détruisit le papier. Mais les tremblements étaient bien présents chez elle et les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue durant un instant. Elle ramassa rapidement ses choses et se leva pour quitter le local.

Severus remarqua qu'elle n'allait pas mais avec la présence de Dolorès Ombrage dans la classe pour le surveiller, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu aller prendre Hermione contre lui, mais savait qu'il s'attirerait la foudre de la dame. Mais lorsque sa compagne passa la porte, il ne pu résister plus longtemps et sorti avec elle.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ne pouvant pas parler, elle se jeta contre lui et éclata en sanglot. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Malheureusement pour eux, c'est à ce moment que Dolorès Ombrage sorti du local. Dès qu'elle les vit ainsi collé un contre l'autre, elle émit un petit rire.

- Que vois-je? On dirait que je suis en présence d'une scène inacceptable.

Severus vit rouge, cette vieille folle critiquait le fait qu'il console sa partenaire.

- Il y a un règlement maintenant qui interdit de consoler une étudiante en détresse, cracha-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois, dit-elle. Moi je vois un enseignant qui câline une étudiante durant les heures de classes.

- Vous êtes aveugle, par Merlin.

- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, professeur Snape. Je pourrais très bien vous faire renvoyer d'ici et m'assurer que personne d'autre ne veuille de vous.

À ce moment même, la cloche sonna et Harry en profita pour se sauver en courant vers le bureau du directeur. Il voulait qu'Albus vienne en aide à son amie. Mais arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entré, il rencontra Minerva McGonagall.

- Depuis quand court-on dans les corridors, Monsieur Potter?

- C'est urgent, il faut que je parle au directeur, c'est à propos du professeur Snape et d'Hermione…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne et comment cela à pu vous donner la permission de courir.

- Ombrage veut faire renvoyer le professeur Snape parce qu'il consolait Hermione!

Minerva comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Elle partie alors vers les cachots. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Dolorès venir faire la loi dans l'école. Et de plus, Hermione était son étudiante, il était de son devoir de veiller à son bien. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la scène, elle trouva Hermione en larme dans les bras d'un Severus qui hurlait des mots inadapté pour les oreilles chastes des enfants et Dolorès Ombrage qui souriait méchamment sans dire un mot.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici? Demanda Minerva aussitôt.

- J'ai surprise le professeur Snape et la jeune étudiante que voici en train de se minoucher dans le corridor durant les cours, répondit la petite dame.

- **C'est totalement faux**, cria Severus. Elle est dérangée, je suis sorti pour consoler Hermione qui était prise d'une crise de panique.

- Crier ne nous mènera nulle part, Severus, fit McGonagall en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de refaire face à l'envoyé du ministère. Alors vous me disiez que vous aviez surpris le professeur et la jeune Granger dans les bras l'un de l'autre?

- C'est exact, répondit-elle de sa petite voix agressante.

- Ce serait bien la première fois que le professeur quitterait ses locaux en y laissant des étudiants à l'intérieur. Habituellement, il préfère avoir les jeunes à l'œil pour qu'il n'arrive pas d'accident.

- Mais aujourd'hui, il est bien sorti!

- Surement pour une excellente raison, déclara-t-elle en se retournant face à son collègue. Severus, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez laissé des étudiants seuls dans votre local?

- Parce que j'ai vu Hermione sortir du local avec des tremblements et les larmes aux yeux. J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Et que vous a-t-elle dit?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le savoir, puisque j'ai été suivi de près par Madame Ombrage, dit-il les dents serrés.

Minerva se rapprocha d'Hermione, elle avait été mise au courant du problème avec le jeune Malfoy. Elle s'avait donc pertinemment pourquoi la jeune femme avait sortie du cours.

- C'est encore à cause de Monsieur Malfoy? Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Vous voyez, c'était si simple. Si vous aviez posé la question au lieu de sauter aux conclusions, reprit Minerva à l'intention de Dolorès.

- J'ai été présente à tout le cours et le jeune Malfoy n'a rien fait de suspect, clama-t-elle.

- Peut-être parce que vous n'êtes pas au courant de la situation réelle.

- Et si vous m'en parliez un peu.

- Ça ne vous concerne pas et je ne crois pas que Miss Granger apprécierait que d'autre personne apprenne ce qui c'est passé entre elle et monsieur Malfoy. Un événement fort regrettable.

- Ça ne restera pas là…

Ce soir là, lorsqu'Hermione rejoint Severus dans ses appartements, elle lui parla du billet que lui avait envoyé Malfoy. Il la rassura qu'il serait toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle et c'est encore une fois blotti un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici une nouvelle partie de l'histoire….

Merci encore une fois pour les commentaires encourageant que j'ai reçu…

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Comme elle l'avait promis, Dolorès Ombrage ne laissa pas les choses ainsi. Elle voulait à tout prix séparer les deux tourtereaux et elle était prête à tout pour réussir. Elle demanda donc qu'Hermione soit vu par un psychomage. Elle voulait faire la preuve que la jeune femme était sous l'emprise de Snape contre son gré.

Ainsi donc, par une belle journée de la fin Avril, le psychomage Cartier arriva à Poudlard pour sa première rencontre avec Miss Granger.

- Bonjour jeune fille.

- Bonjour.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici?

- Oui, mais votre présence est inutile. Je suis parfaitement en accord avec ma décision de vivre une relation avec le professeur Snape. Il n'utilise aucun subterfuge contre moi.

- Vous savez, vous êtes encore jeune. Ça arrive parfois chez les jeunes femmes de votre âge de se sentir attiré par un homme plus âgé. Mais ce n'est pas une relation saine. C'est souvent pour retrouver un peu leur père que les filles agissent ainsi.

- Si vous connaissiez mon père… Il est totalement différent de Severus.

- Mais en étant à Poudlard toute l'année, vous êtes loin de lui. C'est alors très certainement une figure paternelle pour vous.

- C'est totalement absurde! Severus est pour moi un complément. Nous sommes bien ensemble et nous partageons plusieurs passions.

- Certainement comme un père le ferait avec sa fille.

- C'est pas un peu fini de tout ramener à mon père. Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, vous pourriez m'aider à ne plus cauchemarder sur Malfoy.

- Qui est-ce?

- Un con de grande classe qui fait tout pour me ruiner la vie.

- Dites-moi en plus, demanda le psychomage.

Hermione lui raconta alors les événements qui étaient survenus avec Draco à deux occasions, puis, comment il la regardait en classe et les petits mots qu'il lui envoyait.

- C'est un lourd secret à garder pour vous, pourquoi ne pas en parler à vos amis?

- Parce que je ne veux pas les embêter avec ça. Mais avec Severus ce n'est pas pareil, il me comprend.

- Vous en parlez avec lui?

- Oui.

- Comme le ferait une fille avec son père?

- Non, comme le ferait une femme avec son conjoint!

Les trois autres séances qu'eu la jeune femme avec le psychomage Cartier ne donnèrent rien de bon étant donné qu'il ramenait toujours tout avec son père. Mais à la quatrième tentative, les choses changèrent un peu. Surtout que Draco avait une nouvelle fois coincé Hermione dans un couloir de l'école mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas Severus qui découvrit le jeune homme, mais bien Dolorès Ombrage.

- Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui? Demanda le psychomage.

- Pas trop mal.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'acceptez pas les avances d'un jeune homme aussi respectable que le jeune Draco. Il a votre âge et il vient d'une bonne famille.

- Draco Malfoy est hautain, présomptueux, arrogant, méprisant, insolant…

- Je vois qu'il n'est pas dans vos faveurs.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure cette haine entre vous deux.

- Depuis la première année… Il n'a jamais accepté qu'une simple fille de moldu ait plus de talent que lui.

- C'est normal, puisque c'est impossible. La magie coule dans les veines de sa famille depuis tellement longtemps, alors que chez les enfants de moldu, le taux de fibre magique en est à son commencement.

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Le psychomage était complètement dérangé à son avis. Il faisait visiblement partie de la catégorie de gens qui croyait à l'importance du sang. Mais elle savait que c'était totalement absurde comme façon de penser. Et que faisait-elle en compagnie de cette homme, il avait beau être psychomage, il ne lui faisait aucun bien. Au contraire, elle ressortait toujours épuisé de ses séances avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'opposé à la demande de l'envoyé du ministère sans encourir la rogne du ministère en question.

Elle décida donc qu'une autre approche avec l'homme serait peut-être la solution. Elle se prépara donc pour sa cinquième session en écrivant sur une feuille tous les points forts de Severus et ses points faibles, ce qu'elle aimait de lui et ce qu'elle aimait moins. Puis, elle alla aussi faire une recherche à la bibliothèque pour trouver des exemples de couples qui avaient une importante différence d'âge. Ainsi, elle serait bien armée pour défendre sa relation avec son enseignant.

De toute façon, il ne lui restait que deux mois d'école, ensuite, plus personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur couple. Dans deux mois, ils seraient enfin libres de s'aimer comme ils le désiraient. Mais pendant se temps, la bataille ne serait pas facile, surtout si cette Ombrage de malheur continuait à les surveiller autant.

Bien qu'elle dorme dans les bras de Severus tous les soirs depuis plus de deux mois, Hermione n'avait pas encore laissé la chance à son partenaire de la toucher plus. Ils s'embrassaient mais aucun autre contact n'était permis. Elle hésitait, pas parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine que Snape soit le bon gars pour elle, mais parce que chaque fois qu'il voulait la caresser, les images de Malfoy venaient troubler ce moment. Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas Draco, il n'y avait rien à faire, le blond la hantait.

Severus était extrêmement patient avec elle, comprenant qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup de peur. Mais intérieurement, il rageait contre le Serpentard, Serpentard qui ne lâchait pas prise et qui s'amusait toujours à effrayer sa copine. Et Albus qui refusait de faire expulser le jeune homme pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas sur le chemin de son père. Severus avait réellement hâte que la fin d'année arrive et qu'il puisse enfin se retrouver seul avec Hermione dans sa résidence, un endroit calme qui aiderait la jeune femme à finalement oublier les événements fâcheux dont elle avait été victime.

Harry était furieux, il trouvait outrageux qu'on s'acharne à ce point sur son amie. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et que tout cela l'agaçait. Mais il ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'aider. Et la jeune femme qui ne lui parlait presque plus de ce qu'elle vivait. Mais il décida qu'il devait la faire parler et qu'il utiliserait tous les moyens possibles pour le faire. C'est ainsi qu'un samedi, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry amena son ami à la Tête de Sanglier pour discuter autour d'une bierraubeurre.

- Hermione, débuta-t-il. J'ai remarqué que tu te refermais de plus en plus sur toi-même. Avant tu nous parlais de tout à Ron et moi et maintenant, plus rien. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Je sais que cette vieille folle d'Ombrage te fait la vie dure, tu peux en parler avec nous. Ça pourrait te faire du bien.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, Harry. Il n'y a pas qu'elle… C'est certain que j'en aie plus qu'assez de devoir me battre pour être avec celui que mon cœur à choisi, mais…

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est aussi Malfoy…

- Il a encore recommencé!

- Il n'a jamais cessez, plutôt… Il est constamment en train de me surveiller pour me coincer dans un recoin de l'école et il m'envoie souvent des avertissements durant les cours. Il est vraiment pénible, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais il faut que tu en parles, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi. Il peut être renvoyé pour ses gestes, conseilla Harry.

- Non, tu sais très bien que son père lui en veut d'avoir choisi d'épauler l'ordre lors de la guerre. Il est en sécurité à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore ne veut pas l'expulser pour cette raison. Severus y avait pensé lui aussi.

- Mais il ne peut pas continuer à te faire la vie dure simplement parce que son orgueil en a prit un coup parce que tu lui as dit non!

- Il ne reste que deux mois d'école, après ce sera mieux.

- Mais deux mois c'est long lorsqu'on est harcelé constamment, Hermione.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

- Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse?

- Juste… Non, tu vas trouver ça stupide, oublie ça!

- Allez! Parle, on est ici pour ça, fit Harry pour la rassurer.

- Ben… J'ai peur que Severus se lasse de moi… Je ne le laisse pas m'approcher…

- Tu veux dire que vous n'avez rien fait encore?

- Non… Chaque fois, je repense à ce que Malfoy m'a fait et je panique… C'est stupide, Severus est tellement différent… Mais c'est plus fort que moi…

- Et tu lui en as parlé?

- Oui et non… il sait que je repense souvent à ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne lui en ai pas dit plus.

- Il faut que tu t'assoies avec lui et que tu lui confies tout. C'est la base d'une bonne relation de couple, la communication. Je suis certain qu'il comprendra. Il a l'air tellement amoureux de toi, il ne te laissera pas pour si peu.

Harry avait raison et Hermione le savait. Elle devait absolument avoir une bonne discussion avec son compagnon et lui dire tout ce qui la travaillait. Ce ne serait pas facile et demanderait beaucoup d'énergie de se confier autant, mais elle devait le faire pour pouvoir enfin se donner à son partenaire.

Le soir même, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux blottis un contre l'autre, Hermione décida qu'il était enfin temps de parler. Elle se vida le cœur, expliquant en détail tout de comment elle se sentait, comment Malfoy la harcelait et combien elle avait peur de perdre Severus à cause de tout cela.

- Ma belle, il ne faut pas t'en faire autant pour moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. Je suis capable de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Et pour Draco, tu aurais du m'en parler bien avant. Il ne faut pas que tu le laisses nous détruire. Il en serait beaucoup trop fier.

- Il me fait si peur…

- Ne craint rien, je suis là pour toi. Et je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du tort. Dès demain matin, je vais retourner voir le directeur.

- Mais il ne peut pas l'expulser, soupira-t-elle.

- Crois-moi, s'il ne l'expulse pas, c'est moi qui le ferai. Il a eu bien assez de chance comme ça. S'il ne peut pas respecter les étudiantes de l'école, il n'a pas sa place ici.

Hermione se cala confortablement contre Severus. Il était si réconfortant, rassurant, sécurisant. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, ma belle. Et c'est pour ça que je me battrai à tes côtés. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire grand chose contre le ministère. On ne peut que laisser passer le temps. Nous devrons endurer cette Ombrage jusqu'à la fin des cours.

- Tu crois que je peux refuser de voir le psychomage. Il est tellement têtu. Il croit encore que les sangs purs sont les meilleurs et il essaie de me convaincre de sortir avec Malfoy.

- Quoi! Mais il est vendu, par Merlin! Il a sûrement été payé par le ministère pour t'influencer… Tu aurais du m'en parler avant, ma belle. Je n'aurais jamais permis que tu le vois.

- J'ai continué à le voir pour plaire au ministère, mais il me pèse de plus en plus à chaque session avec lui. Il ne fait pas qu'essayer de nous séparer, il me rabaisse.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. C'est décidé, tu n'iras plus le voir, je vais régler ça moi-même avec cette vieille folle.

- Fait attention, Severus. Je ne voudrais pas que ça se retourne contre nous.

- Je suis Serpentard et j'utiliserai mes qualités de Serpentard pour qu'on nous laisse un peu tranquille. N'aie aucune crainte.

- J'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Deux jours après sa discussion avec Severus, Hermione eut la joie d'apprendre que Malfoy avait été expulsé de l'école. Désormais, il ne pourrait plus lui faire peur, essayer de la bloquer dans un coin, ni de lui envoyer des menaces. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de mal de personne, mais dans le cas du blond, elle commençait à souhaiter le voir mort. Heureusement, elle n'aurait plus à ce préoccuper de lui.

Lorsque Severus avait été voir le directeur, il lui avait aussi parlé du problème du psychomage Cartier. Qu'il n'était pas impartial, qu'il avait des préjugé contre les enfants venant de moldus. Albus fut grandement offusqué de la tactique sournoise du ministère et alla immédiatement parler avec le ministre en personne. Personne ne su réellement ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, mais le résultat fut automatique. Le psychomage fut remercié de ses services.

Dolorès Ombrage fulminait, elle ne savait plus comment faire pour séparer les deux amants. Et c'est Ron, par mégarde, qui lui donna un élément de plus pour nuire au couple. La dame ne savait pas qu'Hermione ne dormait plus dans son dortoir depuis bientôt trois mois. Et le rouquin lui annonça un matin ou celle-ci cherchait la jeune femme. Immédiatement, Ombrage cria au scandale. Pour elle, c'était malsain de laisser les deux personnes dormir ensemble. C'était encourager le vice et c'était donner le mauvais exemple aux étudiants, leur laisser croire qu'il était permis de forniquer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Je ne vois pas du tout qui ça pourrait déranger, disait Severus avec rage.

- Les étudiants n'ont pas la permission de se livrer à de telles activités dans les murs de l'école. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous donnerais une permission spéciale.

- Nous nous livrons à aucune « activité », comme vous le dites. Hermione ne fait que dormir avec moi.

- Ben voyons, n'essayez pas de m'en faire accroire. Je sais ce que c'est…

- Puisque je vous dis que nous n'avons pas encore eu de relation. Elle dort avec moi parce qu'elle fait souvent des cauchemars la nuit à cause des événements arrivé avec monsieur Malfoy. Et je suis là pour la rassurer.

- Alors maintenant que le jeune Malfoy n'est plus dans l'école, je pense qu'elle peut très bien retourner à son dortoir, fit Ombrage avec un air de défi. Elle n'a plus besoin de vous. Elle saura se débrouiller seule, ainsi, elle retrouvera certainement la raison.

À ce moment, Severus aurait eu bien envie d'envoyer paître la petite dame mais le regard d'Albus lui intimait de se tenir tranquille et de se plier à la demande. C'est donc en maugréant qu'il retourna à ses appartements se jour-là pour avertir Hermione qu'elle ne pourrait plus partager son lit avec lui pour quelques temps.

- ESPÈCE DE VIEILLE FOLLE!

- Ma belle, il ne reste que peu de temps avant la fin des cours, c'est temporaire.

- JE VAIS ALLER LUI DIRE MA FAÇON DE PENSER.

- S'il te plait, calme-toi. Tu n'arrangeras rien avec une telle attitude. Nous pouvons être ensemble quand même durant le jour. Pour la nuit, nous trouverons certainement une solution.

- Elle m'exaspère, soupira-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, ma belle. Mais rassure-toi, l'été arrive et bientôt, plus personne ne pourra nous séparer.

- Tu vas me manquer, j'avais pris l'habitude de dormir contre toi, de sentir ton souffle sur mon cou et ta main dans mes cheveux.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci encore une fois à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé un petit commentaire. C'est tellement apprécié et motivant.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Hermione ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil à sa première nuit de retour dans son dortoir. Elle était tellement habituée à la chaleur de Severus, à entendre sa respiration dans son cou. Elle se sentait seule et trouvait le lit froid. Et son sommeil ne fut pas reposant comme il était sensé l'être. Au contraire, habituellement, Severus la réconfortait dès qu'elle commençait un cauchemar, mais là, il n'était pas présent pour lui offrir du soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas la serrer contre lui pour qu'elle sente sa présence, sa protection contre ses monstres qui envahissaient ses songes.

Et comme le blond n'avait été expulsé un peu trop tard, il avait eu le temps de faire beaucoup de ravage dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas une nuit sans qu'Hermione ne revoie Draco dans ses songes. Parfois, elle revoyait les événements de la tour d'astronomie, mais d'autres fois, c'était comment il l'avait coincé derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne.

**Flash Back **

_Hermione avait passé la soirée à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches pour ses nombreux cours. Elle voulait être certaine de ne pas avoir de difficulté lors des ASPIC, c'est pourquoi elle aimait mieux en apprendre plus que moins. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire l'avait averti qu'elle devait partir, le couvre-feu allait être là dans quelques minutes. Il lui restait juste assez de temps pour se rendre dans les cachots et retrouver Severus. Elle sortie donc rapidement de la bibliothèque et passa par le chemin le plus court pour se rendre dans les cachots, et ce, malgré que ce soit les couloirs les plus sombres de l'école. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva propulsée contre le mur. _

- _Ma petite beauté, comme on se retrouve enfin. _

- _Lâche-moi, Malfoy. _

- _Non, pas cette fois, il n'y a personne pour venir à ton secours se soir. Et tu auras beau te débattre, ça ne changera rien. J'ai vérifié, ton Severus est présentement dans le bureau du directeur, il ne pourra pas venir pour toi, rétorqua-t-il en lui lichant les lèvres sauvagement. _

_Hermione se débattait comme elle le pouvait, mais rapidement, Draco lui jeta un sort d'immobilisation et un sort de silence. _

- _Que veux-tu faire maintenant? Je t'ai à ma merci et je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que je veux. _

_Le blond posa alors une main dans le pantalon de la jeune femme et parti à la découverte de cette zone qui l'intriguait tant. Il glissa deux doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et entreprit de caresser le petit bouton de chair. Avec son autre main, il déboutonna son chemisier pour laisser paraître les deux seins blancs de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il eu libéré les deux monts, il s'y attaqua rapidement avec sa bouche, sans lâcher pour autant son travail dans la culotte de dentelle. _

_Draco ne voulait pas perdre de temps en parole inutile. Il avait expérimenté, il finissait toujours par voir la belle s'en sortir sans qu'il n'obtienne satisfaction. C'est pourquoi il allait droit au but sans prendre soins de ne pas blesser la jeune femme. De toute façon, qu'en avait-il à faire qu'elle aime ou pas? Tant que lui arrivait à avoir satisfaction, c'était l'important. _

_Hermione avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que le blond la tripote ainsi, mais elle ne réussissait pas à ne rien faire pour se défendre. Elle paniquait, si ça continuait, elle se ferait violer et personne ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir prit ce chemin, de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, de ne pas avoir été plus attentive. Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Severus le premier qui l'initie au sexe et non ce foutu blond arrogant. _

_Draco mordillait maintenant les tétons qu'il avait devant lui. Hermione avait mal mais n'avait aucun moyen de le faire savoir. Elle haïssait son rival plus que tout, elle souhaitait le voir mourir, elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui ruine la vie ainsi? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle de la sorte? Qu'avait-elle fait de si mauvais pour qu'il lui veuille tant de mal? _

_La scène dura plusieurs minutes ainsi, le blond abusant du corps de la jeune femme. Puis à un certain moment, il déchira sa culotte pour ne plus avoir à s'encombrer de l'élastique du vêtement. _

- _Je le savais, dit-il en touchant le sous-vêtement, il est mouillé, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister longtemps aux charmes d'un Malfoy. _

_Puis il fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'antre humide de la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes, il le ressorti avec un sourire conquérant sur le visage. _

- _Qu'est-ce que je découvre. Snape n'a pas été foutu de te prendre encore. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment faire? Alors ce sera moi qui prendrai ta virginité, je serai le premier et celui de qui tu rêveras dans tes nuits futurs. _

_Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir son équipement pour pénétrer la jeune femme, Dolorès Ombrage passa dans les couloirs et remarqua qu'il y avait de l'activité derrière la statue. _

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? Dit-elle de sa petite voix criarde en les apercevant. C'est totalement scandaleux de s'adonner à de telles activités dans les couloirs de l'école. Miss Granger, vous êtes totalement pervertie, non seulement vous vous tapez un enseignant, mais en plus, vous avez le culot de vous dévêtir dans un endroit ou tout le monde pourrait vous apercevoir. Je peux comprendre qu'à votre âge les hormones soient fortes, mais là, vous exagérez. _

- _Vous avez raison, Miss Ombrage, fit Draco avec une voix charmeuse. Nous n'avons pas été logiques dans le choix de notre endroit pour s'aimer. Nous tâcherons de faire un meilleur choix dans le futur. _

- _Retournez à votre dortoir pour se soir et je ne dérangerai pas le directeur inutilement pour se petit problème. _

- _Bien entendu, merci pour votre mansuétude, répondit le blond. _

_Hermione ne disait rien, le sort étant toujours sur elle. Mais elle rageait intérieurement contre le blondinet qui laissait croire qu'elle était parfaitement consentante. Elle maudissait cette vieille folle qui devait jubiler de la voir dans des bras si jeune. Et surtout, elle était morte de honte de s'être fait surprendre à moitié nue. Elle avait vraiment hâte que ce cirque ce termine et de retrouver son compagnon, de se retrouver dans ses bras et de savoir qu'il était là pour elle. _

- _Que je ne vous reprenne plus ainsi dans les couloirs, et Miss Granger, s'il vous plait, veuillez vous recouvrir un peu _

_Draco enleva immédiatement les sortilèges qu'il avait posés sur la jeune femme. Évidement, il fit cela avec le plus de discrétion possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la petite dame. _

_Aussitôt, Hermione s'entoura de sa cape et parti à la course dans la direction opposé. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette folle envoyé par le ministère et ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer de nouveau le blond. Elle entra dans la première toilette qu'elle trouva et réajusta ses vêtements le plus convenablement possible. Elle essuya ses larmes et ensuite reparti vers les cachots, elle voulait retrouver Severus et se blottir contre lui. _

_Lorsqu'elle entra dans les appartements, l'homme n'était pas rentré encore de sa réunion avec le directeur. Elle se précipita alors vers la douche, elle voulait enlever l'odeur de l'autre sur son corps. Elle se sentait sale et dégoutante. Elle laissa l'eau chaude, trop chaude même, couler longuement sur son corps. Elle se savonnait très fort, avec désespoir, comme si les traces des mains de l'autre ne voulaient pas partir, comme une tâche horrible. _

_C'est sous la douche que Severus l'avait trouvé à son retour. Il trouvait qu'elle prenait étrangement beaucoup de temps pour se laver, il alla donc voir ce qui se passait. Il était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit recroquevillée sous le jet d'eau en se frottant avec acharnement. Il s'approcha d'elle, arrêta l'eau qui coulait et la serra contre lui. _

- _Malfoy… Malfoy… Malfoy… _

_Hermione répétait sans cesse comme une litanie le nom de sa Némésis. Severus n'eut pas besoin d'autres mots pour comprendre que le blond avait encore frappé… _

**Fin du Flash Back **

Mais ce soir, Hermione paniquait un peu, Severus ne serait pas là pour la rassurer et la réconforter. Elle maudissait énormément l'envoyée du ministère. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette vieille chipie s'acharne sur eux ainsi? N'avait-elle pas le droit à un peu de bonheur? Comment trouverait-elle un sommeil réparateur sans la protection de Severus contre elle? Qui la rassurerait si Severus n'était pas avec elle?

Durant la nuit, la jeune femme ne dormi presque pas. Elle était en position fœtal et tremblait de tous ses membres dans son lit. Les yeux ouverts, fixant l'entrée de la pièce, espérant que personne ne viendrait dans la pénombre pour s'attaquer à elle une nouvelle fois. Elle avait peur de s'endormir et de cauchemarder, réveillant ainsi ses camarades de dortoir. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Malfoy dans ses rêves et les choses horribles qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Le même manège dura pendant plusieurs jours. Hermione était de plus en plus fatigué de ne pas dormir la nuit. Les cernes commençaient à faire son apparition sous ses yeux et son attention en cours était de plus en plus inexistante. Severus s'inquiétait pour celle qu'il aimait, Harry s'inquiétait, Ron s'inquiétait. Personne ne trouvait normal que la meilleure étudiante de Poudlard se retrouve tout d'un coup incapable de suivre un simple cours. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait soudain plus autant d'intérêt pour les matières à apprendre. Mais Severus ne savait pas quoi faire pour sa compagne, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour contrer cette Dolorès Ombrage qui était responsable de tous les maux. Cette vieille folle qui faisait tout son possible pour empêcher les deux amants de se voir, même un petit cinq minutes.

Une journée, à la fin d'un cours de métamorphose, Minerva demanda à la jeune femme de rester pour pouvoir lui glisser quelques mots. Elle avait remarqué le changement qui était en train de s'effectuer sur la jeune femme. En tant que directrice des Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son étudiante continuer à descendre ainsi et risquer de la voir échouer à ses ASPIC.

McGonagall avait été mise au courant des événements qui étaient survenu entre le blond et son étudiante, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça ait des conséquences aussi néfastes. C'est pourquoi, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres étudiants qui harcelaient eux aussi la jeune femme. C'est donc cette question qu'elle lui posa en premier lieu lorsque tous les élèves eurent quitté le local.

- Non, personne ne me harcèle, je suis tranquille depuis que Malfoy a été expulsé.

- Mais vous êtes toute cerné ma chère enfant. Ce n'est pas normal, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse pour que vous ne puissiez pas en dormir?

La fatigue n'aidant pas, Hermione éclata… Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Elle n'avait pas voulu pleurer comme ça devant son enseignante, elle aurait aimé mieux se montrer forte, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne se contenait plus, il fallait que la pression et le stress sortent, il fallait que les nerfs lâchent un peu… Le poids des dernières semaines devait tomber, elle n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, de se montrer forte.

Lorsqu'Hermione se reprit enfin, elle pu expliquer les grandes lignes de son problème à sa directrice. Minerva comprit rapidement que son étudiante ne se sentait pas en sécurité de dormir seule dans un grand dortoir. Elle appela donc aussitôt Severus par le réseau de cheminée. Lorsque le maître des potions arriva, elle lui confia la jeune femme puis se rendit rapidement auprès d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Albus, il faut que cette comédie cesse immédiatement. Le ministère ne pourra pas les séparer, alors pourquoi les empêcher d'être ensemble la nuit. Ils ne font rien de mal!

- Je sais bien, Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas ma décision à moi, vous le savez très bien.

- C'est vous le directeur dans cette école, alors prenez les droits que vous avez pour faire cessez le cirque stupide et futile qu'elle impose par sa présence, ordonna la dame. Miss Granger est très mal en point et elle ne dort plus la nuit. Il faut qu'elle puisse retourner auprès de Severus le plus rapidement possible, sinon, je crains pour sa réussite scolaire.

- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ma chère?

- Non, elle ne dort plus depuis que cette Ombrage les a séparés. Le jeune Malfoy a fait énormément de tort et elle en souffre chaque nuit dans ses songes. Elle manque visiblement de sommeil, elle est cernée et manque de concentration. Ce n'est plus la même enfant que ce que nous avons connu dans ses débuts à Poudlard.

- Je vais arranger les choses avec miss Ombrage. Allez annoncer à la petite qu'elle pourra reprendre sa place dans les bras de Severus.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis certaine qu'elle en sera comblée.

Dolorès Ombrage ne fut pas très enchanté de voir que le directeur passait par-dessus sa décision pour permettre aux deux tourtereaux de retourner ensemble. Elle se permit même de faire une petite crise dans le bureau d'Albus, menaçant de l'emmener devant le magenmagot. Mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire n'affectait le directeur. Au contraire, il lui faisait son plus beau sourire tout au long de l'attaque verbale qu'elle lui lançait. Il savait très bien que ces arguments n'auraient aucun poids devant le tribunal et que ce serait de la pure perte de temps.

Severus jubila lorsqu'il entendit Minerva leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il n'avait dormi que cinq nuits loin de sa belle mais c'était cinq nuits de trop pour lui. Surtout qu'il la voyait s'épuiser et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, pour lui apporter son secours. Une chance que la directrice avait veillé au bien-être de son étudiante. Il la remercia chaleureusement pour son aide et son soutient.

- Mon cher Severus, nous n'avons pas toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, vous et moi. Mais dans le cas présent, nous voulons tous les deux le mieux pour Miss Granger. Il était donc normal pour moi de faire en sorte qu'elle vous revienne puisqu'il est évident que c'est dans vos bras qu'elle se sent le mieux, surtout après les épreuves qu'elle a vécu.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé, merci de l'avoir fait…

- Ramenez-là, qu'elle se repose un peu, elle en a besoin.

Severus donna une potion de sommeil à sa belle dès qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Il voulait être certain qu'elle puisse récupérer. Ainsi, Hermione dormi sans arrêt jusqu'au lendemain matin, sautant ainsi le repas du soir. Mais elle en avait besoin. Snape était resté tout ce temps près d'elle, refusant de la laisser, même pas deux petites minutes. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle se sente mal à cause de son absence. Il voulait qu'elle sente sa présence, qu'il était là pour la protéger et la défendre, la défendre contre ses rêves horribles qui l'habitaient parfois. Ces rêves horribles qui n'avaient pas leur place dans la tête d'un si bel ange.


	10. Chapter 10

Après plus d'un an d'absence, me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire. Toutes mes plus sincères excuses pour ceux que j'ai fait attendre, mais une obligation dans ma vie privé m'avait fait suspendre mon travail et un bug avec mon engin moldu m'a fait perdre les 2 chapitres que j'avais déjà préparé ainsi que mon plan de travail sur cette fic, j'ai donc du tout reprendre… Mais maintenant, je suis prête à reprendre mon travail et le conduire jusqu'à la fin.

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient autre que l'histoire, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à une auteure blonde, britannique et talentueuse.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : : Suite au bal costumé d'halloween, Severus découvre des sentiments envers la jeune femme qui y était habillée de façon très séduisante. Suite au harcelement sexuel que fait subir Drago à Hermione, Severus offre à la jeune femme de l'aider et de l'écouter. Une relation se développe alors entre eux. Mais le ministère n'est pas d'accord et envoie Dolorès Ombrage à Poudlard pour se mettre sur le chemin des 2 personnes. Malgré que Drago fut expulsé de Poudlard, Hermione ne va pas bien et a besoin d'encore beaucoup de soutient à cause des souvenirs des événements avec le blond.

* * *

La première chose que fit Drago après son expulsion de Poudlard fut de reprendre contact avec son père. Il savait qu'avec l'aide de celui-ci, il réussirait à se venger de Granger. Il n'était pas question pour lui qu'une sang-de-bourbe lui refuse quoi que se soit à lui, un sang pur de haut rang. Bien sur, avant il devrait faire en sorte de regagner la confiance de son père après l'avoir trahi ainsi. Mais il n'était pas serpentard pour rien et il avait des arguments convainquant à donner à son paternel.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la réception que son père lui fit ne fut pas très amicale, quelques doloris bien envoyé lui souhaitèrent la bienvenu. Mais avec toute la ruse et l'intelligence dont il usa, il réussi néanmoins à convaincre son père de l'aider dans sa mission pour humilier Granger.

**Flash Back**

_- Par Salazar ! Drago, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais été aussi poufsouffle. Comment une stupide sang-de-bourbe, griffondor par-dessus le marché a-t-elle pu avoir le dessus sur toi, sermonnait Lucius. Un vrai serpentard ne se serait pas fait avoir de la sorte et serait venu à ses fins avec aisance contrairement à toi. Tu me fais honte._

_- Mais père…_

_- Non, tais-toi et écoute, ordonna le patriarche blond. Bien que je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu peux en être descendu aussi bas à vouloir une telle erreur de la nature, je vais néanmoins faire en sorte qu'elle paie pour l'affront qu'elle a osé faire à notre noble famille._

**Fin du Flash Back**

C'est à ce moment exact qu'un plan machiavélique fut mis en place et une belle journée, alors que les étudiants étaient dans la grande salle pour leur repas du midi, un grand duc reconnaissable entre tous vola dans la place et se dirigea finalement vers la table des griffondor. Arrivé au-dessus d'Hermione, il laissa tomber le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses serres.

L'inquiétude parcouru immédiatement Severus en voyant le volatile rentrer dans la place et il ne fut pas le seul.

- Ne l'ouvre pas Mione, recommanda Harry,

Mais comme les deux blonds avaient prévu la crainte d'ouvrir le parchemin, la missive s'ouvrit d'elle-même, une explosion se fit entendre, répandant un liquide vert et visqueux sur la jeune femme. Et une voix retentie

**« A bas Potter et Weasley ! »**

Immédiatement en entendant la détonation de la lettre, Severus avait sauté pardessus la table pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Évidement, voyant le maître des Potions perdre contrôle pour la première fois les étudiants s'éloignèrent tous pour le laisser se rendre sans embuche vers la brunette. Albus demanda immédiatement l'évacuation de la grande salle, reconnaissant immédiatement la potion et ses implications. Tout en se dirigeant vers la table des rouges et ors, il criait à tous de ne pas toucher à leur baguette et de ne pas lancer de sort.

- Vite Albus, mais grouillez-vous par Salazar, il faut agir, hurla l'enseignant.

- Potter, allez chercher l'infirmière, ordonna Minerva qui ne savait pas exactement de quoi il retournait vu qu'elle arrivait sur les entrefaites dans la grande salle.

- Inutile, elle vient avec moi, rétorqua Severus qui avait soulevé Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui et l'amenant immédiatement vers ses cachots.

C'est exactement à ce moment que Dolorès Ombrage, qui avait figé sous le coup de l'explosion, reprit conscience de ce qui se déroulait.

- Il n'en ait pas question, dit-elle de sa petite voix. Cette enfant à besoin de soin et c'est à une personne compétente de lui apporter.

Mais comme Snape ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa route pour sortir de la grande salle, la petite femme leva sa baguette et lança un sort pour expulser Hermione des bras de l'homme.

Tout se déroula tellement rapidement que les cris de protestations venant de Dumbledore et de l'ex-espion furent vains et le sort atteint la brunette de plein fouet l'envoyant contre la table à proximité.

À cet instant précis, la fureur visible dans les yeux déjà sombre et noir du maître des potions atteignit son paroxysme. La pièce vibrait d'elle-même, chassant immédiatement les derniers curieux qui avaient tardé à sortir lorsque le directeur avait demandé l'évacuation de la place. À ce moment précis, le mot contrôle n'existait plus en se qui concernait l'homme et n'eut été de l'intervention rapide du directeur qui connaissait parfaitement son employé, une mort cruel attendait l'envoyer du ministère.

- Vite Severus, mon enfant, amené Miss Granger avec vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ordonna le sage homme.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau du directeur…**

- C'est absurde, j'avertirai le ministre. Vous encouragez le vice dans votre école en laissant cette relation se poursuivre, s'époumonait Ombrage. Je demanderai votre congédiement.

Albus, fidèle à lui-même, était installé dans son siège derrière son bureau, les yeux pétillants, dégustant quelques bonbons au citron. Il n'était nullement impressionné par la crise d'hystérie de la dame en rose. Au contraire, il avait bien hâte que le ministre en personne vienne le rencontrer au lieu de lui envoyer une personne incompétente pour faire ses messages.

Et il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que les flammes vertes de la cheminer firent apparaître le ministre en personne.

- Je suis venue dès que Miss Ombrage m'a avisé. Je trouve scandaleux que vous autorisiez une telle relation entre vos élèves et vos étudiants au point ou vous refusiez que Miss Granger soit vu par du personnel compétent, scandait le ministre.

Le directeur avait le regard toujours aussi pétillant, comme un enfant s'amusant d'une farce qu'il viendrait de faire. Et pourtant, la situation était loin d'être comique et il le savait bien. Albus avait immédiatement reconnu la substance que Hermione reçu, il savait que c'était une façon de faire qui avait été utilisé dans le passé et il savait aussi qu'il n'existait à ce jour encore aucun antidote.

- C'est pourquoi, poursuivit le vieil homme, j'ai entièrement confiance en Severus. Il est beaucoup mieux placé que notre infirmière en ce qui concerne la magie noire et comme dans le passé il avait déjà fait des recherches sur cette potion en particulier, il pourra certainement arriver à y trouver un remède pour sauver la jeune Hermione… Mais tout dépendra aussi des dommages que votre chère employée à causés.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Demanda Dolorès.

- Tout simplement que le sortilège que vous avez envoyé pour les séparer l'un de l'autre se matin à activé la force de la potion.

Puis le directeur, voyant leur air d'incompréhension, prit le temps de leur expliquer la situation et l'importance, maintenant, de garder la jeune femme loin de tous et sous les soins de son enseignant dans l'espoir qu'une potion soit découverte rapidement pour l'aider.

- Mais c'est totalement absurde, ce que vous dites, rétorqua le ministre. Selon ce que m'a dit Dolorès, le message s'adressait directement à Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley. Alors pourquoi est-ce que la jeune femme serait en danger ?

- Tout simplement parce que si vous nous aviez écoutés lors du retour de Voldemort au lieu d'essayer de nous discrédité, vous auriez eu connaissance de la _potion de contrôle_ et ses effets.

- La potion de contrôle ???

- Oui, la potion de contrôle… C'est une création assez diabolique de Voldemort qui vise à dominer une personne ayant reçu le produit. Et contrairement à ce que vous avez cru entendre, ce n'est pas « À bas Potter et Weasley ! » que vous avez entendu Miss Ombrage, mais plutôt l'ordre d'abattre Potter et Weasley que Hermione à reçu.

**Au fin fond du château, plus précisément dans les cachots**, Severus s'activait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur Hermione.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il lui est arrivé Severus, demanda pour la dixième fois la directrice de Griffondor en s'impatientant un peu. Je vous rappelle qu'elle fait partie de ma maison et que je suis en droit de savoir comment se porte mon étudiante.

- C'est terrible Minerva, Malfoy lui a envoyé une potion tiré de la magie noire, une potion abjecte de contrôle. C'est pire que l'impérium, avec cette potion, une fois qu'elle s'est insinuée parfaitement dans le sang de la victime, on ne peut plus lutter.

- Je ne comprends pas, il n'est plus dans les murs de l'école, il ne pourra pas la contrôler.

- Lorsque cette potion est absorbée, la première voix qu'entend la personne devient son maitre. Malfoy a été brillant, en déclenchant le bruit d'une explosion avant que le produit n'explose réellement et n'éclabousse Hermione, il a créé un silence dans la grande salle, s'assurant ainsi que sa voix à lui serait la première qu'elle entendrait après avoir reçu le produit. Le désignant ainsi maître sur elle. Et comme sa voix demandait d'abattre Potter et Weasley, elle n'aura que cette objectif en tête à partir de maintenant, elle sera dans un état second comme présentement jusqu'à ce que sa mission soit terminé. Comme si un brouillard l'entourait pour lui évité de penser, de réfléchir convenablement.

- Et il n'a pas moyen de renverser les choses, questionna McGonagall.

- Pour l'instant, aucun antidote n'existe, soupira le maître des potions. Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas fait de recherche sur cette potion. Durant la guerre, j'ai resté des jours et des nuits enfermé à chercher la solution

L'Écossaise était maintenant rendu blême tellement la situation était abjecte. Elle ne savait quoi dire et elle savait que de son côté, les potions n'étant pas plus sa spécialité que la magie noire, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour la jeune femme. Et Severus continuait ses explications.

- Sans cette folle d'Ombrage, nous aurions eu plus de chance, mais en lançant un sort sur Hermione, elle a accéléré la pénétration de la potion dans ses veines, rendant notre travail plus complexe. Sans son intervention stupide, nous aurions pu sauver de beaucoup les dégâts en lui donnant une douche rapide. La potion doit nécessairement être activée par la magie pour agir, cette potion trouve sa réussite dans le fait qu'en général, un sorcier utilisera rapidement un sort de répulsion pour enlever le produit, mais j'ai déjà fait des tests par le passé et n'importe quel sort de magie active la formule.

**Hors Poudlard, dans une planque secrète…**

- Ça y est, la potion est rendu Drago, maintenant, reste seulement à attendre les nouvelles que nous communiquerons la gazette pour savoir comment elle éliminera ses deux amis. Et je suis convaincu que lorsqu'elle réalisera ce qu'elle aura fait, sa conscience ne la laissera plus jamais tranquille.

- Mais père, répliqua le jeune, Snape ne la laissera jamais seule, surtout qu'il doit connaitre cette potion. Et il avertira le directeur pour qu'il assure la sécurité de Potter et la belette.

- En effet, il la connait très bien puisqu'il l'a étudié pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On l'utilisait pour soumettre certains récalcitrants. Mais il n'y avait pas d'antidote dans le temps et je crains que le temps ne soit pas à son avantage, ironisa Lucius. Et connaissant St-Potter qui se croit invincible, il n'acceptera pas de rester loin de sa petite amie et ira lui-même se livrer à elle.

**Dans la tour de Griffondor**

- Si je rencontre ce petit con prétentieux je vais lui faire son affaire.

- Ron, calme-toi un peu et assis-toi, tu m'énerves à marcher ainsi.

- J'y peux rien, Harry. Je suis inquiet et McGonagall qui ne revient pas nous dire comment Mione va. C'est pas normal, habituellement elle nous averti immédiatement lorsqu'un de nous trois ne vas pas. Elle sait très bien qu'on est comme frères et sœur. Et la chauve souris qui est parti avec elle, il ne nous laissera certainement pas aller la voir.

- Arrête un peu tes préjugés envers Snape, depuis qu'il n'est plus espion il est différent.

- C'est vrai, c'est terrifiant de le voir sourire, j'en fais quasiment des cauchemars toutes les nuit depuis que je l'ai vu rire l'autre jour.

- Et je suis certain que dès que le professeur Snape aura fini de s'occuper de Mione, il nous avertira et nous pourrons aller la voir.

- Mais en attendant, c'est insoutenable cette attente. Moi je descends immédiatement voir comment elle se porte, fit le rouquin en se levant.

- Je te suis, attends-moi…

**Dans les cachots…**

- Et comment allons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas tenir Messieurs Potter et Weasley loin de leurs amies jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. Ils sont toujours ensemble habituellement.

- Pour l'instant, le mieux serait d'avoir une discussion avec eux, mais je crois que vous êtes le mieux placé pour ça Minerva. Si c'est moi qui y vais, je crains bien que Monsieur Weasley ne m'accuse d'ensorceler son amie uniquement pour me débarasser de lui… Quoi qu'un cornichon de moins…

- Severus, franchement, vous ne pouvez pas penser ça honnêtement. Monsieur Weasley s'est très bien battu à nos côtés lors de la guerre et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas votre facination pour les potions qu'il mériterait de mourir pour autant.

- Non bien sur… Mais il est plus souvent maladroit qu'un sorcier normal et vous devez l'admettre. En attendant, je crois que vous n'aurez pas à monter pour parler aux deux principaux interressés, c'est certainement eux derrière la porte, termina Severus qui venait d'entendre frapper.

Dans la tête d'Hermione, plus rien ne roulait comme avant. La seule lituanie qui déroulait constament était « Abat Potter et Weasley ». Mais étrangement, elle ne comprenait pas… Il y avait bien deux personnes près d'elle, mais sans pouvoir les identifier, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas ses deux cibles. Elle avait beau essayé de chercher dans ses souvenirs, mais c'était comme si ses derniers avaient soudainement disparus de son esprit.

Et pourtant, la voix de l'homme qui ne cessait de tourner autour d'elle et de la questionner lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi??? Qui était-il? Était-elle censé le connaître? Était-il une bonne personne? Ou un ennemi? L'aiderait-elle à finalement se souvenir?

Elle ne savait même pas ou elle était présentement et malheureusement, elle ne savait pas qui elle était non plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, était sa mission, abattre un certain Potter et un certain Weasley. À moins que ce ne soit deux femmes, elle n'en savait rien.

Elle essaya à quelques reprises de sortir de la pièce ou elle était, mais chaque fois, l'homme la retenait lui disant que c'était pour son bien. Mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire était réellement comprit, comme s'il s'exprimait dans une langue autre que la sienne.

Puis soudain, lors que la dame dans la pièce ouvrit la porte et que deux personnes pénétrèrent dans l'antre ou elle était retenu, elle les reconnu… oui, eux, les deux hommes donc elle avait la mission d'abattre…

* * *

Et voilà… pour mon premier chapitre en plus d'un an, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours et que mon style d'écriture n'a pas trop changé… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aimerais bien savoir ou j'en suis réellement de ce côté…

Et en attendant, j'essaie de vous apporter le prochain chapitre d'ici deux semaines

Lucius Snape


	11. Chapter 11

Malgré les aléas de la vie qui me courent après ces derniers temps, voici un nouveau chapitre...

_**Merci à tous**_ ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer une petite review, c'est encourageant de constaté que j'ai toujours des lecteurs pour une fic qui était tombé dans l'oubli pendant un certain temps.

Comme vous pouvez le constater... Je vous livre le chapitre avec une semaine d'avance...

_

* * *

_

Puis soudain, lors que la dame dans la pièce ouvrit la porte et que deux personnes pénétrèrent dans l'antre ou elle était retenu, elle les reconnu… oui, eux, les deux hommes donc elle avait la mission d'abattre…

Hermione ne fit alors ni une ni deux et sorti sa baguette dans l'intention d'envoyer un sortilège mortel sur les deux jeunes hommes. Mais Severus ayant des réflexes incroyables réussi immédiatement à expulser l'objet des mains de la jeune femme.

Harry et Ron ne comprenait pas la situation et ne savait pas pourquoi leur amie agissait de la sorte. Mais avant que c'est dernier sortent de leur torpeur, elle se rua sur eux pour les attaquer à mains nues fautes de meilleure arme. La brunette eu le temps d'administrer un bon coup direct sur le nez du rouquin, l'envoyant dans les limbes pour un temps le nez en sang, avant que les bras de Severus ne s'enroulent autour d'elle pour la contraindre à ne plus bouger.

- Vite Minerva, faites les sortir au plus vite et expliquez leur la situation, je m'occupe d'Hermione, ordonna Snape.

La directrice ne s'opposa pas et tout en guidant le jeune Weasley à l'infirmerie, elle demanda à Potter de le suivre, ou elle lui expliqua ensuite, dans un endroit ou elle était certaine de ne pas être entendu des autres étudiants, la situation de leur amie.

- Mais c'est impossible, Hermione ne peut pas vouloir nous éliminer de la sorte, il y a certainement quelques choses à faire, demanda Harry.

- Le professeur Snape va essayer de faire tout en son pouvoir pour trouver un antidote. Mais en attendant, il est primordial pour votre sécurité à tous les deux de ne pas essayer d'approcher Miss Granger.

- Mais…

- Monsieur Potter, ce n'est présentement pas une farce de mauvais gout malheureusement. Vous devez absolument éviter d'entrer en contact avec votre amie, pour votre sécurité à vous deux. Et je ne veux pas apprendre que vous aurez essayé d'enfreindre cette règle, est-ce bien comprit?

- Oui professeur McGonagall, soupira le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'Harry retourna auprès de Ron, il fut soulagé de le voir les yeux ouvert assis sur le lit.

- Elle m'a cassé le nez, Harry, tu réalises. Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas Hermione que nous avons vu en bas. Elle n'aurait jamais osé nous faire ça.

- C'est pourtant bien elle, répondit le griffon avant de lui répéter les paroles de leur directrice.

**Dans les cachots**

Severus n'avait pas réalisé toutes les répercussions qu'il y aurait à empêcher Hermione de s'attaquer à ses deux amis. En fait, pour la jeune femme, s'il n'était pas son allier dans sa mission, c'est que s'était un ennemi. Donc elle essayait maintenant de s'attaquer à lui.

L'homme en avait le cœur briser de voir celle qu'il aimait ne plus avoir confiance en lui et ne plus le reconnaître.

- Hermione, s'il-te-plait, écoute-moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux simplement t'aider, disait-il. Souvient-toi de nos nuits blottis un contre l'autre. Des repas qu'on prenait ensemble à discuter.

Mais rien de ce que disait l'ex-mangemort ne réveillait de souvenir dans la tête de la brunette. Et le fait qu'il ait verrouillé la porte magiquement et lui ait subtilisé sa baguette, la retenant ainsi ici contre son gré, la rendait encore plus irrité que possible.

**Dans le bureau du directeur**

Le ministre ne savait plus quoi répondre devant les faits qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait bien entendu parler de la potion de contrôle, mais pour lui, c'était plus une nouvelle technique pour certain de se discrédité devant certaines de leurs actions durant la guerre. Car bien sur, il n'avait jamais rencontré de vrais victimes de la potion, leurs maîtres leur ayant ordonné de se suicider pour s'assurer de ne pas être démasquer lorsqu'ils virent la fin de la guerre.

- Mais si vous dites qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour renverser la situation, fit Dolorès, je crois que l'idéal serait d'enfermer Miss Granger à Azkaban pour être certain qu'elle ne s'en prenne à personne.

- Miss Granger est innocente, répliqua Dumbledore. Sa place n'est pas parmi des criminels. Ce qu'il faut au contraire, c'est essayer de la raisonner pour l'instant tout en laissant la chance à un maître en potion, en occurrence, Severus, de trouver enfin un antidote à cette potion.

**Dans les cachots…**

Minerva revint dans les appartements de Severus dès qu'elle eu fini de faire ses recommandations à Potter. Mais lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne s'attendit certainement pas à cet accueil de la jeune femme.

Hermione fonça sur elle comme un bélier en la voyant.

- Ou sont-ils? hurlait-elle. Ou les avez-vous amenés?

Après avoir esquivé quelques coups, l'écossaise n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter les appartements de l'enseignant. Elle se dirigea alors directement vers le bureau du directeur, réalisant maintenant toute l'implication de cette potion chez la jeune femme.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans frapper, interrompant par la même occasion la discussion entre les trois personnes présentes. Dès qu'il la vue, Albus su qu'il se passait quelque chose certainement déconcertant pour son enseignante, elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de savoir vivre dans le passé.

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- C'est…

Mais elle s'interrompu sans délais en remarquant les deux visiteurs.

Le vieil homme comprit sur le champ qu'il serait plus sage de renvoyer les deux personnes avant de poursuivre, ce qu'il fit sans leurs donner la chance de protester.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, la dame ouvrit la bouche :

- Elle a vu ses deux amis et à essayer de les abattre, sans la vivacité d'esprit de Severus, elle y serait probablement parvenu et maintenant, parce que j'ai fait sortir les deux jeunes hommes de l'appartement, elle me voit comme uns adversaire s'étant mise sur son chemin. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je crains que si Severus ne trouve pas d'antidote, il faille la faire enfermer à Ste-Mangouste pour désordre mental. Mais comme j'ai grande confiance en l'homme, je sais que nous ne serons pas obligés d'en arriver à ces mesures extrêmes.

- J'ai déjà expliqué la situation à Monsieur Potter, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas essayer de prendre contact avec Miss Granger tant que nous n'aurons pas de solution pour elle. Mais le connaissant, je crains que lui et Monsieur Weasley passent outre mes recommandations.

- Nous les garderons à l'œil pour leur sécurité, mais les connaissant autant que vous, je sais très bien que ce sera vain. Le mieux sera de les mettre de la partie et de leur offrir de nous aider de quelques façons que se soit pour rendre la raison à Miss Granger.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils peuvent nous apporter, ce ne sont encore que des enfants, Albus.

- Nous verrons en temps et lieu, mais puis que vous dites qu'elle vous prend pour une adversaire, il doit en être de même pour Severus, je ferais mieux d'aller m'assurer que tout va bien, dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte lentement.

- Oh mon dieu, dit la vieille dame tandis que son visage montrait l'horreur de ses pensées. Et dire que je suis ici à bavarder au lieu de lui porter secours, pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva et sorti du bureau du directeur en le bousculant légèrement, voulant rattraper son erreur avant qu'un dénouement tragique et précoce mettent fin aux événements.

Albus, quant-à lui, se dirigea lentement, sans précipitation et en souriant toujours de son air malicieux vers les cachots. Connaissant son espion, il ne se ferait aucune crainte pour l'instant.

**À l'infirmerie**

- Voilà, Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez sortir, mais je vous conseille de faire tout de même très attention dans les heures qui suivent, la potion pour votre nez à légèrement affecter votre magie. Je crains donc qu'il soit plus sage de vous en tenir à des activités calmes, fit l'infirmière en poussant le rouquin vers la sortie.

**Au ministère, dans le bureau du ministre.**

- Si le vieux fou dit vrai, nous ne pouvons pas laisser la jeune fille à l'école, répétait Ombrage depuis son arrivé. Ce serait complètement idiot. Ce n'est pas que de voir Potter et Weasley disparaître qui me dérangerait, au contraire, ce serait une ombre de moins devant votre image. Ce petit prétentieux ne serait plus là pour détourner la communauté de vous. Mais si elle est aussi dangereuse que Dumbledore peut le penser, imaginer la grogne de la population s'il venait à apprendre que vous étiez au courant et que vous n'avez pas protégé leurs enfants en enfermant cette gamine.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, mais le respect que la population tient à ce vieux sénile et le rôle de Miss Granger durant la guerre nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues. Nous ne pouvons pas bouger et enfermer cette adolescente tant que nous n'aurons pas de preuve tangible du danger potentiel qu'elle représente sans s'attirer la foudre des gens. Et je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'on réclame ma tête sur un plateau, soupira l'homme.

- Mais c'est géniale comme idée, s'exclama Ombrage.

- Que voulez-vous dire, expliquez-vous ma chère, demanda le ministre, curieux.

- Il ne suffit que d'attendre qu'elle élimine Potter et nous aurons fait une pierre deux coups. Le gamin ne sera plus là pour reprocher au ministère ce qu'il appelle un manque d'action lors de la guerre et ensuite nous aurons toutes les preuves voulus pour faire enfermer son amie sans rien craindre pour votre position.

Une lueur d'espoir passa alors dans le regard du ministre, l'idée de son employée si fidèle lui plaisait grandement, surtout qu'elle permettrait finalement à accroître sa puissance s'il jouait bien ses cartes.

Dans la salle sur demande

- Harry, il faut absolument faire quelque chose. La situation ne peut pas rester ainsi, je suis certain que si nous allons parler à Hermione, la raison lui reviendra, elle se souviendra de nous…

- Le professeur McGonagall nous a interdit d'aller la voir, Ron.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il faut aller la voir, rétorqua le rouquin. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle passera sa vie à vouloir nous tuer.

- Il faut attendre que Snape trouve l'antidote, puis elle reviendra comme avant, soupira le noir.

Les deux garçons se regardaient. Il ne pouvait pas croire la situation qui était présentement devant eux, celle qu'ils devraient désormais affronter. Hermione était comme leur sœur.

- Je sais, s'exclama Ron dans un éclair de lucidité. Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore, je suis certain que nous réussirons.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Si c'est cette potion qui a rendu Hermione esclave de la voix de Malfoy, il suffit de lui renvoyer cette potion, mais cette fois, c'est notre voix qu'elle doit entendre, comme ça, elle ne sera plus sous la gouverne de la fouine.

- Bonne idée, souhaitons que ça fonctionne.

Mais les deux garçons n'eurent pas à aller jusque dans le bureau du principal pour lui expliquer leur solution, puisque ce dernier les croisa dans les couloirs.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui est si urgent au point ou vous vous permettiez de courir ainsi dans notre école, demanda celui-ci en riant.

- Professeur, nous savons comment défaire Hermione du mauvais sort, firent les deux griffons en même temps.

*****

Pendant ce temps, à l'entré des cachots, Minerva trouva la porte scellé de façon magique et aucun sort qu'elle utilisait ne permettait d'ouvrir la porte du maître des potions.

- Severus, hurla-t-elle au travers la porte. Est-ce que tout va bien.

Elle espérait sincèrement entendre la voix de son collègue pour se rassurer. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser seul avec la jeune femme.

- Severus…

*********

Le directeur écouta attentivement les deux jeunes hommes qui lui expliquaient la solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour redonner la raison à leur amie.

- Je vois que vous avez bien réfléchit à la question, dit-il. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez oublié un détail ou deux… Premièrement, c'est de la magie noire et cette potion, lorsqu'elle s'insinue dans les veines d'une personne, prends toute la place et même si nous nous essayions à recommencer, ce serait impossible. Nous avons déjà testé durant la guerre. Et deuxièmement, si cela aurait pu être possible, croyez-vous que Miss Granger aurait aimé que vous soyez maître sur elle? Car c'est le but de la potion, rendre la personne maître du receveur.

- Mais cela aurait toujours mieux été que Malfoy, marmonna Ron.

- Peut-être Monsieur Weasley, mais elle n'aurait pas été plus libre qu'elle ne l'est présentement.

*****

- Severus!!!!!!!

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme sorti en la refermant derrière lui.

- Vite Minerva, allez me chercher le directeur, je crois que je sais comment faire pour annuler la potion prise par Hermione, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... Merci encore une fois à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire... Mais cette fois je vous mets au défi... Quel est le moyen que Severus a trouvé pour sauver Hermione? Je vous donne un indice, oubliez les potions, il n'a pas le temps d'en concocter...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire, c'est toujours apprécier...

Avez-vous trouvé la solution de Severus ?????? Vous l'aurez dans ce chapitre, reste à voir si elle fonctionne… Et à la fin du chapitre, je vous expliquerai comment j'en suis venu à penser à cette idée grâce à une ou deux incohérences trouver dans les romans de mon auteure favorite (JKR)

En passant, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai bien aimé lire vos propositions pour la solution de Severus…

Et merci à « Eileen19 () » qui par son commentaire à su résoudre un problème que je m'étais moi-même créé… Disons qu'elle m'a inspiré pour savoir un peu quoi faire d'Ombrage et du ministère…

Dernière chose, désolé pour le chapitre un peu plus court, mais je trouve inutile de mettre n'importe quoi uniquement pour rallonger un chapitre et comme j'aime bien terminé sur un suspense... Le chapitre est un peu plus court...

_

* * *

_

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme sorti en la refermant derrière lui.

_- Vite Minerva, allez me chercher le directeur, je crois que je sais comment faire pour annuler la potion prise par Hermione, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, ordonna-t-il._

La vieille dame rebroussa donc chemin, toujours à la course et toujours aussi essoufflé. Trouver le directeur dans une école aussi grande que Poudlard n'était pas une mince affaire, il y avait tant de couloir que l'homme pouvait avoir prit pour se rendre dans les fins fond du collège.

Évidement, les étudiants qui se promenaient dans les couloirs se demandaient bien de quelle urgence pouvait-il être pour voir la dame si en contrôle habituellement courir ainsi.

C'est au tournant du couloir que la directrice des rouges et ors trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. En fait, elle le percuta plus qu'elle ne le trouva et ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux sur le sol.

- Ma chère Minerva, commença Albus en riant, je croyais que vous connaissiez le règlement qui demande de ne pas courir dans les murs de notre école.

- Désolé, mais c'était important, Severus vous demande, il a trouvé la solution mais il a besoin de votre aide.

Le directeur se releva et aida sa collègue à en faire de même avant de se diriger vers les cachots, mais réalisant que Weasley et Potter avaient entendu les mots de l'enseignante et les suivaient, il se retourna et dit :

- Vous ne pouvez me suivre pour l'instant, mais j'aimerais que vous alliez dans votre tour, qu'on n'ait pas à vous chercher lorsque Miss Granger sera rétabli et que vous pourrez la voir en toute sécurité.

Puis il reprit sa route d'un pas rapide.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'appartement de son enseignant, Hermione était folle de rage, attaché par des liens magiques à une chaise. Severus quant à lui, se tenait près d'elle, les bras autour d'elle et lui parlait sans tenir compte des cries de rage de la jeune femme.

_- Hermione, ma belle. Essaie de te souvenir de nos discussions ensemble… Pense à toutes les fois ou je te prenais dans mes bras et que je te rassurais, je te consolais… Écoute ma voix, je suis certain que les souvenirs te reviendront…_

Severus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la présence de son employeur dans la pièce, se dernier se raclât donc la gorge pour prévenir de son arrivé.

- Albus, dit immédiatement Severus en le voyant, il faut absolument trouver un retourneur de temps. Nous pourrons ainsi intercepter l'arrivé du maudit volatile et régler cette situation.

- Mon cher, fit le directeur après quelques secondes, vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas modifier le temps ainsi. Les retourneurs sont sous la juridiction du ministère et je ne pense pas qu'ils nous laisseront en faire usage.

- Il faut pourtant en faire la demande, prendre cette chance, insista l'homme. Vous savez très bien que pour l'instant il n'existe aucun remède pour cette malédiction. Nous avons présentement une solution, il faut prendre le risque, essayé…

La voix était suppliante et à celle-ci, Albus comprit qu'il était impératif, autant pour la jeune femme que pour le bonheur de son employé de faire une demande, il n'avait rien à perdre et le pire qu'il puisse arriver, était une réponse négative. C'est donc ainsi qu'il retourna vers son bureau pour prendre le chemin de sa cheminée en direction du ministère… Mais non sans avoir été chercher Harry dans l'espoir de voir le ministre faire pencher la balance en sa faveur en remerciement pour service rendu par le héro de la guerre.

* * *

En chemin, il expliqua au jeune griffon l'idée du maître des potions et aussi ce qu'il attendait de lui.

- Mais monsieur, je n'ai jamais demandé à être vu comme un héro, je suis juste Harry et j'ai toujours espéré que la fin de cette guerre me permettrait d'avoir la chance d'avoir enfin une vie normale.

- Je sais Harry, mais je te demande d'user de ton influence cette fois seulement, pour Miss Granger, pour ton amie.

- Et pourquoi le ministre accepterait-il de m'aider cette fois alors qu'il a toujours essayer de se débarrasser de moi par le passé?

- Le ministre a toujours vu en toi une ombre à son pouvoir. Mais je crois que si tu promets d'expliquer publiquement que c'est grâce à sa conciliation qu'on a pu sauver Hermione, il pourrait accepter. Tu dois savoir Harry que les gens comme lui, imbu d'eux-mêmes et de pouvoir sont souvent près à transgresser les règles pour arriver à leur fin.

- Et c'est ce que vous espérez qu'il arrive?

- Oui, exactement. Car comme il est interdit d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour modifier le passé et que c'est ce que nous voulons en faire pour sauver votre amie, nous aurons besoin de beaucoup de persuasion pour y parvenir et jouer sur la corde sensible du ministre.

* * *

Dès le départ du directeur, Severus était retourné auprès d'Hermione qu'il avait lâché le temps de faire sa demande à Albus. Il l'a réinstalla dans ses bras et recommença à lui parler, il parlait de tout et de rien, lui remémorant certaine soirée ensemble, des souvenirs à lui ou bien des projets qu'ils avaient commencé à faire ensemble. Mais en son for intérieur, l'homme espérait que sincèrement que le directeur n'échoue pas à sa mission et revienne rapidement avec l'objet demander. Car sans quoi, il ne voyait pas comment il ferait pour sauver celle auprès de qui son cœur s'était accroché. Surtout qu'il savait, oh oui… il savait lui ce que personne d'autre ne savait encore…

******* Flash Back *******

- Vous m'avez fait demander Maître? Demandait un homme en se prosternant devant Voldemort.

- Severus, mon cher fidèle serviteur, j'ai présentement besoin de tes talents pour améliorer une potion.

- Je suis à votre service Maître.

- Tu dois bien connaître la potion de contrôle, puisque c'est toi qui la concocte. Mais maintenant, je veux être certain que jamais personne ne pourra y trouver un antidote, alors fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi. Jamais une personne que je soumettrai ne devra pouvoir parvenir à se soustraire à mon emprise de quelques façons que ce soient.

- Vos désirs seront réalisé Maître, fit l'homme en faisant une nouvelle révérence.

******* Fin du Flash Back *******

À cette époque, Severus n'avait toujours pas rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et était toujours fidèle à Voldemort. À cette époque, Lily et James Potter étaient encore vivants et simplement à l'idée de pouvoir se venger de cet arrogant de Potter, il avait volontiers amélioré la formule avec succès. Mais avant d'avoir eu la chance de mettre en branle son plan pour soumettre le maraudeur à lui, il entendit une certaine prophétie qui allait changer sa vie…

Et même si par après il avait fait toute sorte de test pour réussir contrecarré les effets de la potion, il devait avouer que son travail avait été fait à la perfection et qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire l'antidote. Les sortilèges de magie noire qui entraient dans la confection de la potion rendaient désormais cette potion sans faille. Il avait même poussé l'audace, dans son jeune temps, à faire en sorte que si le contrôleur du serviteur mourrait, le serviteur le suivait dans le trépas. Alors même trouver ce foutu Malfoy et l'éliminer n'était guère une solution envisageable si on désirait garder Hermione vivante.

**Dans le bureau du ministre…**

Après s'être fait admettre dans le bureau du ministre et après les salutations d'usage Albus plongea dans le vif du sujet.

- Monsieur le ministre, nous avons probablement trouvé la solution au problème de la jeune Granger.

- Bonne nouvelle pour vous, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'était si important de vous déplacer pour m'annoncer la nouvelle, surtout que si j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez encore aucune certitude d'avoir réussi.

- Vous avez raison, dit le vieil homme, nous n'avons pas réussi encore car nous avons besoin de vous en un certain sens.

- Je ne voie pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous, répondit froidement le ministre.

- Tout simplement nous signer une autorisation pour prendre possession d'un retourneur de temps!

- C'est totalement absurde, déclara Ombrage qui parla pour la première fois depuis l'arrivé des deux hommes de Poudlard. Vous savez très bien qu'il est impossible de changer le passer et le ministre n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à enfreindre ses propres normes pour une simple sang-de-bourbe.

- Hermione est une grande sorcière, s'offusqua immédiatement Harry.

Mais avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise qui pourrait faire échouer leur plan, Albus déposa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à garder le contrôle.

Puis le directeur poursuivit :

- Je suis convaincu, Monsieur le ministre, que vous pouvez déroger un peu le temps que nous sauvions une jeune femme qui nous fut très utile lors de la guerre.

- Et je pourrais peut-être, tout dépendant de votre coopération, me permettre de faire une ou deux déclarations publiques qui vous seraient favorables, fit Harry en utilisant son côté Serpentard à la perfection. Je crois que si nous le voulions, un accord pourrait nous être favorable à tous les deux.

Mais Dolorès Ombrage ne voyait pas nécessairement les choses ainsi. Elle croyait plutôt que pour avantager le ministre, il était primordial de se débarrasser de Potter et aussi de Granger. C'est pourquoi elle répliqua avant que le ministre ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Mais c'est scandaleux, je ne croyais pas que le professeur Dumbledore laisserait un jeune étudiant, arrogant et qui se prends pour un héro, essayer de faire du chantage absurde au ministre en personne.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, elle poursuivi :

- Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas en quoi pour vous parler au peuple pourrait faire quelques choses, vous n'êtes encore qu'un gamin, rendez-vous à l'évidence. Le ministre n'a pas besoin de la parole d'un enfant trop choyé par son directeur.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prolonger sa tirade contre le jeune homme le ministre l'arrêta.

- Miss Ombrage, s'il vous plaît, laissons un peu parler le garçon, histoire de voir en quoi il croit pouvoir m'être utile.

- Tout simplement en réponse à ses parchemins, répondit Albus en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite femme qui semblait bouder dans son coin, insulté de c'être fait reprendre ainsi.

Dumbledore tenait à la main une copie de chaque demande qu'avait faite le ministre pendant la guerre et après celle-ci demandant que le directeur de Poudlard autant que Harry Potter fassent des déclarations en sa faveur à la presse. Leurs demandant bien souvent d'augmenter son implication durant la guerre pour favoriser son image publique.

Le ministre ne parlait pas, regardant les parchemins en hésitant... Que devait-il faire?... Agir et avoir l'appui du héro du peuple ou bien ne rien faire et se débarasser de celui que le peuple idolatre? Quelle solution était la meilleure pour sa carrière? Devait-il accepter ce chantage odieux ou pas?

La question n'était pas à prendre à la légère...

* * *

Bien, voilà pour ce chapitre... Que choisira le ministre? Réponse probablement après Noël...

J'ai remarqué que le même fléau suis plusieurs auteurs de Fan-fiction... Et je fais parti de se nombre, le nombre de reviews diminu considérablement, nous laissant parfois croire que notre travail ne plait plus... comme c'est mon seul salaire, j'aime toujours en recevoir et plus j'en reçois, plus je suis motivé pour écrire... Et ça pourrait me faire un si beau cadeau de Noël (fait des yeux piteux...)

**Maintenant, voici mon questionnement qui m'a amené à demander le retourneur de temps pour Hermione...**

 Pourquoi Personne n'a utilisé le retourneur de temps pour sauver Lily et James Potter?

 Pourquoi aucun mangemort (ils n'ont aucun scupule habituellement) n'a utilisé de retourneur de temps pour sauver Voldemort contre Harry lorsqu'il avait 1 an?

 Concernant le retourneur de temps, comment, une gamine de 14 ans, a-t-elle pu avoir la permission d'en utiliser un alors que c'est un item qui est sous haute surveillance au ministère? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une enfant de 14 ans soit plus digne de confiance qu'un mage comme Albus Dumbledore...

 Pourquoi personne, ni même les membres orgueilleux et hautain du ministère, n'ont pensé à utiliser le retourneur de temps pour éliminer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il n'acquière de super pouvoir pour protéger la communauté?

Incohérence ou désordre de mon cerveau? à vous de me le dire, mdr...

* * *


	13. Réponse du Ministre

Bonjour à tous et j'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes, désolé pour le retard, les fêtes furent plus fatiguantes que prévue et mon engin moldu à décidé de faire des siennes, j'ai du tout réécrire ce chapitre …

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire pour le dernier chapitre. C'est tellement apprécier et encourageant de savoir que son travail n'est pas vain…

Que sera la décision du ministre? Aidera-t-il Harry et Dumbledore à sauver Hermione?

* * *

Le ministre était coincé entre deux choix. Devait-il accéder à la demande du directeur de Poudlard ou bien suivre le chemin prévu d'avance et se débarrasser du même coup de Potter et de Granger? Un joli dilemme était devant lui et ce n'était certainement pas Dolorès Ombrage, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé sa tirade pour le dissuader d'accepter qui aiderait sa décision.

- Ce que vous demandez est totalement absurde, disait-elle. Vous savez très bien que le ministre ne peut pas vous accorder votre demande sans enfreindre de loi. Et même votre chantage n'y peut rien. On ne peut tout simplement pas accepter une telle tentative d'extorsion. Même si tous vous prenne pour un autre Monsieur Potter, il n'en demeure pas moins que vous êtes un gamin et ça ne vous octroie aucun privilège particulier.

Mais le ministre avait prit sa décision pendant la tirade de son associée.

**À Poudlard dans les cachots dans la tête d'Hermione**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut au juste lui? Et de quoi parle-t-il? C'est quoi c'est discussion qu'il prétend avoir déjà eu avec moi? J'ai pas souvenir de le connaître, mais pourtant, ça voix ne m'est pas inconnu. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais je n'ai pas mémoire de lui. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, une petite voix en moi me dit que je devrais peut-être lui faire confiance, mais ma raison ne le veut pas. Il est bizarre, je ne le comprends pas. Il dit vouloir m'aider, mais il me retient attacher ici. Sa voix n'est pas du tout menaçante, au contraire, elle est douce et rassurante. Qui est-il réellement? Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Je n'ose pas lui demander, comment pourrais-je savoir s'il me ment? C'est peut-être un grand manipulateur, un homme au grand pouvoir d'attraction qui pourrait se mettre entre moi et ma mission.

Du côté de Severus il essayait de ne pas désespérer. Le temps passait malheureusement trop rapidement pour lui sans que rien ne change à la situation de celle qui avait réveillé son cœur dernièrement. Il ne savait plus quoi dire à la brune pour qu'elle revienne à la raison et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour la délivrer de son mauvais sort. Il devait simplement patienter et ce n'était pas une de ses qualités premières dans une telle situation. Il avait toujours aimé mieux être actif et agir pour faire changer les choses que d'attendre avec le sentiment d'être impuissant face à la situation.

Définitivement, il avait hate de voir revenir Albus et de voir si le ministre accepterait de compenser pour l'erreur de la petite femme qui travail pour lui.

**Au ministère**

- J'ai très bien écouté votre demande. Évidement, comme cette demande est faite dans une situation d'urgence, je ne dispose pas du temps nécessaire pour analyser toutes les implications de l'utilisation du retourneur de temps dans une telle situation. Donc, il me serait impossible d'acceder à votre demande dans de telle condition.

- Pourtant Monsieur le ministre, débuta Albus, vous êtes présentement en face d'une situation ou vous détenez probablement la vie de Miss Granger entre vos mains. Ce serait très dommageable qu'une si bonne sorcière qui nous a tellement donné durant la guerre ne finisse ses jours à Azkaban simplement parce que vous ne vouliez pas lui offrir une chance de contrer une potion empreinte de magie noire.

- Mais votre demande n'est pas sans risque, vous le savez très bien Albus. L'utilisation d'un retourneur de temps demande que l'utilisateur ne se face pas voir en aucun cas et techniquement, il ne devrait être utilisé pour changer un événement. C'est pourtant l'usage que vous désirez en faire. Mais je pourrais peut-être…

- Peut-être quoi, questionna Harry.

- Bien… Si vous pouviez me laisser un peu de temps de réflexion, demanda l'homme.

- Du temps… du temps, nous n'en avons pas, s'impatienta le héro. Hermione ne va pas bien et il faut agir au plus vite.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de décision sans auparavant en délibérer devant une commission spéciale, jeune homme. Si les choses tournaient mal, je serais le premier visé d'avoir accepté d'agir sans réfléchir et mon image en serait terni. Qui ensuite aurait confiance en le ministère pour le gouverner.

- Mais…

- Harry, coupa Dumbledore, le ministre à entièrement raison, il ne faut pas lui imposer cette charge…

Le vieil homme avait le regard drôlement pétillant en disant cela à son étudiant. La situation ne tournait pourtant pas à leur avantage, mais Harry devina immédiatement que son directeur avait une idée derrière la tête pour faire changer d'idée au ministre.

Albus se tourna effectivement vers l'homme du ministère avec son plus beau sourire pour poursuivre.

- J'imagine que si nous prenions entièrement la responsabilité des événements dû au retourneur de temps, il serait possible d'en obtenir un.

- En effet, si je n'ai aucune responsabilité dans les actions qui seront prises… répondit songeusement l'homme.

- Monsieur le ministre, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'allez quand même pas céder à ce chantage de bas étage. Nous n'avons jamais accepté de changer le passer, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait tout autrement aujourd'hui, fit Ombrage de sa petite voix. C'est un événement malheureux qui est arrivé à Miss Granger mais la vie doit suivre son cours sans qu'on en modifie quoi que se soit. Sinon, il deviendrait beaucoup simple pour certain d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent sans effort ou d'aller en arrière pour réparer leur erreurs tout en modifiant ainsi le futur des autres.

- Ma collègue à parfaitement raison, fit l'homme de pouvoir en renvoyant ses visiteurs d'une façon cavalière.

* * *

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes durent retourner à Poudlard bredouille. Harry était furieux contre le ministère, mais surtout contre cette Ombrage, qui encore une fois, faisait tout en son possible pour lui rendre la vie pénible, comme en cinquième année.

De retour au château, le directeur demanda à son maître en potion de pouvoir discuter seul à seul avec lui. Il voulait pouvoir discuter avec lui de la meilleure marche à suivre pour sauver la jeune femme de son mauvais sort.

- Le ministre est formel, Severus, il ne peut nous octroyer un retourneur de temps. Nous devrons donc trouver une autre solution.

À cette annonce, l'homme se rempli de colère et hurla :

- **Bien sur, ça l'arrange bien, ainsi il aura la chance de pouvoir se débarasser autant de Potter, qu'il exècre, que de ses deux amis. Son maudit égoïsme l'empêche d'accepter d'aider pour une fois.**

Tout en parlant, il avait aggriper un par un les bouquins qui se trouvaient sur le bureau et les avaient envoyé s'écraser contre le mur avec fracas.

- Mon cher ami, j'ai confiance en vous et vos talents, je suis convaincu que si vous preniez un peu de temps dans votre laboratoire, vous trouverez rapidement la solution.

- **La solution… La solution**… Mais il n'y a pas de solution, lacha l'enseignant le désespoir dans la voix. Je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'avais si bien amélioré cette potion pour l'autre fou qu'il est maintenant impossible de trouver de remède…

L'homme se laissa choir sur le sol contre le mur, les yeux rempli d'eau. Personne n'aurait reconnu le professeur froid, glacial et sans sentiment qui avait fait sa réputation dans Poudlard autrefois si on l'avait vu au moment présent. Même Albus senti son cœur se serrer en voyant son employer si désemparer.

C'est exactement à se moment que Fumseck choisi pour faire entendre sa voix dans un chant qu'il voulait réconfortant. Tout en sifflant, l'oiseau se promenait dans le bureau du directeur, décrivant des ronds au-dessus d'une armoire bien précise...

- Tu as raison, Fumseck... Tu l'as, il faut absolument essayer, s'exclama le directeur devant un Severus ébahi qui n'avait rien comprit au comportement du volatile.

* * *

Comme j'ai tout mon travail à recommencer... Je ne peux vous garantir la livraison du prochain chapitre... Mais je vous assure qu'il viendra, surtout que je n'ai toujours pas dévoiler comment Hermione finira par se sortir de se mauvais pas...

En attendant, je vous encourage toujours à me laisser un petit mots pour me dire comment vous trouvez le travail et si je dois toujours poursuivre... Parcontre, si la folie m'a trop attente, j'arrêterai et j'irai me faire soigner ;)


	14. La solution du Phénix

* * *

Bonjour, pour votre grand plaisir à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre... Et ceux à qui ça ne ferait pas plaisir, il n'est pas trop tard pour sortir d'ici (quoi qu'en y pensant bien, qui serait rendu au 14eme chapitre si l'histoire ne plaisait pas?)

Merci à Eileen19 pour m'avoir fait remarquer ma redondance dans le dernier chapitre... Je serai plus attentive à l'avenir ;)

Merci encore une fois pour ceux qui ont bien voulu me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours autant apprécier...

* * *

_C'est exactement à se moment que Fumseck choisi pour faire entendre sa voix dans un chant qu'il voulait réconfortant. Tout en sifflant, l'oiseau se promenait dans le bureau du directeur, décrivant des ronds au-dessus d'une armoire bien précise..._

_- Tu as raison, Fumseck... Tu l'as, il faut absolument essayer, s'exclama le directeur devant un Severus ébahi qui n'avait rien comprit au comportement du volatile._

Severus n'avait pas comprit ce que le volatile voulait, mais à entendre l'expression de son directeur, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que l'oiseau chante ainsi. Mais comment... Une larme de phénix pouvait guérir n'importe quelle plaie, mais ici, il c'était impossible. Il était impossible de guérir contre la magie noire avec une simple larme.

Albus qui avait suivi le raisonnement de son enseignant en observant son visage lui expliqua…

- Tu as raison Severus, une larme de phénix ne peut rien pour Miss Granger. Mais ce n'était pas le but non plus de l'intervention de Fumseck. Il voulait plus simplement nous montrer une solution que nous n'avions pas envisagée encore. Miss Granger est une jeune femme brillante et nous devrons souhaiter que ses facultés de raisonnement n'auront pas été trop atteinte si nous voulons voir la réussite de notre essaie. Et peut-être que plus d'un essai seront nécessaires pour réellement dire que nous aurons vaincu.

- Pouvez-vous parler plus clairement, soupira Snape. Je ne vous suis absolument pas. Je ne sais pas ou vous voulez en venir avec vos élucubrations d'homme sénile.

- Je sais que vous êtes présentement perturbé mon cher ami, je passerai donc sous silence vos dernières paroles, se moqua le sénile en question. Et pour vous éclairez mon cher, Fumseck nous conseillait d'utiliser une pensine pour montrer à Hermione qui elle était avant l'événement… Pour cela, il faudra récolter quelques souvenirs de ses amis ainsi pour lui montrer et j'imagine que vous en aurez aussi des un peu plus personnels que vous désirerez vous montrer.

- Trêve de plaisanterie Albus, il faut faire vite… Je vais commencer immédiatement avec les miens, le temps que vous alliez récolter ceux de ses deux amis.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'environ une heure plus tard, Severus se retrouva dans ses cachots avec Minerva, à qui il avait demandé de surveiller les procédures. Il était installé sur le tapis de son salon, Hermione entre ses bras même si la jeune femme se débattait pour qu'il la lâche.

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion pour calmer la jeune femme, Snape réussi à lui expliquer ce qu'il tenterait de faire. C'est-à-dire, plonger tous les deux ensembles dans les souvenirs de l'homme pour qu'elle finisse par reprendre ses souvenirs passés. Ainsi, grâce à cette procédure, tous espéraient qu'elle pourrait enfin lutter contre la potion qui circulait dans ses veines. C'est pour cette raison que le premier souvenir que voulait lui montrer l'enseignant était celui-là même du matin, moment ou elle reçu la fameuse missive empoisonnée.

******* Note de l'auteure : Pour chaque souvenir, vous verrez la vision du détenteur du souvenir avec ses émotions propres… *******

_Alors que les étudiants étaient dans la grande salle pour leur repas du midi, un grand duc reconnaissable entre tous vola dans la place et se dirigea finalement vers la table des Griffondor. _

Hermione vit immédiatement l'inquiétude de Severus dans son visage en voyant le volatile rentrer dans la place et elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche affichait le même air inquiet.

_Arrivé au-dessus d'Hermione, le hibou laissa tomber le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses serres._

À ce moment même, la jeune femme se reconnu dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence avant que le Grand Duc ne laisse tomber sa missive.

_- Ne l'ouvre pas Mione, lui recommanda un garçon _qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme une cible à abattre.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement en sa direction_, la missive s'ouvrit d'elle-même, une explosion se fit entendre, répandant un liquide vert et visqueux sur la jeune femme. Et une voix retentie_

_**« A bas Potter et Weasley ! »**_

_Immédiatement en entendant la détonation de la lettre, _Hermione vit le Severus du souvenir_ sauter pardessus la table pour rejoindre la jeune femme du souvenir. _

Elle pouvait sentir la panique présente dans la vision ou elle était. Elle sentait que l'homme ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train d'arriver.

_- Vite Albus, mais grouillez-vous par Salazar, il faut agir, hurla l'enseignant._

_- Potter, allez chercher l'infirmière, __ordonna une dame aux allures écossaises_

_- Inutile, elle vient avec moi, rétorqua Severus qui avait soulevé Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui._

Immédiatement lorsqu'elle se vu dans les bras de l'homme, Hermione senti son cœur battre drôlement. Le geste de l'homme lui indiquait qu'il avait de l'importance pour elle, mais en quoi, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer.

C'est exactement à ce moment qu'une petite dame qu'Hermione n'avait pas souvenir de connaitre dit d'une petite voix :

_- Il n'en ait pas question. Cette enfant à besoin de soin et c'est à une personne compétente de lui apporter._

_Mais comme Snape ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa route pour sortir de la grande salle, Dolorès Ombrage leva sa baguette et lança un sort pour expulser Hermione des bras de l'homme._

La jeune femme paniqua en se voyant expulser ainsi et percuter contre la table à proximité. Mais elle craint encore plus en sentant autour d'elle toute la fureur de Severus envahir la pièce, défiant quiconque de lui barrer la route alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son elle de la vision. Mais elle fut tout autant troublée de sentir parmi cette rage de l'inquiétude à son sujet et surtout, de l'affection, de l'estime et un sentiment d'attachement à son égard.

_- Vite Severus, mon enfant, amené Miss Granger avec vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ordonna le sage homme._

Puis, la vision se brouilla et les deux personnes sortir du souvenir.

Et immédiatement, Minerva introduit le deuxième souvenir que Severus désirait montrer à Hermione. Il voulait lui faire voir comment il la voyait et ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

_Cette fois-ci, Hermione et Severus se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le salon de l'enseignant. Severus se trouvait seul à se moment. Il avait l'air anxieux et ne cessait de vérifier sa robe, ses cheveux et son visage dans son miroir. On toqua à la porte et le directeur entra avec un sourire pétillant dans les yeux._

_- Severus, cher ami, vous voilà sous votre meilleur._

_- Que puis-je pour vous, demanda l'enseignant en ne relevant pas l'insinuation de son patron._

_- Je suis simplement passé pour voir comment vous allez._

_- Albus, vous ne vous êtes jamais déplacé jusqu'ici sans raison, pourquoi en serait-il différent aujourd'hui ?_

_- C'est vrai que vous avez demandé à Miss Granger de vous seconder lors de la préparation de potions ?_

_- C'est donc ça !_

_- Ce serait bien la première fois que vous demanderiez de l'aide, se moqua le vieil homme._

_- Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'une étudiante à un niveau supérieur d'intelligence dans cette école. Et maintenant, si vous me laissiez finir de me préparer._

_- Vous m'avez l'air plus que prêt pourtant, mais maintenant que j'ai la confirmation des rumeurs, je vous laisse. Passez une belle soirée, Severus !_

_- Vieu fou, grognassa Severus avant de replacer une fois de plus sa robe._

_Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa de nouveau à la porte, mais cette fois, c'était la jeune femme qu'y entrait_.

Hermione senti immédiatement dans le regard de l'homme le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Ce n'était pas un désir malsain, se n'était pas un désir purement physique non plus, c'était bien plus. Et lorsque son souvenir se retrouva dans le labo personnel de l'homme, elle senti la confiance que l'homme avait en elle.

Puis la vision se brouilla pour les laisser revenir à la réalité, mais pas pour longtemps_._

_Ils replongèrent à nouveau et la scène se déroulait dans le salon de Snape, le foyer était allumé et une douce chaleur envahissait la pièce. L'homme et la femme était ensemble et riaient ensemble installé confortablement sur le divan. Les bras de l'enseignant serraient la jeune personne contre lui._

Hermione pouvait parfaitement sentir qu'il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux, au contraire, c'était un moment calme, paisible et tendre en eux qu'elle voyait. Elle se sentait même légèrement mal à l'aise d'assister à une scène si intime, surtout lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Mais dès que des mains aventureuses commencèrent à parcourir doucement son corps, elle détourna les yeux. En voyant son geste, Severus la fit sortir du souvenir.

À leur retour, Minerva n'était plus seule, Albus était présent avec des petites fioles à la main.

- Voici ce que nous ont offert ses deux amis, fut tout ce que le vieil homme déclara.

Hermione était remuée, les visions qu'elle venait de vivre la bouleversaient. Elle dévisageait l'homme qui la serrait contre lui présentement, sachant maintenant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, mais maudissant sa mémoire pour ses souvenirs perdus.

_Lorsqu'ils repartir dans la pensine, la scène se déroulait durant la guerre, durant la bataille. La brunette se battait au coté d'un rouquin, lançant des sortilèges puissants vers des mangemorts tandis qu'Harry, non loin d'eux, s'acharnait sur une Bellatrix en furie. Des sorts fusaient de partout._ À un certain moment, ce qui se passa troubla Hermione, elle fut attaqué par un homme, un blond, celui-là même qui était le père de celui qui lui confiait ses missions.

_- Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Je vais m'occuper de ton cas, disait Lucius en agitant sa baguette. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ou sinon, tu es destiné à servir comme la moins que rien que tu es._

_Tout en parlant, les sortilèges se dirigeaient vers la sorcière, sorts qu'elle parait tous avec une certaine facilité démontrant ainsi sa puissance_.

Severus qui voyait la scène pour la première fois, comprit immédiatement pourquoi avoir choisi se souvenir. Montrer l'esprit de pensé des Malfoy aiderait certainement Hermione à comprendre dans quoi elle était empêtré, mais il doutait que lui faire revivre cette guerre maudite soit approprié.

_Mais la scène continuait et Granger continuait à se battre avec force. Un des sorts qu'elle envoya ne fut pas bloqué par Malfoy senior, qui fut entaillé au visage._

_- Non !!!!!!!!!!! Père… Maudite Sang-de-bourbe, tu vas me payer ça, cracha un autre blond en courant vers l'homme atteint._

_- Ce n'est rien Drago, va te mettre à l'abris, ordonna Lucius en s'essuyant du revers de la main._

_Puis le combat reprit alors que le souvenir se brouillait_.

Revenu à la surface, le trouble d'Hermione était encore plus grand et Severus comprenait maintenant aussi pourquoi le jeune Malfoy avait été aussi odieux avec la jeune Griffondor. Non seulement elle avait attaqué son père durant la guerre, le rendant fugitif, mais aussi, elle l'avait rejeté, lui qui se croyait supérieur. Le souvenir choisi était finalement peut-être mieux indiqué que l'homme ne l'avait pensé au début.

Dans la fiole suivant, le souvenir qui était présent n'aurait certainement pas été donné par Harry s'il avait su que Snape accompagnerait Hermione dans la pensine. Il avait choisi la première discussion qu'il avait réussi à avoir seul avec elle après avoir appris qu'elle était éprise de l'enseignant.

_La scène se déroulait dans la salle sur demande, les deux amis avaient choisi cet endroit pour être tranquille et ne pas se faire déranger. Harry avait du naturellement sortir Hermione par la ruse de la bibliothèque cette journée là, mais le besoin de lui parler avait été sa motivation._

_- Mione, même si j'ai été très surpris et que je n'ai pas compris immédiatement tes motivations parce que j'étais convaincu que tu étais éprise de Ron, je suis contente pour toi. Je veux dire que j'accepte ton choix._

_- Ron… Ron ne m'a jamais considéré que comme une sœur et moi de même. Jamais je n'aurais pu me résoudre à sortir avec finalement. C'est ce que nous avions découvert à force de discuter ensemble._

_- J'avoue que de choisir la chauve-souris m'a étonné, mais il a tellement changé après la guerre. Tu es certainement celle qui a réellement réalisé qui il est._

_- Tu as raison Harry, il est tellement différent de l'enseignant froid qu'on avait eu avant._

_- Tu te souviens Mione des nombreux points qu'il enlevait si injustement._

_- Tout simplement pour essayer de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons._

_- Il savait trop bien que ses pauvres petits Serpentard ne pouvaient pas faire le travail par eux-mêmes. Il avait le même comportement qu'un enfant à vouloir à tout prix gagner cette coupe ainsi, quitte à tricher pour y parvenir._

_Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire._

_- Mione, je dois te demander quelque chose, demanda Harry en reprenant son souffle. Je… Je …_

_- Va parle._

_- Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu es bien avec lui. Qu'il te traite convenablement._

_- Oh Harry…_

_- Écoute Mione, il a été tellement déplaisant et ingrat envers ton travail toutes ses années. C'est tellement difficile de croire qu'il peut avoir changé si radicalement. Je veux simplement être rassuré. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est Serpentard et qu'il n'a pas été toujours honnête par le passé._

_- Je sais Harry. Mais Severus m'apporte beaucoup et je me sens bien avec lui. Je n'ai aucune raison de craindre lorsqu'il est près de moi. Surtout après ce que m'a fait Malfoy, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux._

_- Quoi Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Hermione ?_

À ce moment, Severus n'attendit pas de voir la suite et les fit sortir de la pensine. Il n'était pas question que sa douce retombe dans sa déprime immédiatement en réentendant le récit de sa mésaventure avec le jeune Malfoy.

Dès que la vision fut terminée, Minerva prépara une nouvelle fiole, un nouveau souvenir. Mais avant que Severus la fasse replonger, Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, pas toute suite. .. C'est beaucoup, c'est … J'aimerais être seule pour y réfléchir un peu… Je dois mettre de l'ordre dans se que je viens d'apprendre… Je

Severus soupira de soulagement, peut-être que finalement la solution avait fonctionné. Il se détacha à regret de la jeune femme et la libéra de ses liens magiques. Puis, Minerva, Albus et l'enseignant sortir pour laisser Hermione seule comme elle l'avait demandé.

- Mon cher ami, dit le directeur, il semble bien que Fumseck nous ait dirigé sur la bonne voie.

- Tout n'est pas gagné, répondit Snape. Malgré qu'Hermione regagne son esprit logique, sa vie est toujours liée à Drago.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna la directrice des rouge et or.

- La magie incluse dans cette potion est configuré pour s'assurer qu'on ne puisse libérer la personne en tuant le maître sans voir la victime mourir elle-même. Et aujourd'hui je m'en veux d'avoir si bien réussi cette potion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le passé, soupira bassement l'homme.

- Je ne doute nullement de vos pouvoirs en potion Severus, dit Albus après un long silence. Mais je suis certain qu'en révisant votre travail et en analysant la situation, nous trouverons comment contrer la magie noire. Ce n'est pas irréversible, j'en suis convaincu. Mais pour commencer, il faudrait que je sache la marche à suivre pour la concoction dans les moindres détails.

- Bien sur, j'ai gardé une copie de mon travail dans un grimoire, je vais vous le chercher, si vous pensez pouvoir en tirer quoi que se soit.

- Ne soyez pas négatif, nous n'abandonnerons pas Miss Granger à son sort, Severus.

Dans la pièce voisine, Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Bien sur, la mémoire ne revenait toujours pas et elle devait se fier aux nombreux souvenirs. Mais une chose était sur pour elle, l'homme qui l'avait retenu contre son gré n'était pas un ennemi, au contraire, il l'aimait. Ceux qu'elle avait à abattre étaient en fait ses amis. Et celui qui lui avait donné cet ordre le faisait dans le but de se venger d'elle, donc, c'était un homme ignoble. Cette partie de la réflexion était fort simple, mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle encore en elle le tiraillement qu'elle ne devait pas être là et le sentiment du devoir inaccompli la taraudait-elle encore? Cette potion qui l'avait éclaboussé dans le premier souvenir, il devait certainement y avoir un contrepoison. Pourquoi alors personne ne lui avait donné ? Il fallait qu'elle pose la question.

Elle se leva donc pour rejoindre les personnes dans l'autre pièce, mais les événements nombreux de la journée avaient été épuisant et elle n'avait pas pensé à se nourrir, donc, la fatigue et la faiblesse prit le dessus sur sa volonté et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

En entendant le bruit de la chute, les sorciers se dirigèrent dans l'autre pièce, trouvant Hermione sur le sol. Dès les examens de Pomfresh terminés, ils furent soulagés d'apprendre que du repos et un bon repas remettrait la jeune femme sur pied et pendant ce temps, Albus aurait la chance d'étudier le grimoire de son enseignant.

Les jours passèrent, Hermione reprit du mieux et même si elle n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire sur son passé, elle n'avait plus essayé d'accomplir sa mission. Severus répondit le plus patiemment qu'il pouvait à ses questions, essayant de lui expliquer sans lui faire peur, les contraintes de la concoction qu'elle avait reçu. Pour sa propre sécurité, elle restait constamment dans les appartements de Severus, à la grande joie de celui-ci. Leur relation commençait enfin à redevenir comme avant ce fameux matin.

Albus recherchait toujours la solution à la situation. Mais il devait avouer que son employé avait bien fait les choses, compliquant sa tâche considérablement. Et comme il ne restait que trois jours d'école maintenant, la pression montait sur lui pour trouver l'antidote, car il ne pourrait pas garder la jeune femme caché dans l'école à la fin des classes sans que la population ne finissent par se poser des questions. Il avait réussit jusqu'à maintenant à faire taire les rumeurs, mais il était convaincu que les étudiants finiraient par en parler à leurs parents lorsqu'ils seraient hors des murs de Poudlard. Et ensuite, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer dans la population, quel vent de panique envahirait les gens en sachant qu'une puissante sorcière était sous l'influence de mangemort.

* * *

Dans un endroit caché, deux personnes se questionnaient.

- Tu es certain que la potion c'est bien rendu, père ?

- Évidement, pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que personne n'en a parlé dans les nouvelles, aucuns journaux, rien. C'est étrange.

- Je suis certain que le vieux fou camouffle l'histoire pour ne pas nuire à la réputation de son école.

- Et tu crois que Potter et Weasley sont encore en vie ?

- Nous le saurons dès que l'école sera terminée, Drago. Nous irons incognito sur le quai pour voir qui est là. Et lorsque la sang-de-bourbe descendra, nous la kidnapperons comme nous l'avions prévu.

- Et enfin, je pourrai l'avoir à moi et la soumettre à mes envies, termina le blond avec fierté.

- Je ne comprendrai définitivement jamais tes goûts, soupira le plus vieux. J'imagine que ce doit être l'âge et les hormones qui te font parler ainsi.

* * *

Durant ses recherches, le directeur avait fait appels à quelques amis à lui, de puissants sorciers, pas tous très recommandables. Mais des contacts qui s'avéreraient peut-être très utile dans la situation présente. C'est pourquoi, un matin alors qu'il se préparait à descendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné, il fut extrêmement ravis de voir arrivé un hibou chargé d'un parchemin. La lecture du parchemin le rendit très joyeux et c'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'il descendit finalement.

- Mon cher, dit-il d'entré de jeu au Maître des Potions, j'espère que vous n'avez pas une journée trop chargé, j'aurais besoin d'une potion particulière aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez trouvé la solution Albus !

- Moi, non… Mais un ami à moi peut-être, reste simplement à essayer son hypothèse…

Severus sauta alors sur le parchemin que lui tendait le directeur et le lu attentivement… Ce qui y était écrit avait du sens, beaucoup de sens … Restait simplement à souhaiter que ça fonctionne. Sur ce, Severus se leva sans terminer son repas et descendit entreprendre la concoction de l'antidote.

En tant que telle, la potion n'était pas si complexe, le plus difficile était d'incorporer des sorts de magie noire au bon moment avec assez de puissance pour que ce soit efficace. Et les sombres sortilèges n'étaient pas des plus faciles à exécuter et deux d'entres eux demandaient un rituel particulier.

Lorsque Snape arriva dans son laboratoire, il commença par vérifier son stock pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquerait de rien en cours de travail. Puis ensuite, il calcula quand la fameuse potion serait prête à l'utilisation. Avec tous les temps de repos, de mijotage et les rituels, d'ici une semaine Hermione pourrait faire un essai.

Alors que tous se préparaient à retourner chez eux, Hermione, elle, restait tranquillement dans les appartements de Severus à lire et à s'instruire. Elle devait absolument attendre que l'antidote soit terminé avant de pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur sans prendre de risque.

Suivant une intuition, Albus demanda à certain membre de l'Ordre de se rendre sur le quai pour attendre l'arrivé du train. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir appréhender Malfoy dont il se doutait qu'il irait quérir la jeune femme à sa descente de la locomotive. Encore une fois, le directeur avait vu juste et c'est une lutte acharné que se livrèrent les quatre représentants de la lumière au deux Malfoy. À un tel point, que le train ne fit pas son arrêt habituel et du continuer son chemin pour la sécurité des élèves à son bords. Les sorts fusaient sur le quai mais à chaque fois, les membres de l'Ordre prenaient garde de ne pas blesser ou tuer le plus jeune des deux. Les ordres du directeur avaient été clairs sur ce point, pour la survie de Miss Granger, Drago devait vivre.

Mais les deux blonds ne leurs facilitaient pas la tache, envoyant des sorts tous très dangereux et souvent pas très légaux. De nombreux doloris furent envoyé et aussi un Avada Kedavra qui atteignit sa cible malheureusement. Mais après plus de deux heures de luttes, des renforts arrivèrent du côté de l'Ordre et ainsi les deux blonds furent pris au piège.

Lucius fut bien sur immédiatement envoyé à Azkaban ou, sans aucun procès, il fut soumis au baisé du détraqueur. Pour son fils cependant, Albus se refusa de l'envoyé en prison aussi pour l'instant, craignant que les détraqueurs ne s'intéressent à lui avant que Miss Granger ne soit saine et sauve. C'est pourquoi il fut enfermé dans un local de Poudlard durant les quatre jours qui restaient pour la concoction de l'antidote. Bien sur, un sort fut placé sur lui pour lui évité de se faire du mal ou de s'enlever la vie avant qu'Hermione ne soit libéré de son joug.

Lorsque vint le temps de lancer les sortilèges de magie noire sur la potion, Albus aida Severus pour accroître leurs puissances. Les deux hommes voulaient ainsi mettre toutes les chances de leur coté pour aider Hermione.

C'est ainsi que le mardi suivant le départ des étudiants, à dix-neuf heures et trente-deux minutes précises, la concoction fut terminée. Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione portait la fiole à sa bouche sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes présents. Le silence était total dans la pièce, le temps semblait figé. Une minute plus tard, Hermione fut prise de convulsion et chuta sur le sol.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, la suite devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines comme d'habitude...


	15. Conclusion

Bonjour, pour votre grand plaisir à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre et le dernier, car toute bonne chose à une fin ...

Merci encore une fois pour ceux qui ont bien voulu me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours autant apprécier…

_

* * *

_

C'est ainsi que le mardi suivant le départ des étudiants, à dix-neuf heures et trente-deux minutes précises, la concoction fut terminée. Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione portait la fiole à sa bouche sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes présents. Le silence était total dans la pièce, le temps semblait figé. Une minute plus tard, Hermione fut prise de convulsion et chuta sur le sol.

En la voyant tomber, Severus voulu se précipiter vers elle mais Albus le retint par la manche.

- Il faut attendre, laisser la potion agir en elle, dit sagement l'homme.

Mais pour l'enseignant, cette période d'attente était pénible. Il détourna le regard, incapable de regarder celle qu'il aime convulser sur le sol devant tandis qu'il était impuissant. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Il n'aurait pu le dire, des secondes ou des minutes, peu importe, c'était déjà trop long pour lui.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione cessa de remuer, il se dirigea enfin vers elle le directeur derrière lui. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme. Elle respirait péniblement et avait toujours les yeux clos.

- Hermione… l'appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme remua légèrement. Elle sentait son corps tout ankylosé, tous ses membres lui semblaient peser une tonne. La tête lui tournait énormément. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était en vain, elle manquait de force.

Examinant la situation, Albus conseilla de faire prendre une potion régénératrice pour redonner de la vigueur à Miss Granger. Ce que l'enseignant fit rapidement en faisant venir à lui une fiole, mais il ne donna que quelques goutes, hésitant à en verser plus entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, ne sachant pas quels réactions cela pourrait avoir avec l'antidote. Puis les deux hommes attendirent encore et finalement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Elle avait l'air terriblement déboussolée.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-elle. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Quel est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez Miss Granger, demanda le directeur.

La jeune femme pensa quelques instants, le front plissé comme si ce qu'Albus lui exigeait demandait un effort terrible.

- Je… J'étais dans la grande salle ce matin pour mon déjeuné et puis après, c'est le vide total. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici.

- Oh Hermione, soupira Severus en passant sa main sur sa joue. Tout est fini maintenant, tout va bien aller.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? redemanda-t-elle intriguée.

- C'est une longue histoire, mais tu as besoin de repos avant, fit Severus en l'aidant à se relever.

Il la guida vers ses appartements et l'installa dans sa chambre, leur chambre et lui promit de tout lui expliquer dès qu'elle aura passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Dès qu'elle fut endormie, Severus sorti pour la première fois depuis longtemps de ses appartements pour se diriger vers l'endroit ou le jeune Malfoy était retenu. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête et bien qu'il se doutait que le directeur ne serait pas favorable à son idée, il n'en avait rien à faire. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, le jeune homme se leva avec un air malfaisant sur le visage.

- Tiens, qui vient me rendre une jolie visite, dit-il sur un ton arrogant. J'espère que tu as aimé ce que j'ai fait de la sale sang-de-bourbe. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite.

- Tu peux garder tes petits airs pour toi, fit Snape le regard noir. Je suis venu t'annoncer qu'elle n'est plus sous ton emprise. Nous avons réussi à trouver l'antidote, cette potion n'était pas infaillible.

- C'est impossible, hurla le blond. Père m'a assuré qu'elle était parfaite et irréversible.

- Si elle était réellement irréversible, tu crois que j'oserais lever ma baguette contre toi, dit l'enseignant en levant le bras.

Drago éclata de rire en voyant l'homme faire.

- Si tu crois me faire peur ainsi, tu te trompes. Tu ne peux rien me faire sans risquer la vie de ta pauvre sang-de-bourbe.

- Et pourtant… Avada Kedavra !

Le jeune blond tomba à la renverse, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

Severus quitta ensuite la pièce pour redescendre auprès d'Hermione mais il rencontra le directeur en chemin.

- Je vous croyais auprès de Miss Granger, dit le vieil homme.

- J'avais deux mots important à dire au jeune Malfoy, fit l'enseignant en poursuivant sa route.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la gazette du sorcier fit état de la découverte du jeune Drago Malfoy dans une sombre ruelle. Il était mort mais personne ne pouvait en dire plus sur lui. Personne ne pouvait expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé là. Bien sur le directeur savait tout de la mort de son ancien élève, mais étant donné les circonstances, il préférait taire les événements. C'était même lui qui avait déposé le corps dans cet endroit une nuit. Et le ministre ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir une enquête car pour lui, ce n'était que la disparition d'un mangemort donc, un problème de moin.

Ron et Harry furent extrêmement contents de revoir leur amie. Ron fit même quelque chose d'inimaginable lorsque la jeune femme arriva au terrier avec Snape. Il sauta au cou de l'enseignant en le remerciant d'avoir sauvé Hermione.

- De rien Monsieur Weasley, mais j'aimerais bien que vous me lâchiez maintenant, répondit Severus, mal à l'aise.

Le visage du rouquin prit alors une jolie tinte écarlate tandis qu'il se reculait de l'homme. Tous les autres membres présents éclatèrent de rire envoyant les deux personnes gênées ainsi. Puis après une bonne accolade, ils discutèrent tous les trois ensembles pendant des heures avant qu'Hermione ne reparte au bras de Severus.

* * *

Bien sur, on ne joue pas avec la magie noire sans risque et Hermione n'y passa pas à côté. Les effets de la potion qu'elle avait reçu avait disparu avec l'antidote de même que sa mémoire sur les événements des treize jours ou elle fut sous l'influence de la concoction. Aussi, des tests révélèrent que son cœur avait été atteint, elle devait donc faire plus attention et ne pas se surmener. Son système immunitaire aussi avait été affecté donc elle était plus à risque de contracter un virus quelconque. Ça lui fermait malheureusement quelques portes sur le marché du travail, entre autre, celui de la recherche médicale qu'elle désirait tant faire.

Heureusement pour elle cependant, Severus était à ses côtés et la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Toujours aussi patient avec elle, la cajolant aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait avec tendresse espérant qu'elle pourrait finalement s'ouvrir à lui. Durant l'été, les deux personnes s'installèrent chez Severus. Hermione avait bien sur tenu à le présenter à ses parents qui eurent une opinion mitigé sur le choix de l'amoureux de leur fille. Mais rapidement, Severus su faire valoir tout le bien qu'il pensait d'Hermione et combien il tenait à elle.

Durant ce séjour chez Snape, Dumbledore offrit le poste de métamorphose à Hermione, sachant qu'ainsi, il aurait enfin un enseignant compétent à ce poste et qu'il pourrait laisser sans crainte le poste de direction à Minerva. Il disait vouloir prendre une retraite mérité pour voyager un peu avant de finir ces jours.

Ce petit détail réglé, Hermione pouvait maintenant en profiter pour se reposer un peu et apprendre à connaitre un peu mieux Severus, se découvrir avec lui. La tendresse dont faisait preuve l'homme à son égard réveillait souvent un désir de pousser plus loin les choses, mais les souvenirs la menottaient. La patience de Severus se révéla être incroyable car pousser par son amour pour elle, il ne força jamais les événements malgré ses envies. La brunette lui avait même suggéré une fois de concocter un aphrodisiaque pour l'aider à passer sur les souvenirs, mais il refusa net.

- Il n'est pas question que je fasse cette concoction uniquement pour avoir du sexe, Hermione. Tu sais très bien que malgré cette potion, tes souvenirs seront là et par la suite, tu t'en voudras énormément. Ça c'est si tu ne me repousses pas en plus.

- Mais Severus, tu ne peux pas continuer à vouloir être avec moi alors que je ne te donne rien.

- Hermione, tu m'apportes bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Grace à toi j'ai réappris à aimer et à sourire. Je ne peux même plus imaginer ma vie sans ta joie contagieuse. J'ai enfin trouvé une personne fantastique avec qui discuter, me confier.

- Comme à une amie, soupira la jeune femme.

- Non, répliqua-t-il en lui levant le menton pour qu'il puisse croiser ses yeux. Je n'aurais jamais osé révéler autant de chose à une amie.

Hermione n'avait rien répondu à cela. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle savait bien qu'elle et Severus était en couple, mais le sexe en moins pour l'instant. Et elle voulait à tout prix que les choses changent. Et c'est à un moment ou elle s'y attendait le moins que Severus s'y prit pour la détendre et faire avancer leur relation.

Une nuit, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux blotties l'un contre l'autre, Hermione gémi dans son sommeil à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Habituellement, Severus la serrait un peu plus fort contre lui pour la réconforter. Mais cette fois-là, il décida de changer de tactique. Il murmura à son oreille combien il l'aimait et combien il était bien avec elle, tandis que ces mains caressaient la jeune femme. À un certain moment, il passa sous sa robe de nuit et survolait son ventre de ses doigts.

Rapidement, Hermione cessa de gémir de peur et sa respiration se calma. Mais Severus ne cessa pas son manège pour autant. Il continuait à faire promener ses mains sur sa conjointe et maintenant, il l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix endormi.

- Je change tes cauchemars en rêves merveilleux, souffla-t-il.

Hermione roula pour être face à lui et colla ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Les mains de ce dernier restèrent sous la robe de nuit un instant avant de tirer sur le vêtement pour dévêtir sa conquête. Et avant que celle-ci ne puisse protester, il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Lentement, très tranquillement pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses de celle-ci, la caressant longuement et de temps à autre, il effleurait sa féminité du bout du pouce. Elle soupira de plaisir. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il continua son manège longtemps avant d'augmenter la pression sur l'entre-jambe de la femme.

Timidement, Hermione laissa ses mains se promener sur le haut du corps de son partenaire. Heureusement qu'il dormait simplement en boxer, aucune chemise de nuit ne nuisait pour découvrir la peau de l'homme. À un certain moment, Severus lui prit la main et la fit descendre lentement vers son membre tendu. La jeune femme découvrit avec appréciation la douceur et la chaleur de l'instrument gonflé. Elle débuta un timide mouvement sur celui-ci.

Sentant l'acceptation des événements à venir de sa partenaire, Severus glissa un doigt à la recherche d'un certain petit bouton, qu'il trouva rapidement faisant gémir sa propriétaire lorsqu'il l'effleura. Puis il ne se retint plus et prit le risque de descendre pour gouter sa partenaire, l'embrasser là ou ça la ferait gémir. Sa langue s'activa à cet endroit durant un grand moment, montrant qu'il s'avait s'y faire. Hermione se tortillait de plaisir sous cette douce torture et lorsqu'un doigt s'insinua en elle, elle ouvrit encore plus les cuisses, encourageant par ce geste Severus pour qu'il continu.

Après l'avoir bien préparé et l'avoir amené près de la jouissance, l'homme s'installa sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Les yeux dans les yeux, l'instant magique de se moment était palpable entre eux. Puis lentement il la pénétra et lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de sa virginité, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il patienta quelques secondes avant d'entreprendre un mouvement pour les amener finalement tous les deux aux portes du plaisir.

Ce fut la première fois ou Hermione pu enfin se donner à l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais ce n'était certainement pas la dernière, puisque dès leur réveil, ils reprirent leurs activités nocturnes une nouvelle fois, ainsi que à chaque moment qu'ils le pouvaient, comme si chaque fois était la dernière chance que la vie leur laissait de se démontrer combien ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que cette fic vous à plu...


End file.
